


Wonderful Mistake

by Brianda94



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: Evangeline Sanders' life made a turn of 180 ° that morning when a group of FBI agents entered into the laboratory where she worked, with their guns drawn and asking for her. Being the suspect of a case, she will find much more than the truth behind the murders, certain doctor who empathize with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Description of violence and a death, not too graphic.

Evangeline Sanders’ life made a turn of 180º that morning when a group of FBI agents entered into the laboratory where she worked, with their guns drawn and asking for her. She would’ve never imagined that she would be handcuffed and directed out of the building under the scrutiny of her workmates who were whispering. She didn’t resist, she was an intelligent woman and she knew that if she tried to do anything it will be against her, so she got into the car and walked down the aisles of the federal building waiting to know why she was there. They took her to an interrogation room where they took off the handcuffs and made her sit. She obeyed without saying a word. She observed the cold room, there was a big mirror in front of her but she knew it was a window where from agents were watching her. She sighed pulling away a blonde lock of hair from her face and rubbed her wrists, swallowing while she remembered the humiliation she had experienced in her work. She couldn’t help but wonder if she still had a work after all.  
Not much later the door was opened, the agents stepping in, the woman looked up with her brown eyes to look at them; one was older but attractive, Evangeline supposed that when he was younger he was a heartbreaker, while the other one was youngest and tallest with big eyes and well dressed. Both sat in front of her, leaving come closed folders on the table.  
-My name is SSA David Rossi- the oldest man talked -and this is my partner Dr. Reid. Do you know why you are here, Dr. Sanders?  
-No, and I would like the reason why I’ve been taken away from my job handcuffed.  
-Do you know Simon Buzz?- agent Rossi kept talking. Evangeline frowned but nodded -and John Gibson?  
Evangeline nodded again and looked at the youngest agent, who was observing her with his head titled with squinting eyes, before looking at Rossi again.  
-We went together to high school.  
-We know. We also know that you went to high school with Daniel Campell, to college with Adrian McGee and you’ve shared laboratory with Howie Bretan. All of these men has been murdered in the last two weeks.  
Evangeline felt her mouth ran dry and had to lick her lips before speaking:  
-I-I don’t know.  
Agent Rossi started to open the folders, showing different grotesque pictures of the bodies. Evangeline moved as far as she could in her chair and barely glanced at the images, staring at the agent.  
-What their deaths have to do anything with me?  
-Look Dr. Sanders- the youngest agent talked for the first time, his voice soft and even warm -the only thing that connects these five men is you. We’ve been investigating and we know that your relations with them were not precisely cordial.  
-Are you accusing me, agents? We weren’t friends but that doesn’t mean I wanted to kill them.  
-Are you sure?- Rossi asked leaning on the table toward her -Simon Buzz, John Gibson and Daniel Campell were bullys that weren’t nice with studious people like you were; Adrien McGee harassed you in college, there’s even a restraining order; and Howie Bretan shouldn’t be really happy when you got the promotion instead of him.  
-That doesn’t prove anything.  
-Oh, I think so. I think you killed all those men that had been cruel with you.  
-I don’t have anything to do with this.  
-Doctor Sanders- Dr. Reid intervened -where were you the nights of the 13th, 15th, 16th, 18th and 21st?  
-Some nights I stay late at work.  
-Were you in the laboratory those nights?  
-I don’t remember.  
-I will make this easy for you- Rossi talked again -things are not in your favor Doctor Sanders, if you cooperate, we can reduce your sentence.  
-You are really fast in accusing someone without having proof, agent Rossi- Evangeline said leaning over the table in a defensive manner.  
-I think you have enough reasons to murder all those men who have tried to trip you all your life. Your three high school partners locked you in the lockers, pushed you in the corridors and laughed at you; Adrien McGee followed you in the campus and even tried to force you in the bathroom once in the college; and your workmate tried to stop you from getting that promotion spreading rumors about sexual favors to your boss. I think they are enough motives to give the back the suffering you had to go through.  
-We know that your last boyfriend broke the relationship because of another woman- Reid added though her eyes were on the table. Evangeline looked up and if looks could kill, the innocent doctor would be dead -we thought that disillusion could trigger…  
-A wave of murders?- she interrupted -I don’t know you, but I recover from a break up focusing in my work and eating chocolate after warm baths.  
-It must hurt that you are abandoned- Rossi crossed his arms, leaning on the chair -for a youngest and conventionally prettier woman, and all the effort you’ve put in don’t feeling like in the high school was for nothing- Evangeline closed her hands into fists on the table -it must be hard too to try to succeed in a men’s world. Besides, you don’t seem a woman that impose herself and they must notice. Honestly, letting the past define you is the worst you can do.  
-Those three men beat me every day- suddenly she unbuttoned her shirt and stood up from the chair, showing them a scar that started from the right collarbone to disappear in the middle of her bra and reappear under her left breast -they did this to me but I didn’t let it define me. I haven’t let their teasing, their hits, the indecent propositions of McGee o Howie’s lies to define me, and much less a love disillusion. I’ve worked really hard to have this life agent Rossi, it hasn’t been easy. I would never do anything that would mess with everything I’ve achieved and I’m not going to waste my tears in them, but I haven’t killed them.  
She let herself fall on the chair again, buttoning her shirt with her trembling hands. Rossi and Reid looked at each other before the oldest one took all the folders and left the room while the doctor stayed there observing her. After a few minutes, Reid coughed to call her attention.  
-I believe you.  
-Excuse me?- she asked in low voice, than low that he almost didn’t catch it.  
-I believe when you say that you don’t let your past define you. Your career is impeccable, brilliant. If you had let your past influence you because of what happened in the high school, you wouldn’t have gone this far, you wouldn’t have fought like you’ve done.  
-It seems you talk from experience, doctor- she murmured intrigued.  
Reid swallowed and looked at his hands before keep talking.  
-You haven’t either showed an episode of psychopathy and…  
-Then, why I am suspect?  
-You’d be surprise of the percent of people that are apparently normal that are sociopaths or psychopaths.  
-I am not. Please, I haven’t done anything.  
They looked at each other until the doctor stood up asking:  
-May I get you a glass of water or something?  
-I just want to get out of here and check if I still have my job.  
Reid pressed her lips and nodded lightly before leaving the room to get together with Rossi and their boss, Hotchner, in the room behind the window. The three of them observed how Evangeline covered her eyes took a deep breath.  
-I don’t think it was her- Reid announced.  
-Her reaction about the topic of feeling inferior was almost aggressive- Rossi said.  
-I don’t like when we are reminded that we’ve been the punch ball of others- Reid murmured sighing.  
Both men look at Reid knowing that in the interrogation room their workmate had empathized with the woman.  
-She was surprised about knowing of the deaths, though she didn’t look at the pictures- Hotch intervened -her carotid showed the high heartbeats and she licked her lips. Besides, she hasn’t asked for a lawyer. No one who is guilty would talk that much without the supervision of a lawyer and she’s clever, it would be the first thing she would have done.  
-Then you also think she’s innocent?- the doctor asked.  
-Yes, but she still is the connection between the five men…- the boss sighed.  
The three of them looked at the woman who seemed really uncomfortable of being there.  
-And if…- Rossi started to talk -and if it’s because of her? Maybe someone that cares, or even loves her, is killing all those who hurt her in the past and the trigger was precisely the break up. It’s one of the worst ways of hurting someone.  
-Then it must be someone who knows her since her high school time- Hotch commented.  
Rossi was going to step into the room to keep asking Evangeline but Reid stopped him.  
-May I do it? I think she’s defensive with you.  
The agent nodded letting the youngest go back to the room, not before taking a glass of water. The woman raised her head when the door was opened and sighed relieved when she saw it was the youngest one, with him she didn’t feel intimidated. She knew he wasn’t an alpha in their unit, but his education and his way of expressing himself, denoted that he was the most intelligent even though he was the youngest.  
Reid pressed his lips and offered her the glass of water, leaving it on the table in front of her.  
-Thank you…- Evangeline mumbled taking the glass of water and drinking a bit.  
-Doctor Sanders- Reid sat in the same chair - we shuffled the possibility that someone close to you is killing the men who hurt you.  
-Someone close to me? Do you mean friends or family?  
-That’s right. Although a familiar wouldn’t killed in that passionate way but in a methodical way to protect you so we couldn’t relate you to the murders. There’s someone you know since your high school time and with whom you share a strong bond?

-Well…- the woman thought for a while before closing her eyes sighing.  
-Doctor Sanders?  
-I… I have a friend, a close and male friend that I know since forever.  
-We need his name.  
-But he wouldn’t do that… I-it can’t be- she whispered too shocked.  
-Please, we need a name. I promise we don’t want to hurt him, just stop this.  
Evangeline sighed closing her eyes before mumbling:  
-Max Novak.  
They heard the door opened and agent Hotchner stepped into the room.  
-Doctor Sanders, thanks for your collaboration, we are really sorry for causing you troubles.  
-You are not going to shoot him, right?- Evangeline asked -Max is a good man…  
-How is Max?- Reid asked.  
-Shy, an introvert person but he’s generous. He’s always been there when things were not okay.  
-Is it possible that Mr. Novak saw your relationship as something more than a friendship?- Hotch asked.  
-I’ve never encouraged him that.  
-But is it possible?  
-I don’t know…  
Rossi stepped into the room announcing:  
-García has the direction of his house and work, and we’ve received a notice of disappearance- he looked at Evangeline’s eyes -Paul Brown.  
They all knew that was the name of Evangeline’s ex-boyfriend, who stood up from her chair.  
-¿Paul?  
-We should hurry- Hotch said making Reid stand up too and go to the door.  
-Can I go? I can talk to Max, please- Evangeline begged -he will listened to me…  
Hotch frowned but nodded.  
A Little bit later the woman was next to the doctor while the boss drove and Rossi was the copilot. Reid asked her about her relation with Max and the usual reactions of the suspect while they went to the outskirts of the city where Max’s house was. When they arrived to the place and they had parked, the unit received a called.  
-Hotch- the boss responded with authoritative voice.  
-He’s not in his work, he has asked for a free day- a woman’s voice informed from the other side of the phone.  
-Alright, thank you.  
The three men and Evangeline got off the car and went to the house’s door. The woman stepped ahead and took a key that was under a flowerpot. She opened the door, with the hope of finding her friend on the sofa watching TV, but the house was totally in silence. The agents split up to inspect the house while Evangeline stayed in the living room without knowing what to do.  
-Drop the knife Mr. Novak!  
It was agent’s Rossi voice that came from the basement, Evangeline didn’t doubt in running towards there, freezing when she got down the stairs and found her good friend Max that held the knife against Paul’s throat, who was kneeling and his hands tied behind his back while crying.  
Max opened his eyes really wide when he saw Evangeline, who couldn’t stop some tears to roll down her cheeks.  
-Eva?  
-Max…- she took to steps towards him while the rest of the unit went downstairs -Max drop the knife.  
-But he hurt you, he deserves to be in pain- the weak man said trembling.  
-Love please, don’t do this- she said with soft voice, like she was talking to a kid.  
-They all deserved what I did to them because you’ve always been so good and kind with everyone and they treated you wrong. They didn’t see how much you are worth, I see it!  
Evangeline swallowed when she realized when she realized that agent Hotch was right with his suggestion, Max felt someone more than a friendship for her.  
-I-I know… You’ve always been there Max, and I need you to keep being here. But you have to drop the knife.  
-He has to apologize- he pressed a bit the knife against Paul’s throat, who closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to not sob -apologize!  
-I’m sorry, I’m sorry…- Paul whispered.  
-Look at her eyes and tell her you are a son of a bitch- Max said approaching his face to Paul’s ear, who opened his eyes and looked at Evangeline.  
-Forgive me Eva, I’m an asshole, a son of a bitch. Please, forgive me- Paul said between tears.  
She nodded and looked at Max.  
-Please Max, honey, drop the knife.  
The man swallowed and pulled the knife away slowly, letting Paul go away.  
-Mr. Novak- Hotch said still pointing at him with his gun -drop the knife an put your hands behind your head.  
-Eva…- Max mumbled terrified.  
-Do what he says, everything will be alright- she said with a small smile, though she was really scared too.  
-But… But I won’t be able of protect you if I go to the jail- he mumbled almost for himself looking at the floor before looking up to the woman -I love you Eva.  
Suddenly he raised the knife and cut his throat without giving the agents a chance to stop him.  
-NO!- Evangeline yelled and she was going to run towards Max when she felt a pair of arms around her waist, holding her -let me go!  
Hotch and Rossi went to the corpse while Reid had to do enough force to drag Evangeline to the other side of the basement because he was stirring in the doctor's arms, yelling him to let her go. Finally the woman broke down in sobs, letting her shaky body to fall. Reid, whose arms were still around her, kneeled next to her and hugged her to give her some sort of comfort while his mates called an ambulance.  
Not long after an ambulance arrived, four medics stepped into the basement, two of them went to Paul, another one took care of Paul while the last one approached Evangeline and Reid. The woman had stopped crying, but cling to the doctor with her eyes opened wide and her body shaking horribly.  
-Miss, do you hear me?- the medic asked softly.  
Reid looked at him and swallowed before talking:  
-She’s in shock but hasn’t suffered any harm. I will take care of her, thank you.  
The medic nodded and helped the other medics. Hotch and Rossi approached Reid and just with a look they understood they had to let them be so Evangeline cold react, so they left the basement to inform the rest of the unit and the police agents that participated in the case.  
Reid stayed there sitting with Evangeline in his arms, rubbing her back slowly. After some minutes the doctor talked softly:  
-Doctor Sanders, we have to get out of here, the police have to work. I’ll be with you, okay?  
Evangeline just nodded and pulled away slowly, letting Reid help her to get up from the floor. They left the house and suddenly she ran to the side of the garden, throwing up what she had eaten that day. Hotch, who was the closest to her, approached and offered her a handkerchief to clean up. Evangeline looked at him taking the handkerchief, her eyes red from crying.  
-I’m sorry- she whispered -I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’m sorry…  
-Calm down- the boss said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She started to cry again, covering her face with her hands and the unit boss led her to the car that had arrived. She let them take her again to the federal building, Doctor Reid close to her all the time. Once they were in the building, they met with two women, a blonde one called J.J., and a brunette called Emily, and a black man, Morgan.  
-We have to take her statement- said Hotch with the softest voice she has heard -can we do something for you?  
-I… I-I…  
-Do you want a tea?- Evangeline looked at her right to see a woman dressed in striking colors and kind face -I know it won’t help with the pain but it will calm your nerves.  
-It’ so nice of you- she replied taking a deep breath -thank you.  
The woman, called Penélope, took her arm softly and led her to a small kitchen.  
-I will go to the laboratory where she works to explain what had happened and apologize in the unit name- Rossi said going back to the elevator.  
-I have to take care of the paperwork- Hotch said looking at the rest -Reid, she trust you, take her stamen and Morgan, do his paperwork. J.J., I need you to make contact with Max Novak’s family and tells them what have happened, Emily, you go to the police station.  
They all accepted without objection and went to work. Reid approached Evangeline, who had a cup of tea prepared by Penélope. The workmates look at each other, they knew perfectly what was happening to her, what she had to assimilate and cry.  
-Doctor Sanders…- Reid started to talk until she interrupted him.  
-Eva, call me Eva- she said in a whisper while looking at her cup of tea.  
-Eva. I have to take your statement of what have happened, I can record it or you can tell what have happened. The option you are most comfortable with.  
She coughed blinking a couple of times in a hard way.  
-Do you need a make-up remover wipe?- Penélope asked with a small smile.  
-It would be nice, thank you.  
-Just a minute.  
She left Reid and Eva by themselves, the woman leaned on the countertop of the small kitchen, drinking tea with her look lost on the floor.  
-I know it’s hard but the sooner you declare, the sooner this will end.  
-You know that’s not true, doctor- she mumbled without looking at him -I will go back home but the image of my best friend cutting his throat will be forever in my mind.  
The man sighed thinking a few minutes.  
-I can redact it, you just have to sign.  
Eva looked up.  
-I don’t want to cause any trouble, doctor Reid.  
-Spencer, my name is Spencer. And don’t worry.  
She smiled weakly. Both heard Penélope’s heels before she appeared with a wipe and a small mirror.  
-For you.  
-Thank you, em…  
-Penélope García.  
-Penélope. Like Ulises’ wife- she took the wipe and the mirror, seeing the raised eyebrows of the other woman -my grandpa liked Homero’s works.  
She cleaned up the mascara before returning the mirror back to Penélope.  
-If I can do something more for you…  
-Thank you, you are very considerate.  
Penélope smiled before Reid coughed to call their attention.  
-I have to ask you to come with me, so it will seems I taking the declaration.  
Eva nodded but turned to look at the analyst before following Reid.  
-It’s a pleasure, Penélope García.  
-Likewise.  
The doctors went to the meeting room, where Reid just wrote quickly while she observed him in silence, getting lost in her own thoughts sometimes. Not long after, Eva asked:  
-It’s my fault?  
-Sorry?- Reid looked up frowning.  
-I did something to Max that made him be obsessed with me?  
-No- he answered quickly, leaving he pen on the table -some people are more vulnerable that those sociopathic tendencies. A very interesting study has recently said that there’s an alteration in a specific chromosome that occurs in sociopaths and psychopaths, revealing that in most cases these people are predisposed to commit some criminal act- Eva frowned, paying attention to what the doctor was explaining to her, but he cleared his throat, not wanting to elaborate any more-what I mean is that Mr. Novak certainly suffered from that genetic alteration, that obsessing with you was just a coincidence, it could have happened to anyone.  
Eva took a deep breath, tears appearing in her eyes again.  
-And why do I feel so guilty?  
-Because you try to find a coherent reason of what have happened, but I’m sorry to tell you that there isn’t.  
The woman bent her head, putting a hand over her eyes as she burst into tears. Reid swallowed, not knowing what to do, he had rarely been in charge of comforting the families of the victims. The door opened and Reid turned his gaze towards there, watching his friend J.J. who opened her eyes wide when she heard Eva's sobs. The agent entered without hesitation and crouched beside her, gently placing her hand on the other woman's arm. When she wasn’t startled, J.J. rubbed her arm and whispered:  
-Calm down, breath, calm down…  
Reid stood up to go and grab a tissue box out of the room while J.J. moved the chair in which Eva was sitting so they were face to face.  
-Evangeline, I’m agent Jennifer Jareau, do you need me to call someone?- Eva shook her head -okay, I need you to control your breathing or will you start to hyperventilate.  
-I-it’s my, my fault. He w-was a g-good man…- she said between sobs looking at the agent for the first time.  
-It’s not your fault- she took Eva’s trembling hands -what made him do those things weren’t your fault.  
-He has killed for me.  
-No, he has killed because he had a mental disorder.  
-But…  
-No, there’s no buts. Life has wanted to play with you but you didn’t do anything to be his obsession.  
Reid stepped into the room again and offered her the tissue box, pressing his lips. Eva took a breath and dried her tears while the workmates look at each other.  
-Evangeline, we can provide you with psychological help if you wish.  
-Thank you but…- she swallowed and looked at J.J. -I will go to see my parents. They are my best support that I can have now.  
-Where do they live?- J.J. asked with a small smile.  
-San Francisco. I grew up there with my brother, Ben, but both become independent when we started to study in college.  
-What did he study?  
-Arts, now he works in Florence.  
-Wow, you work in very different fields.  
-Yes, but my parents always supported us in what we wanted.  
-What do your parents do for living?  
-My father is chef in a hotel and my mother is secretary in an editorial.  
-They have to be proud of you.  
-I hope so- Eva smiled a bit but put her hand over her forehead -my head hurts.  
-You should take an aspirin after eating and trying to sleep.  
-Yes… I will have that in mind, agent Jerau.  
-Calm me J.J.  
The women looked at each other before J.J. squished her hand. Reid coughed and approached them, leaving two papers in front of Eva on the table.  
-You just have to sign- he said offering her his pen.  
She took it and signed before looking at the doctor.  
-Thank you very much, Spencer.  
The man smiled her a bit.  
-Agent Hotch want to apologize for what has happened, if you follow me- J.J. said standing up.  
-Okay…  
The agent took the papers and left the room with Eva following her to Hotchner’s office, who stood up when he saw the women.  
-Doctor Sanders, sit down please.  
J.J. leave the papers on her boss’ table before leaving the office, closing the door behind her.  
-I wanted to apologize because of what happened this morning, agent Rossi has gone to the laboratory where you work and explain all to your boss, and apologize in behalf of the unit. My mate has called me a few minutes ago and has assured you still have your work and what has happened will be ignored.  
-Do you really think that it will be forgotten? All my workmates has seen how I was handcuffed. From now on I will be related to five murders and a suicide.  
-We will issuing a statement cleansing your name, I promise that no one will doubt your integrity. If we can do something more...  
-You can’t bring the dead back to life.  
Hotch sighed and his frown disappeared.  
-I’m sorry for the losing of Mr. Novak.  
-No, you don’t. You are obligated to say it- the woman realized the harness of her words and took air before looking at the boss of the unit -I’m sorry, forgive me. It’s just that… I don’t know…  
-Don’t worry, I understand.  
She looked up at him for a few seconds before nodding.  
-Thank you.  
-Again, I you need something, don’t doubt in letting us know- Eva nodded again and stood up, the agent doing the same -a car will take you home.  
-Thank you very much.  
They nodded as a goodbye and the woman left the office, going down a few steps to the main floor. She walked past some tables from where the agents looked at her. Eva pressed her lips and said softly:  
-Thank you very much for your work.  
-It’s our duty- Morgan said.  
The woman said goodbye and went to the elevator, pressing the button.  
-Eva.  
She turned around to see how Reid approached, his hands inside his pockets.  
-I wanted to tell you that if you need something- he pulled out one of his hands in which there was a business card -you can call me.  
Eva took the card and look at the number under the doctor’s name.  
-You are taking a lot of trouble for my well-being.  
-After the mistake we made this morning and what you’ve had to see, it’s the less we can do.  
-Thank you- Reid smiled lightly -and thank you for not judging me this morning. I know you were trying to make me confess but you were analyzing me, not judging.  
The doctor stared at her, without knowing what to say. The silence between them was interrupted by the elevator’s door being opened.  
-Goodbye doctor Reid, thank you for everything.  
-Bye.  
Eva turned and stepped into it, saving the card in her handbag and waving goodbye to Reid who stood there with a small smile.  
The woman took a breath, she was exhausted, and just wanted that day to end. In the hall of the building an agent was waiting for her, who accompanied her to the car Hotch had promised, and shortly afterwards she was at her house, taking off her clothes as she made her way to her room, letting the things fall to the floor that she would pick it up later. She laid on the bed, covering himself with the duvet and picking up the cordless phone on her bedside table.  
-Mom? Hi… Em, could I go home for a few days?… I, I rather tell you there… I don’t know how to answer that right now… Yes, please… Thank you mom… Yes, I love you too, bye.  
Eva hung up with a sigh and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it clean and covered herself with the comforter, closing her eyes and hoping that the fatigue would take effect and fall asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later, Eva went back home leaving her small suitcase at the feet of her bed before going to the bathroom because after the long travel she needed a warm shower. The pain for Max’s death was still there, but she didn’t cry every time she thought about him, except with the nightmares that plagued her nights.  
After a long shower and put her most comfortable pajamas on, she sat to watch TV though she couldn’t concentrate. She looked the hour and, seeing it wasn’t that late, she took her phone and the card she had in her wallet. She dialed the number a bit doubtful, biting her lip when she started to heard the tones, but she reached the voicemail.  
-He-Hello doctor Reid, it’s Evangeline Sanders… Em, I… I don’t know why I’m calling- she sighed -I guess I needed to talk to someone who tells me that I can cry the death of my friend even though he was a murderer… What I wanted to ask if, if you wanted to have a coffee or something- she licked her lips -bye.  
The woman hung up regretting the message, turning off the phone before going to sleep.  
Two hours later, Reid was at his desk in the BAU making paperwork after a case when he saw his phone shining, indicating he had a message. He was surprised to see it was a voice message. He listened to it and frowned a bit confused because he didn’t think the doctor would actually call him. Emily, who sat in front of Reid, saw her friend’s expression.  
-Something’s wrong?  
-No, no.  
The agent squinting her eyes looking at him.  
-Bad news?  
-It’s not that… Evangeline Sanders has called me- seeing his friend’s confusion, he explained -I gave her my card just in case she needed to talk to someone.  
-I see… What has she told you?  
-If I want to have a coffee with her.  
-What are you going to answer?  
-I gave her my card for a reason.  
Emily smiled and kept working. Reid was willing to call Eva, but seeing it was late, he chose to call her the following day. When he did, the woman was leaving her house to go to work and she answered without looking who it was.  
-Doctor Sanders.  
-Good morning Evangeline, it’s Spencer Reid.  
-Oh! Hello- she said surprised.  
-Hi.  
They both stayed quiet for a bit until he laughed.  
-I guess you are calling because of my message… Listen, I’m sorry, I was a bit sad and I didn’t think, I don’t want to bother you.  
-I give you my card so we could talk if you needed it. My schedules are not stable at all but we could try to see each other if you still want.  
-That would be great- she said with a small smile.  
-Good. Em… Coffee you said?  
-Yes, yes. We can meet at lunch time, if you can. I know a coffee place in the Trascott Street, they have good pies.  
-It sounds good, it’s okay at 15:30?  
-Yes, perfect- there was again a bit of silence but she smiled before speaking -thank you so much doctor Reid.  
-You are welcome, see you.

The woman walked fast to the coffee, cursing her workmate in the laboratory who had entertained her more than it should. She entered into the coffee trying to breathe normally and looked around the place, spotting Reid when he raised his hand to call her attention. She swallowed and walked towards him with determination.  
-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry- Reid stood up -things got complicated at work.  
-Nothing serious, I hope.  
-No, no. My partner in the laboratory is sometimes a bit obtuse and I had to help him with something.  
He smiled and looked at each other for a few seconds. She offered her hand with a smile.  
-It’s a pleasure to see you again.  
-Em…- Reid looked at her hand - many pathogens are passed in a handshake, it is safer to give a kiss.  
-Oh- she pulled away her hand but still smiling -that’s very true, doctor Reid. Normally I would take that as an invitation to kiss you but I have the feeling that’s not your intention.  
Reid opened his eyes wide without knowing what to say while she laughed and sat in the free chair.  
-Thanks God you’ve asked for a coffee- Eva said taking off her coat -after making you wait…  
-I…- he sat too still a bit surprised -I would have asked for you but I don’t know how you drink coffee.  
-Don’t worry- she made a gesture to the waiter -do you want a pie Spencer?  
-No, thank you.  
Eva asked for a coffee and a pie before looking at him sighing.  
-Thank you again, it’s very considerate of you. The truth is that after the apologize of you boss I didn’t expect anything more, until you offered your support which I appreciate so much.  
-We made a terribly mistake accusing you, specially our way of acting and, well, I think we must do something more than just apologizing.  
-Do you do it with all the victims?  
-We try not to be emotionally implicated.  
-Then I feel lucky of touching your sensitive fiber, I guess breaking down in your arms influenced a little- she said in a low voice looking at her eyes.  
-How was your time with your parents?- the doctor asked softly.  
-They are the best. They are really comprehensive but I know they don’t understand why I cry for the death of a murderer- she looked up at him -I wanted to ask if it’s normal or…?  
-It’s perfectly normal- he interrupted her, starting to talk about statistics, the function of the brain with emotions… Eva paid attention, trying to find comfort in his word so she wouldn’t feel guilty. Reid realized that she hadn’t said anything and shut up abruptly -sorry, sometimes I ramble.  
-No, no, it’s okay. You are really intelligent. Let me guess, above average?  
\- I have an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory.  
-Eidetic memory? That’s a double-edged weapon with your work.  
-That’s right- he said with a sad smile.  
-Sorry… Sometimes I don’t have filter brain-mouth.  
Reid laughed a bit shyly.  
-You are honest, I don’t think that’s bad.  
-After being so long in silence, when I ended high school I told myself that no one was going to shut me up, and if I have to say something, I will say it.  
-Your determination has taken you far. I’ve read some of your articles, they are fascinating.  
-Have you been studying me?- she asked with a smile.  
-Well, I… I was curious.  
-If you had understood my articles, you know about microbiology.  
-A bit.  
Eva smiled at him, starting a conversation about her work, jumping to other topics that surprised her until Reid’s phone started to ring. They were in their third coffee, they hadn’t realized how much time had passed until that moment.  
-I’m sorry, I have to go back- the doctor apologize.  
-No, forgive me because I have entertained you.  
Both stood up and went to the counter to pay but she was fastest that him and pay for the two of them, making the doctor frown confused.  
-For the trouble- she explained while they walked to the door -it has been great talking to you Spencer, really, thank you so much- Reid smiled shyly again -can… Can I call you again? To talk and drink more coffee…  
-Of course, I would like that.  
-Great- she replied smiling -then see you soon.  
-Yes, see you soon.  
-Take care, doctor Reid- she waved with a smile before turning to go back to the laboratory, he did the same with a small smile while remembering the conversation they shared.  
However that call could not be made the following days, both very busy in their respective works.  
It had been nine days since they had that coffee, Reid remembered the conversation as he headed to the hotel cafe where they were staying while working on a case, which they had managed to solve just a few hours ago. The doctor wished to return to his room and rest, but first he wanted to have a coffee. It was not too late, and coffee in hand, he heard voices coming from a conference room. Intrigued, he looked at the poster to find out what it was, seeing as it was a lecture on the latest advances in medicines for the cure of immune diseases, focusing on the thyroid. He saw the doctors' names, raising his eyebrows when he saw Evangeline Sanders. He moistened his lips before opening the door slowly, trying not to make a sound and enter without drawing attention. He stood in the back of the room, one hand holding his coffee and the other buried in the pocket of his pants. There was an old doctor with gray hair and half-moon glasses talking, while the rest of the doctors were sitting behind him. When he reached the last chair on the right with his eyes, Reid met Eva's gaze, who smiled slightly to let him know she had seen him before turning her attention back to her partner.  
The conference ended a bit later and, after some applauses and that some of them went to talk to the doctors, Eva approached Reid with a big smile.  
-Doctor Spencer Reid, what a surprise.  
-A possibility between 865.243.  
The woman opened her eyes wide before laughing.  
-Well, I’m glad about that tiny possibility. What are you doing here?  
-We had a case in a town near of here.  
-Have you resolved it?  
-Yes, a few hours ago.  
-I’m happy to hear that. I’m sorry for not calling you, we’ve been really busy preparing this conference.  
-I understand perfectly, in the unit we’ve been busy too.  
-Being a federal agent must take a lot of your time.  
-Yes, but I can’t imagine myself doing another thing- she smiled -hey, are you staying here or are you going back to Virginia?  
-I have free day tomorrow so I can do what I want. The hotel has offered us some rooms if we want, so I just need to go for a key.  
-Then, if you are not too tired, we can have that coffee.  
-I like the sound of that.  
Before they could step out of the room, the doctor who had been talking not too long ago, approached them, putting his hand on Eva’s back to call her attention.  
-Evangeline, dear, are you going to stay?  
-Yes, John. I don’t feel like to travel now.  
-Alright.  
-John, this is my friend Dr. Spencer Reid- she turned to look at Reid -Spencer, this is my boss and workmate Dr. John Neumann.  
Before the affable man could raise his arm to offer his arm, Eva stopped him with a small smile.  
-Misophobia.  
-Understable- Dr. Neumann said with a kind smile -it’s a pleasure Dr. Reid.  
-Likewise.  
-If you excuse me, I’m going to one of the rooms to rest, I’m really tired- the old man looked at the woman -if you want we can go back together to Virginia tomorrow.  
-Sure John, rest well.  
-You too, good night.  
Reid answered with a nod before looking at Eva who said:  
-Let’s go to take that coffee?- the man stepped aside and offered her to go first -who has side that chivalry has died? Thank you.  
Both went to the bar so Eva could take a coffee before going to the reception and take a key. While they were waiting, Rossi and Morgan appeared.  
-Ey!- Morgan cheered with a smile -hello Dra. Sanders.  
-Em… I’m afraid I didn’t catch you name.  
-Derek Morgan- they greeted with a couple of kisses.  
-My pleasure- she looked at the other agent -Agent Rossi, now that I have the opportunity, I wanted to thank you for taking care of the situation in my work.  
-You don’t have nothing to thank me, it’s what I had to do. And since I couldn’t do it in person, I apologize for the interrogatory.  
-You wanted to take a confession out from me, provoke me. And you did it well, I don’t take my shirt off for anyone that easily- she said with a small smile making the two agents two laugh.  
-What are you doing doctor Sanders?- Morgan asked with curiosity, looking at Reid for a second.  
-I was part of a conference that we’ve celebrated here and I’ve met Spencer.  
-Spencer?- Morgan looked at his friend with a smile. None, except Emily, knew that they had met after the case.  
The receptionist went back with a key that gave to Eva, who thanks her with a smile.  
-We were going to the bar, do you want to join us?- Rossi suggested.  
-Thanks for the offer, but I’m tired and I’m going to my room.  
Reid was surprised but murmured:  
-I’m going to my room too, I was just accompanying her.  
-Okay, for another time. A pleasure doctor- Morgan said goodbye.  
-Likewise, rest well agents.  
Rossi just nodded and the two agents left them while Reid looked at Eva a bit unsure, making her smile.  
-They seem nice but that coffee is between you and me. Do you know any place where we could sit and talk?  
-There’s a room with sofas and armchairs and the end of the corridor where my room is. We can go there if you want.  
-Sure, show me the way.  
They spent two hours there, having finished the coffee in the first half hour, but they did not care. They talked about everything, as it had happened in the cafeteria days ago, connecting as if they knew each other since forever. Eva yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and Reid could not help but laugh.  
-Sorry- she murmured with a small smile.  
-We should go to rest, it’s pretty late.  
-What times is it?- she asked looking at her watch, seeing it was 3 in the morning -oh goodness, times has flown.  
-Time passes the same, it is our perception of it that is modified according to how stimulating the activity you are performing.  
-Then, Spencer, my conversations with you are really stimulating.  
The doctor smiled shyly and both stood up, leaving the room and walking through the corridor in silence. Eva thought Reid would say goodbye and went to his room but, instead, he went with her to the elevator and to her room where she turned to look at him.  
-Thank you very much Spencer.  
-Thanks to you for not interrupt me, I know sometimes I can be a bit…  
-You are passionate, and I think it’s a great quality. So from now on, if you want to talk for hours without stop, I will have my mind opened to absorbed all the information you want to share with me- said with a smile.  
-Do you like Greek food?- he asked just like that.  
-I’m sorry?  
-You said your grandfather liked the great Greek Homeric poems, I was wondering if you knew something more about that culture apart from literature.  
-I’ve never tried Greek literature.  
-There’s a restaurant where they do representation of aedos’ recitals.  
-Aedos?  
-They sang epic poems in the Ancient Greece.  
-Oh- she laughed -I would like very much to go to that restaurant.  
-Great! Then, I call you? Or you call me, em… We call each other.  
Eva laughed again.  
-We call each other, goodnight Spencer, rest well.  
-You too Eva.  
She knew that giving him a kiss on the cheek or giving him a hug could upset him so she chose to lift her arm and put her hand on Reid's biceps, giving him a small squeeze, smiling before opening the door and entering in her room. The doctor stood for a second, looking down at his arm before he headed to the elevator, unable to help a smile.  
Luckily they could eat together 3 days later. On Saturday morning, it was Reid who called the woman, warning her that he might receive a call for a case and leave. Fortunately he did not have to, and they could go to the restaurant to eat, enjoying the performances while the man whispered fats that could help her understand everything and the delicious different food they were trying. After their meal they walked through a nearby park until they decided to have a coffee in the same cafeteria the first time they met.  
Reid and Eva felt comfortable in the presence of the other despite being quite different. While both shared a childhood and adolescence tainted by bullying and triumph in their respective fields when they started working, Reid continued to have problems with his social skills, although he said that thanks to his friends in the unit he had improved a lot. However, he was still very reserved when it came to talking about himself. She respected him and tried to avoid questions that might bother him, such as about his intimate life or his parents, a topic that he avoided from the beginning, so she did not ask again.  
The doctor learned, not on purpose, Eva's work schedule, as well as some of her routines to know when it was best to call her or send her a message. What had begun as encounters in which he spoke about anything to distract her from the sadness she still felt for the loss of her friend, turned into encounters full of laughter, curious questions, visits to bookstores or conventions about the latest advances in medicines and discoveries in microbiology.  
That Sunday morning they found themselves in their cafeteria, where they always ended up one way or another, but despite the cold, they decided to sit outside, watching people passing by. Eva liked to pretend that she made them profiles, she sometimes was right, but Reid always corrected her.  
-Can I ask you a question?- the doctor said playing with his fingers.  
-Yes, of course- she answered before drinking from her hot coffee, looking at him from above the cup.  
-Do you… Did you think we'd still see each other after your call?  
-You didn’t?  
-The truth is that I thought that after telling you that is normal to miss Max, you wouldn’t want to see again one of the responsible of your detention.  
The woman titled her head looking at him.  
-I know you were doing your job, besides you weren’t the aggressive agent in that room that day. Answering your question, the truth is that I didn’t think if I would call you after, but after our conversation I realized that you are an interesting person and I like you. And if I like something, I try to keep it close.  
Reid was shocked, her brutal honesty still amazed him most of the time. She simply smiled before drinking the rest of her coffee.  
-Eva, there’s something I would like to ask you- he offered,  
-I’m all ears.  
-The FBI gives talks from time to time in schools, high schools and universities, about different topics, one of them being harassment. Hotch has asked me to attend a New York high school to give a talk about bullying, I suppose because I have experienced it. I thought it would be beneficial if someone else share their experience too. Not to tell your story, I mean, to show that you don’t have to surrender and you achieve great things- he looked up at her -I thought you might come with me. I know you're very busy in the lab, but it would be on the weekend so it would not affect your job and the FBI takes over the flight and hotel where we would be staying. If you do not want to, it’s okay, I know it's a bit rushed.  
She squinted her eyes looking at him with a small smile.  
-When, number of the flight and tell me if the hotel has a spa.  
Reid smiled brightly before chuckling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week Eva waited at the airport door with a small suitcase for Reid. When he arrived, he frowned looking at his clock.  
-Am I late?  
-No, I’ve come too soon- she said with a smile.  
The doctor smiled back and stepped into the airport, going through the controls before waiting for two hours so they could board the plane. The fly was just an hour, Reid confessed he would rather take a train but the FBI had insisted in taking a plane. He had a few book in his handbag so he didn’t have a problem to be entertained while Eva fell asleep next to him still wearing headphones. Reid laughed and took off the headphones slowly to not wake her up and covering her with a blanket.  
The woman woke up a little bit before landing, apologizing for falling asleep, but he just smiled. They took a taxi to go to the hotel where they had reserved a suite with two rooms and their respective bathrooms, separated by a small living room.  
-And we’ll only be here for two days…- she mumbled looking around.  
-They are not this generous with my unit but they care about this talks, they give prestige to the FBI.  
-Left or right, doctor Reid?  
-Pick the one you want, I don’t mind.  
-They I choose left- she said going to that room -it’s a queen bed!  
Reid laughed when he could see from the living room how she was laying on the bed with her limbs stretched as much as she could.  
-I’m happy with little- she said sitting to look at him -when I was 9 I asked for a queen bed but they couldn’t pay but my dad and brother made one for me when I was 10.  
-That’s really wonderful.  
-Yes, they are that great… When do we have to be in the high school?  
-At 12.  
-Okey, I have time to take a shower.  
-Then, I give you privacy- he said closing her door.  
He was reading in the living room when he heard Eva sing, which made him smile but he chuckled when she sang out of tine. He realized that Eva made him laugh a lot of times and that’s something that didn’t happen that often.

A boy with big glasses and a Capitan America t-shirt raised his hand shyly, but Reid saw him and told him he could ask his question. Eva was sitting next to Reid, both of them behind a table that was in a small stage in the school’s gym. While the doctor answered with professionalism but soft vice, she observed with a small smile. She was surprised how he could changed with people depending on the situation, even if he wasn’t the best at socializing.  
A bit after the talk finished and the teachers thanks them for it, they left the gym and a girl approached them shyly:  
-Cou-could I talk to -y-you?  
-Of course, sweetie- Eva answered with a smile.  
-You’ve said you are a doctor in microbiology but suffered bullying in high school. How could you put up with it and keep going on?- the girl asked with tears in her eyes.  
Eva looked at Reid and sighed before wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders.  
-What’s your name?  
-Abby.  
-Well, Abby, you and I are going to eat together and I’m going to tell you how to kick the ass of those who underestimate you- the girl chuckled before looking at the doctor -do you mind if doctor Reid come with us? He’s the most intelligent and generous person I know.  
The man couldn’t stop himself from blushing and Abby nodded before going to the cafeteria where they talked. Reid saw the most empathetic side of Eva, discovering that behind the cheerful and self-confidence, there was a big sensitivity. There was a moment when the woman got emotional and hugged Abby while both cried. Eva wanted to stay until the high school finished to talk to the girl’s parents, to tell them they had a brilliant daughter and they must never stop supporting them.  
The way back to the hotel was silent, Reid knew she needed time to process everything, from the confession of her own experiences in front of hundreds of teenagers until the emotional bound she had shared with the girl. Even then they took the elevator, the woman didn’t say a thing. They stepped into the suite and Eva sat on the sofa looking at the floor, the doctor imitated her.  
-I’m sorry about what has happened with Abby, I guess your plan wasn’t eating in the high school to be a viewer of a cheap psychology class.  
-Actually what you had told Abby will help her most than 10 therapy sessions.  
-I’m glad to know that- she said with a small smile.  
-Besides, we still could do something. We have all afternoon- Eva looked at him and sighed -we could go to Central Park, there are representations there. Though if you want to do tourism, that’s okay too.  
-No- she said smiling -Central Park is fine. Let me put on more comfortable shoes.  
-Sure.  
The woman got up to go to her room and not long after they walked through Central Park looking at everything surrounding them. They had a nice afternoon, enjoying New York although they didn’t like that much the hassle of the crows.  
They decided to have dinner in the hotel, in their pajamas while they watched episodes of old series that made them laugh. It wasn’t that late when they went to their rooms, saying goodnight. Nerveless, none of them fell asleep. Reid read while turned around in her bed. With a sigh she got up and crossed the living room to be at the doctor’s door which she knocked softly.  
-Yes?  
The woman opened the door and peeked out her head with a small smile.  
-Do I bother you?  
-No, come in.  
Eva stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and sat next to Reid, leaving space between them.  
-I can’t sleep- she explained with a sad smile.  
-Are you okay?  
-With all the bullying cases that had develop into shooting or suicides of the students, I can’t understand how there are boys and girls that harass others. I don’t care their motives, no one should go through that.  
-Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for you to come.  
-No- she smiled -if at least I could help that girl, it’s worth it.  
-My intention wasn’t for you to revive those years.  
-It doesn’t matter, I’m proud of where I am now.  
Unconsciously she scratched the scar that was visible under her collarbone.  
-What happened?- Eva looked at him confused -how did you get that scar?  
-I was 15, my bullies locked me up in the changing rooms of the boys and turned the lights off. They started to scare me and I couldn’t see anything so I bumped into the lockers and benches. They drenched me in the showers and I ran how I could to the exit. One of them threw me to the floor and got on top of me. He didn’t stop laughing and I groped for something that I could defend myself with and I touched a bench, so I leaned in it to try getting up but he was pushing me down. I embedded the edge of the bench under my breast and with his push, this happened- she lowered her shirt slightly showing part of the scar -I collapse on the bench and when he realized I wasn’t putting resistance they turned the lights on and saw the blood. They panicked and left me there, it was a teacher who found me and took me to the hospital.  
Eva frowned remembering while Reid analyzed her micro-expressions.  
-Your parents didn’t know you were being bullied until that incident- the doctor said.  
-That’s right. They never beat me on the face, the bruises could be hidden under the clothes. They were devastated because they hadn’t noticed. My brother was crazy to know who they were. My only worry was not to be liked by anyone- she laughed with sadness -I started to like boys and I thought nobody would like me with this scar.  
-No, that’s understandable- the doctor could have told her facts about self-esteem in the teenage years, but he didn’t -I’m so sorry.  
-It was long time ago. Besides, was in that moment when I decided that no one was going to make me feel inferior and I think it went well.  
They smiled at each other and stayed quiet before Eva got the courage to ask:  
-Do you have any scar from all of that?  
-No, although I think I have the back of my head irregular- she pressed her lips sighing -but… they stripped me down and tied me to a post.  
The woman opened her eyes wide, her mouth mid-opened but she didn’t have to ask for Reid to tell his story:  
-Being in the library, Haper Hilman approached me and told me that Alexa Isben wanted to meet me in the gym. Alexa Isben was the most beautiful girl of all the school. When I went to the gym there wasn’t just Alexa, there were also all the football team. They blindfolded me, stripped me down and tied me to the porter’s lodge. There were many boys looking. I begged them… I begged them to let me go but they just stayed there looking at me. When they got bored, they left.  
The first impulse of Eva was hug him, but she knew physical contact made him uncomfortable, so she entwined her arm with his, putting her hand in his wrist. Reid looked at him and smiled slightly.  
-I’m so sorry Spencer…  
-I’ve told this just to two persons because I thought if I didn’t tell, I would forget about it.  
-You and I know those things aren’t forgotten, but after all we’ve been through, we are here. Each of us are doing what we love and with people that love us. For me is an enormous triumph.  
-I agree with you.  
They smiled and she give him a little squeeze on the forearm before pulling away her arm.  
-Well, doctor Reid, it’s time for me to go to my room and let’s rest.  
-I don’t mind if you stay here a bit more. I go to sleep really late and I like to talk to you.  
She chuckled nodding her head.  
-I like it too.  
-I don’t have scars of my high school but I do have scars from my job- he said quickly to start a conversation.  
-So the doctor goes into action- she laughed making him smile -tell me the stories behind your war scars.

The following day, they repeated the talk in another high school, different students but really similar. In that occasion, the students didn’t have that much scare of making questions. Once they ended, they had lunch in a restaurant near their hotel.  
-I’m so glad you’ve invited me to this weekend.  
-The advices you’ve given to those students were really good.  
-Maybe I should change my job.  
-Selfishly, I would support that decision but microbiology would lose a great doctor.  
Eva laughed.  
-Thank you very much, doctor genius.  
After having lunch they went to the hotel to rest a bit before taking their place to go back to Virginia. When they went to leave the keys in the reception, the young receptionist confused them with a couple, making the doctor blush while Eva laughed.  
-No, we are just friends. We’ve come to work together in a project- she explained.  
-Oh, I’m sorry- the young woman said blushing -it’s that I’ve seen you very accomplices these last two days and I thought… I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.  
-It’s okay, don’t worry. I don’t mind that you’ve made that mistake, he’s handsome- the receptionist looked at Reid just a second before looking at the floor -thank you for everything.  
-Goodbye and have a nice trip.  
The man nodded as a way of saying goodbye and followed Eva to the street where they took a taxi to go to the airport. The woman’s phone started to ring and she frowned before taking it because it was an unknown number.  
-Hello?  
-Doctor Sanders, drag your ass to Virginia right now because I haven’t crossed the Atlantic to be alone the whole week.  
Eva recognized the voice and smiled brightly.  
-You asshole, what are you doing in Virginia?  
Reid opened her eyes wide hearing his friend talk like that.  
-I wanted to surprise my little sister, where are you?  
-New York.  
-What the hell are you doing in New York?  
-Helping a good friend with something, I will tell you once I’m there.  
-I’m going tomorrow morning, I hope you arrive in time.  
-Don’t worry, I will be there in 4 hours. I will invite you to have dinner.  
-It’s the least you could do. Have a nice fly, I love you.  
-I love you too, see you soon.  
The woman chuckled and Reid frowned confused making him laugh.  
-My brother, he’s in Virginia.  
-Long travel from Florence.  
-He just does it. When he has free days he comes to see my parents and me. When we try to plan a family trip is difficult, more so since he got married and his wife and him have to take care of his mother in law.  
-I didn’t know he was married.  
-Yes, with an Italian woman, Francesca. She’s beautiful and nice. The truth is that I really want them to give me a nephew or niece.  
Reid smiled happy for her. He had told her that he had always wondered what it was like to have siblings since he was an only child.  
-You can have dinner with us if you want- Eva offered with a smile.  
-Oh, no, no. It’s a brother-sister moment, I don’t want to bother.  
-I wouldn’t invite you if you bothered Spencer. And I have talk him about you. My parents told him what have happened with Max so we talk all days and I told him how you were helping me dealing with all of this. He likes you.  
-He doesn’t know my… Peculiarities.  
-My brother knows how I am, if you are my friend is for something and not because you have helped me. Maybe I seem sociable because I talk to everyone, but actually I can count my true friends with the fingers of one hand and you are between them- Reid bit his lip thinking in what to say -you should give yourself more credit, you know? You are a great man but I think you are not capable of seeing.  
They stayed in silence even in the airport until they were waiting to board. Eva stayed sitting thinking all over what she had said, licking her lips.  
-Spence, I…  
-You are right- Eva pressed her lips into a thin line looking at him -what you have told me in taxi is the same my friends have always told me and I should listened to you. But I can’t help but wonder why I don’t have a family with my 34 years old. I would love to have children, all my friends have family except me.  
-You haven’t found the ideal person, that’s all. It doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you, believe me.  
They heard through the speakers of the airport the call of their fly, so they got up to the correspondent door. While they were waiting in the line, Eva entwined their arms and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at him. Reid smiled at her and leaned his head on hers a few seconds. In the airplane, they saw an episode of Star Trek, the doctor making comments about the small mistakes of the series.  
In the way of Eva’s house, the woman couldn’t stop moving, excited to arrive and hug her brother. Reid couldn’t help but laugh when he saw his friend turning into a little girl and jumping into her brother’s arms that was at the door of the apartments building.  
-Benny!  
The man laughed hugging her.  
-Hello Lyne- Ben was also blond, though a bit darker, his Brown eyes the same tone of Eva’s and they shared the same smile -you have really long hair, it suits you. You look beautiful.  
-You just tell me that because I’m going to invite you to dinner.  
Both laughed and Ben looked at Reid, who waved at him shyly.  
-You must be doctor Reid, it’s a pleasure.  
-Likewise.  
-I’ve told Spencer he could come to have dinner with us but he denies my offer.  
-You can come, it’s not a problem- Ben offered with a smile.  
-I appreciate the invitation but you should enjoy this visit without having anyone joining, but I will be glad to do so next time.  
-I will remember it- Ben said smiling.  
-I’m going home- Reid looked at Eva -talk soon.  
-Don’t doubt it, and thank you. It has been a really great weekend.  
-Thanks to you for coming, goodbye.  
The siblings waved goodbye and Ben wrapped his arm around his sister’s shoulders with a smile.  
-What’s up between you two?  
-Nothing, I told you. We are good friends.  
-But you like him- he said singing -I know…  
-Shut up- she pushed him playfully -at least let me leave my suitcase at home.

The following day Reid arrived to the unit really early, but some of his friends were there already.  
-Good morning Reid.  
-Hello Morgan- he greeted with a smile while sitting at his work desk.  
-How went the talks in New York?  
-Great- said without looking at him.  
Morgan watched his friend, knowing he wasn’t going to tell him anything more, so he got up from his desk to lean on Reid’s, who looked up at him confused.  
-Can I help you?  
-Who accompanied you to New York?  
Reid swallowed before murmuring:  
-Excuse me?  
-Don’t play dumb Reid, we know you went with other person to New York.  
Before doing the most obvious question, the doctor sighed.  
-García…  
-My baby girl just wanted to be sure you had the best room, and was surprised when she found the suite had two rooms. I’m dying here Reid, please.  
-I invited Eva because she has gone through the same so I thought it would be great for the boys and girls to listen another experience that ended well.  
-Dr. Sanders? So you just don’t spend afternoons together, have lunch or even breakfasts with her, now you spend whole weekends together…- he said with a huge smile.  
-It’s not what you think Morgan. Eva and I are just friends.  
-No, friends are Emily and J.J., she’s special.  
-Special?  
Both men turned to look at the mentioned women who approached them.  
-The mysterious person is Doctor Evangeline Sanders- Morgan answered.  
-You owe me 10 dollars- Emily said to J.J.  
-Have you been making bets at my expense?- Reid asked perplexed.  
-Spence, you always go alone to those talks and suddenly you invite someone, it’s normal that we’ve talked about it. I didn’t believe you would ask your friend to go with you because you don’t know each other for that long but I guess I’ve underestimated your relationship- J.J. replied with a smile.  
-Yes, you seem really close but you’ve never talk about her- Emily commented.  
-Eva and I are just friends. We like to have coffee, walk together, visit places, talk… I like to be with her. I don’t see what’s wrong with that.  
-We don’t say that’s wrong- J.J. walked to him, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulders -we just care about you Spence, nothing more.  
-You know we are just joking Reid- Morgan talked with a small smile -you’ve been meeting with that girl for two months and we are happy for you, we are just curious to know how she is.  
Reid sighed looking at his hands before talking.  
-Eva is really intelligent, and curious. Sometimes she thinks before talking but I like her honesty. She’s sensitive, I’ve seen her capacity to empathize and… She’s very cheerful, she makes me laugh- his three friends smiled -and she doesn’t judge me because of my particularities, she takes the into consideration. She uses small disinfectant bottles just in case she has to touch my hands.  
-Really?- J.J. asked with a big smile.  
-Yes, but I’ve told her it’s okay, though I appreciate it a lot.  
-You should take her to have a drink sometime- Emily suggested -we love to meet her.  
Reid smiled to his friends shyly before opening a folder murmuring:  
-I will think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid rubbed his eyes yawning while he was in the elevator that morning at 7 am. Hotch’s call had woken him up an hour before, saying he had to go immediately. He knew it had to be something urgent if they were called at that time, so he went straight to the meeting room where just J.J. was absented.  
-What happens, Hotch?- he asked in the moment he stepped into the room.  
-I will explain as soon we all are here.  
The doctor sat on one of the chairs and looked at his friends, observing García who had been staring at him until that moment, which made him frown. Ten minutes later, J.J. arrived almost breathless.  
-I’m sorry, the little one is ill- she sat in the free chair -what happens?  
García took a breath before standing next to the screen and hitting the button of her remote control.  
-Our destination is two hours away from here, in the Virginia University. This man- the face of a man appeared -is Joseph Rogers, he has locked himself up in the laboratory of the university and he’s threatening to spread a virus he has stolen. All the university has been evacuated and the laboratory is in quarantine. I’ve sent you Roger’s record already, you must hurry. Good luck.  
They all stood up to go to the cars but Penelope approached Reid quickly, taking his arm to stop him.  
-When we got the notification, I remembered your friend Eva and I’ve checked if she was in her work already…- no confirmation was needed and Reid sighed pressing his lips tightly -I’m so sorry Reid.  
-Thank you García.  
Once they were in the cars, Rossi realized that Reid was nervous, restless.  
-What’s up Reid?  
-Eva works in the laboratory of the university.  
Rossi looked at Hotch knowing that it compromised the investigation. Emily, who has next to Reid, put her hand on his shoulder.  
-Everything will be fine.  
-Reid- the boss said -if you are not going to concentrate, I need to know it now.  
-I’m fine, I can do it.  
But they all knew that wasn’t true.  
In the moment they arrived to the university, they went to a room where they could work in the profile. Hotch and Rossi went to the floor where Rogers was, the floor where the laboratory was closed with the personal inside. They tried to negotiate with him, but they couldn’t dissuade him of giving the virus’ viral.  
-Any luck?-Morgan asked when they went back to the room.  
Rossi shook his head, leaning on the table with his hands while looking at the documents that were on it.  
-We have to investigate Roger’s work here- J.J. said frowning.  
They all worked basing in that question until the door was opened by a pale police officer.  
-Rogers has broken one of the viral.  
-Where?- Hotch asked.  
-In the laboratory through the air conducts. We could lock him up in a classroom but he still has other viral.  
Involuntary they all looked at Reid who was paralyzed.  
-The laboratory is in quarantine but you have to put on special suits- the police officer asked.  
They all did so and went back to work except Reid who were pacing around, trying to concentrate but without such luck.  
-Reid- the doctor looked at his boss -you have to leave the investigation, you are emotionally compromised.  
-You can’t ask me that Hotch, she’s my friend.  
-I know, and I’m sure she’s scared, so I need you to go there and be in the police cordon and try to calm down Dr. Sanders and the rest of the workers.  
Reid looked at his friends, who nodded with a small smile, before leaving the room, almost running through the corridors to go to the laboratory. He talked with one police to inform him before approaching to the glazed wall that was plastic coated.  
-Spencer, what are you doing here?- Eva asked approaching the glass.  
-My unit has been called to take care of Rogers.  
-I know he worked in collaboration with us a lot time ago but I wasn’t here then.  
-We know, we’ve been trying to find out why he does it- he sighed with sad eyes -we’ve come so early to work.  
-I left earlier yesterday because I was too tired so I decided to come before my hour and end some informs- she said with a small smile trying to calm down the doctor -you should be with your unit.  
-Hotch doesn’t let me work in this case, interest conflict.  
-For me?- Reid nodded -I see…  
The woman sat on the floor and he did the same.  
-Do you feel okay?  
-For now, I’m a bit worried because I don’t know which virus we are facing.  
-I understand, I was infected with anthrax years ago.  
-Wow…  
-I was scared, I’m not going to lie you, but everything went well and here it will be the same, my unit is the best.  
-You have to tell me that story.  
They stared at each other without knowing what to say, Reid wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t find the right words so he opted to distract her.  
-I also have to teach you how to play chess.  
-True. And don’t forget about French, although is difficult when you speak in that sexy accent- Reid chuckled blushing -how easy is to make you blush doctor. But now seriously, with your French accent you could have any woman even they don’t know what are you saying.  
-I wouldn’t like for a woman to just like me because of my French accent.  
-Well, they would realized your beautiful brown eyes with golden sparks first.  
The doctor couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly they heard a man of the laboratory cough really hard, to the point in which he coughed blood. Eva was going to stand up but Reid’s voice stopped her:  
-Eva, don’t get close, the sanitarians will take care of him, please.  
Two sanitarians stepped into the laboratory to examine him, all that were there paying attention. When the woman realized what it was, she turned to look at Reid, her face pale and her eyes opened wide, filled with terror.  
-Tuberculosis… We’ve been working with the bacterium, one of the viral was dangerous because we speed the process the infection…  
Eva hugged her legs to her chest and covered her head with her hands.  
-Look at me- Reid asked -Eva, look at me.  
When she looked up, he saw her eyes were filled with tears.  
-I promise you we are going to fix this and I’m going to take you out of there.  
-You can’t promise that- she said in a whisper -we are in a laboratory infected with tuberculosis, in less than an hour will all be infected.  
Reid swallowed nervous.  
-Eva…  
-If I can’t get out, tell my parents and Ben I love them.  
-You are going to tell them in person.  
-And you… You are the best peculiarity I could have ever found, Spencer. Thank you.  
-Don’t say goodbye, nothing’s going to hurt you.  
-You are so lovable and you don’t realize… Don’t ever suppress how you are- she put her hand over the glass before standing up to go to the other side of the room where there was no glass.  
Reid asked the police to them him step into the room and, thanks to the suit he was wearing, he could. Eva looked at him surprised.  
-Are you mad?  
-I’m not going to let you go through this alone- he said confidently before turning and speak for the rest of people -I’m Dr. Spencer Reid and I work with the FBI.  
He tried to calm down everyone and he also asked a few question that could help with the case. After 15 minutes, he looked at Eva, who was sitting in a chair against the wall and walk towards here, crouching to be face to face.  
-How are you feeling?  
-I’m okay, but the most of them are sweating, coughing will come soon.  
-I think I know how to make Rogers give me those viral- he said standing up -hold on until I come back.  
-Are you thinking in doing it by yourself?- she asked walking behind him to the door.  
-There’s no time.  
-He could throw you a viral.  
-It’s a risk of my job- he looked at him with kind eyes -just be calmed until I come, there’s a lot of things I still want to tell you.  
-Spencer…  
The woman didn’t know what to say so she just saw him leaving.  
The time passed slowly, too slowly, until the unit appeared in the laboratory to inform that they had arrested Rogers. The laboratory would be disinfected and all of them would have to be analyzed. Eva smiled relieved but approached the glass to call the attention of Emily.  
-Agent, excuse me, I don’t know if you remember me. I’m doctor Evangeline Sanders, do you know if doctor Reid is alright?  
Emily smiled.  
-I remember you, although we weren’t introduced. And Reid is fine, he’s with Hotch taking Rogers to the car. Are you okay?  
-I’m well, thank you.  
They smiled at each other slightly and in that moment Reid appeared with a big smile. Emily could observe how Eva’s eyes lit up when she saw the doctor who said:  
-I told you everything will be fine.  
-How glad I am that you are always right.  
They both laughed but they were interrupted by one of the specialists in infections.  
-Dra. Sanders, you must come with me.  
-Of course- she looked at Reid with a smile -talk soon and thank you.  
She nodded at Emily still with a smile before following the specialist.  
-Are you okay, Reid?- asked Emily to her friend.  
-Yes, of course.  
-You were really nervous in the room.  
-I couldn’t think clearly and I couldn’t find a way to calm her down. When she has realized that it was tuberculosis, you should have seen her face Emily. She was terrified and I didn’t know what to do.  
-You could make Rogers to surrender, you’ve saved the lives of them all.  
The doctor sighed with a small smile.  
-Do you think Hotch will mind if I stay? I will like to check if Eva is alright.  
-I don’t think there’s a problem.  
Reid smiled before looking at the laboratory where he saw how Eva was analyzed. Both went back to the room where their coworkers were gathering up the documents.  
-How are in the laboratory?  
-There’s just a man who has showed advanced symptoms, but I think that the rest are okay. They are being analyzed now.  
-And Eva?- J.J. asked.  
-She’s well. Hotch- his boss looked at him -I would like to stay until Eva ends her checks, I promise to give you my report at first hour.  
-Sure, see you tomorrow.  
-Thank you- Reid said with a small smile.  
Morgan approached him, putting his hand on Reid’s shoulder.  
-Do you need me to take you something?  
-No, it’s okay. I have a copy of War and Peace in my bag and I can take a coffee over the machines.  
-Alright.  
Reid helped his friends and J.J. went to his side.  
-Spence, how are you?  
-Better- said with a smile -I was a bit worried.  
The agent didn’t say anything, just caressed his back and said goodbye when they left the building. They all except Hotch, who went to the laboratory to thank their collaboration of those who were implicated. Eva observed him and called his attention approaching the glass.  
-Doctor- he greeted with his serious voice.  
-Agent.  
-How do you feel?  
-Great, a bit shaky still but I’m fine, thank you.  
-I’m glad to know that.  
-Thanks for coming. I mean, without your unit we could still be here, and in worse conditions. So thank you for your job.  
-Don’t thank me for that. And if someone deserved that gratitude, it would be Reid- Eva smiled nodding -I hope to see you in a better situation.  
-Yes, me too. Goodbye agents.  
Hotch went with the rest to the cars, smiling a bit seeing the doctor immersed in his book with a coffee in a chair next to him.  
Half an hour later, Eva and the rest of his colleagues cold leave the laboratory, all of them clean and safe from infection. The woman said goodbye to them before going downstairs to the main floor where she stopped at the sight of the Reid who stood up and waved at her, making her to walk to him.  
-Spencer, what are you doing here?  
-I wanted to know how are you.  
-It has been an hour since you resolved the case, you shouldn’t have waited for me.  
-I don’t mind, I’ve re-read War and Peace of Tolstoi- she looked at him surprised and Reid pressed his lips before keep talking -I needed to know you were alright.  
Eva smiled before taking a step towards him and wrapping her arms around him.  
-Thank you…- she whispered leaning her chin on his shoulder.  
Reid couldn’t help but smile and hugged her back.  
-Are you okay?  
The woman understood the meaning of that question, making her smile.  
-Yes.  
Eva pulled away smiling, happy to know Reid trusted in her enough to let her hug him. During the months that had been sharing, the woman got closer bit by bit in the physical topic, and she knew Reid was conscious of it but if he hadn’t said anything or rejected her, it was a good sign.  
-Well, I think it’s only fair to invite you to have dinner since you’ve stayed here for me and I’m sure you are hungry.  
-It’s not necessary.  
-Let me, please, come to have dinner with me.  
Visibly surprised, he ended nodding and opened the main door letting her go first.  
-Have you really read War and Peace?  
-Yes, but this time in it’s original language.  
Eva laughed.  
-There’s nothing like reading in Russian to pass the time. I don’t know any Russian restaurants, but I feel like to have a great pizza and a huge Coke, what do you say?  
-I’m not fan of refreshments but I wouldn’t say no to a great pizza.  
They got into her car but Eva didn’t start it and stared ahead thoughtful.  
-There has been a moment in which I was really scared- she confessed.  
-It’s normal when you face…  
-Death?- she looked at him and he nodded -did you feel like this when Tobias Hankel kidnapped and drugged you?  
Reid had told her about her experience, about his kidnapper and his drug addiction.  
-Yes, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of being afraid.  
-I’m not ashamed, it’s just that I’ve never felt that terror in my life. Not even in high school- she licked her lips frowning -I don’t want to think in all the time you’ve felt like this with your work.  
-Gages of my job- he said with a small smile.  
Eva sighed starting the car and drove in silence until arriving to the place where they would have dinner, getting off the car without saying a word. But the doctor knew that Eva was still a bit scared, confirming it when a tear escaped her eye. Reid wiped it with his thumb making her smile.  
-I’ve been a bit melodramatic in the laboratory.  
-We all want to say goodbye to our loved ones in moments like that, I recorded an audio for my mom when I was infected with anthrax, telling her how proud I was of being her son and that I loved her. You haven’t been melodramatic, you’ve acted as everyone would.  
The woman nodded and took his arm softly.  
-Let’s eat a pizza with lots of cheese, please.  
Reid chuckled and let her lead him inside the local, where she asked for a pizza and drinks for both. The local was a bit full and Eva realized that the doctor was a bit uncomfortable so she changed the order to make it a take out order. He frowned confused until she went back to him and offered her hand.  
-Better a quieter place. There’s a nice picnic lunch in a park near of here that is sheltered, what do you say?  
Reid smiled and took her hand. They took the order and went to the picnic lunch where they were comfortable.  
-Are you alright?- Eva asked him.  
-Yes, why?  
-Because I think I haven’t been the only one scared today in the university.  
-I don’t like to see the people I care about in danger.  
The woman smiled a bit blushed, looking at her hands. Reid smiled at her reaction and took a slice of pizza thinking he wasn’t the only easy to make blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva sighed while looking at the reflection of the mirror, her hands working fast on her long blonde hair to undo her hair. She had been all day in meetings to organize a conference and she was really tired, thinking that she still had to go back home, prepare her suitcase to travel to Canada and going to the airport tired her even more. She left the bathroom and went to her desk, stopping on her tracks a few meters away when she saw a bouquet of flowers on a glass vase. Confused, Eva looked at her workmates that were gathering their things up to go home, and approached to smell the flowers. It was a wonderful bouquet made with orange and white flowers.  
-They had brought them while you were in the bathroom- Eva looked at his youngest workmate in the laboratory called Richard -and they asked for you so I told them they could leave them there.  
-Have they told you who sends them?  
-No, but there’s a card there- he said pointing the side of the vase.  
The doctor took it and opened it to read:

Dear Evangeline: I’ve had the enormous pleasure of reading your last article about the investigation of the use of nanotechnology in the development of microbiology. It’s simple brilliant and I wanted to congratulate you  
Your friend, Doctor Spencer Reid.

Eva couldn’t help but smile and bit her lip trying not to giggle. Richard, who was observing her, laughed calling her attention.  
-Secret admirer?  
-No- she said back laughing -it’s a friend that wanted to congratulate me because of my last article.  
-Understandable, it’s really good. I’ve heard they could give you a promotion.  
-Really?- Richard nodded -that would make me your boss.  
-And I don’t see anything bad about that- he said with a smile before going -see you in a week.  
-See you.  
The woman sat on her chair looking at the flowers. Since the incident, Reid and she had taken a step in their friendship. She wasn’t sure in which direction, but she knew something had changed. They weren’t more affectionate, but something had changed in the way to look at each other, the smiles, the comfortable silences, little jokes… And she liked a lot those changes. She liked HIM a lot.  
She took her phone and look for Reid’s number, licking her lips while listening to the tones at the other side.  
-Hello Eva- the doctor greeted making her smile.  
-Hello doctor Reid, how are you?  
-Ending some informs, and you?  
-Well, today’s has been a really long day. Filled with meetings and I’m exhausted but when I got to my desk I’ve found a wonderful bouquet of flowers that has made my night.  
-I’m glad you had liked the flowers.  
Morgan, who were going back to his desk after taking a coffee, paid attention to the conversation since he had heard that sentence.  
-They are beautiful, thank you so much. With a message would have been enough.  
-An article that good deserved more than just a message.  
Eva smiled brightly although he couldn’t see it.  
-You are great Spencer, thank you.  
-My pleasure- they stayed in silence for a few seconds -if you are not very tired, we could have dinner together. I would pick you up, of course.  
Morgan opened his eyes wider, he didn’t think he would heard his friend asking a girl out, as much as ‘just friends’ he said they were. Meanwhile, Eva pressed her lips before answering with a sad voice:  
-I would love it Spencer, but I can’t. I have to prepare my suitcase and take a fly to Ottawa in three hours.  
-Oh… It’s okay.  
But the woman could hear the disappointment of his voice.  
-I’m coming back in a week, if you are not in any case away from Virginia, I would love to go to have dinner with you.  
Reid smiled slightly.  
-I take your word… I let you go to prepare your suitcase, have a safe trip.  
-Thank you, talk soon Spence.  
-Bye Eva.  
Both hung up. The woman took the boquet,, vase included, and went home.  
Reid sighed leaning on his chair, frowning and playing with the pen.  
-Ey, pretty boy- the doctor looked at his friend -how have you send flowers to?  
-Eva, a gift to congratulate her for an article.  
-And may I ask why has she rejected your petition of having dinner?  
-She travels to Ottawa.  
Reid pressed his lips before concentrate again in his inform, at least until he heard Morgan’s chair moved next to him, his friend leaning his friend on the table next to the papers he was working in.  
-Reid, you know I tell you this with all my love and I know you don’t like to talk about this things but if I can give you an advice is, we all see how short our lives can be, if that woman makes you happen, don’t waste time.  
Morgan went back to his place without another word, letting the doctor think about it. After the dinner they shared after the incident, Reid couldn’t help but think about that the terror he had felt for her, was different than the scare he could experimented in his years working with his friends when they were in danger. In both situations he was terrified, but J.J., Emily or Garcia he could concentrate to save them, but with Eva he could only think about being by her side. His first instinct wasn’t find a solution but being with her. And that reaction scared him because he realized that Eva was more than a simple friend. That she made him feel much more.

A week later, Eva stepped into her balcony, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The weather that night was very nice and she could have rest in the flight after a week of conferences. She opened her eyes to contemplate the city when an idea popped into her mind. She took her phone to make a call that was answered immediately.  
-Doctor Evangeline Sanders! What do I own this pleasure?  
-Hello Penelope, how are you?  
-Fabulous, I’m always fabulous, and you?  
-I’ve just arrived from Ottawa and I was wondering if the unit are in a case.  
-And for unit you are referring our genius- she laughed -they have arrived this morning, they are ending informs right now. But you could have called Reid to know that, so tell me what’s in your mind.  
Eva laughed to.  
-I wanted to surprise Spencer since I debt him a dinner.  
-Oh, really?  
The doctor almost could hear Penelope’s smile on the other side of the phone.  
-Yes, so I’m asking you when they end?  
-In an hour and a half if they are not called in another case.  
-Perfect.  
-Then, see you?  
-Yes, see you later. And thank you.  
-Your wishes are my orders, see you!  
Penelope hung up making Eva laughed. Penelope had reached her after the incident, giving her personal number in case Eva needed something. The doctor was really surprised but, remembering how nice Penelope was after all that happened with Max, Eva knew that the woman had kindness without limits.  
As she had said, an hour and a half later she was in front of the door of the federal building. She saw J.J. and Morgan stepping out of the building first, Hotch, Rossi and Penelope, and last Emily and Reid. They all had seen her, smiling surprised, and turned to look at Reid, who stopped on his tracks looking at her. Eva approached him laughing until he chuckled and walked towards her too.  
-Why haven’t you called me to tell me you had arrived?- Reid asked once they were in front of each other.  
Eva titled her head with a smile before answering shrugging:  
-I wanted to surprise you.  
Reid laughed, making her smile. The rest of the unit approached them greeting the woman.  
-We are going to have a drink, do you want to come?- Emily offered with a smile.  
Eva looked at his friend.  
-Yes, sure- she said back without looking away from Reid.  
The rest went to their cars but Morgan whispered something to the doctor, who turned to look at Eva.  
-Can I go with you in your car?  
-Of course, you will have to lead me to get the bar.  
The cars started to get out of the apartment but before Eva started the car, Reid asked:  
-How have you known I was here and not in a case?  
-Penelope- he frowned -she gave me her number after what happened in the university. She’s a ray of sunshine.  
-Yes, Garcia is… Garcia.  
They stared at each other, without saying a word, with small smiles. Eva leaned into him and pressed her lips on his cheek softly, giving him a small kiss.  
-Thank you for the flowers- she whispered when she pulled away, but still near of his face.  
-Yo-You’re welcome. I liked a lot your article- he answered looking at her eyes thought his eyes travelled to her lips for a second.  
The woman licked her lips unconscious because she realized that small detail, before pulling away and starting the car.  
The bar was small, but it had a huge dance floor, a bar that occupied the whole wall where there were a few waiters, the tables were distributed along others walls. Penelope quickly took Eva’s arm and took her to the bar to ask for the drinks. The analyst knew what her friends drank so she asked for them before joining the rest of the unit, who had taken a table in the corner of the local. Eva sat next to Reid, leaning in to tell him:  
-I haven’t forgotten about our dinner.  
He smiled nodding.  
-Tell us Eva- said Morgan smiling -we know you are brilliant in your job but, what characterizes doctor Sanders?  
-You do profiles, tell me.  
All he women laughed while the men smiled.  
-I like your answer, yeah. Agility and wit.  
-Yes- said Reid -you should see her speed with crosswords.  
Eva looked at him with a small smile and in that moment their drinks arrived. Rossi looked at the drink of the woman since just because of the smell he knew it was just Coca-Cola.  
-Don’t you drink?  
-I have to drive, and I don’t want to drink alcohol to be honest.  
-And in case of doing, which is your drink?  
-She seems like a rum woman- Morgan commented.  
-No, I think she’s a woman of beer and…- J.J. squinted looking at her while thinking -white vodka?  
-And sometimes tequila- Eva said back winking at her.  
They all asked Eva about her interests while Reid observed them, he knew all the answers already.  
Not long after, Penelope and Emily dragged Eva to the dance floor, followed by Morgan. J.J. approached her friend with a smile which made him be alert.  
-Well…- Reid looked at her waiting for THE question -how is it going with Eva?  
-Very good, she’s a great friend.  
-Boy- both agents looked at Rossi that smiled at them after sipping his drink -that way of looking at her is not precisely how you look at a friend.  
-I…- he pressed his lips making both of them laugh and made Hotch smile.  
-Ey- J.J. put her hand on Reid’s arm -whichever is your choice, we will support you, but we believe you should give her a chance. She seems a great woman.  
-I don’t know if she…- he coughed looking at the dance floor where he saw Eva laughing with Emily -if she could feel the same.  
The song ended and the four who had been dancing, approached the table again, drinking from their glasses. A new song started and Eva opened her eyes wide.  
-I LOVE THIS SONG!  
-It’s really old- commented Emily.  
-1967, Frankie Vallie- Reid said instantly.  
Eva smiled at him and started to move her hips while leaning her elbows on the table. Penelope laughed making Eva to look at her and ask:  
-Do you know the lyrics?  
-Of course, baby.  
Both of them laughed before starting to sing while they looked at each other with a small smile:

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

They all laughed with the melodramatic interpretation of both, what they didn’t expect was Eva turning to look directly a Reid, who swallowed because of the intensity of her eyes.

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

She smiled at him slightly before pulling away of the table, Penelope following her, and they held hands like they were going to dance and screamed above the music:

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Reid looked at his hands on the table, his breath erratic and his mouth dry, which made him drink what was left in his glass. Hotch and J.J. observed him, looking at each other with a small smile. Rossi leaned in to whisper in the doctor’s ear:  
-I think that answers your question boy.  
The young agent looked at Eva and Penelope, singing and dancing with the cheering of Morgan and Emily.  
The night continued, Rossi even danced a song with the women, Hotch laughing while observing them. Reid, nerveless, didn’t move, replaying again and again the moment in which Eva had sung directly to him. He tried to find another reason than what his friends and himself thought, but he didn’t find it. He felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to find the small smile of Eva.  
-Are you okay?  
-Yes.  
-You seem distant.  
-I’m just a bit tired.  
-If you want, I can take you home.  
-No, no. Don’t worry- the woman squinted her eyes and took a chair closer to sit next to him -what…?  
-My feet hurt- she murmured taking off her shoes.  
-When you get home you should put them in cold water, it helps circulation.  
-I would remember it- she smiled observing the empty glass of her friend -may I buy you another drink, pretty boy?  
Reid looked at his glass swallowing.  
-I’m fine, but you must be thirsty- he stood up and looked at her quickly before murmuring -give me a minute.  
Eva sighed looking how Reid went to the bar. Morgan got closer to her with a smile.  
-Are you tired already?  
-The truth is I don’t remember the last time I danced that much.  
The agent laughed.  
-We don’t do this often, but when we do, oh pretty girl… We burn the floor.  
-Except the bosses and Spencer.  
-Well, Reid always enjoys more with a conversation than having a drink and dancing- she nodded -by the way, I’ve liked a lot what you’ve done?  
-Excuse me?  
-Look, I will be honest with you. Reid is like my little brother and when you started to meet I was worried. I like you and you make him smile, I’m just asking you to not play with his feelings.  
-I would never play with the feelings of others- she answered -and yes, I like him. I like him a lot.  
Morgan smiled and was going to answer her when Reid joined them with a drink.  
-Here you have- he said putting the glass in front of her.  
-Thank you dear.  
The doctor smile sitting on his chair again. Morgan looked at them and licked hi slips.  
-Eva, would you mind taking Reid home?  
-Of course not.  
-I’m going to surprise my wife at the hospital- Eva frowned confused -my wife is doctor, Savannah Hayes.  
-Dr. Hayes is your wife? She’s as strong woman, I love how she doesn’t let other undervalue her job.  
-Do you know her?  
-My laboratory collaborates a lot with the hospital, a lot of times we’ve worked there with some specialists. So yeah, I know your wife.  
-I see. We could have a doublé date someday- he winked at Reid -see you.  
-Bye- she said goodbye.  
Both watched Morgan saying goodbye to the rest and leave the local.  
-Sorry.  
-Why?- Eva looked at Reid.  
-Sometimes Morgan likes to play with me.  
-Does he have reasons to play with you?- the doctor looked at her but didn’t say anything, which made her sigh -I will end this drink and we can go, okay?  
He just nodded looking away. The woman observed him, she has showed her cars and hoped he did the same to take a step on secure land instead of making something stupid.  
A little bit later the two of them said their goodbyes to the rest and stayed in silence even on their way to Reid’s house. Eva was scared that her action would have scared him, maybe she was wrong and he just saw her as a good friend and now he felt uncomfortable.  
-I like your friends- she said at last -even I think I’ve seen your boss smile, I thought he couldn’t.  
-Hotch is a really professional and serious man but he relaxes a bit when we are not in a case. Sometimes he’s even humorous.  
Eva laughed.  
-He seems a good man. Though I think my favorite is Penelope, that woman has such an energy and vitality…  
-A lot of times she makes us smile after a hard case- he smiled sweetly remembering some of the shared moments with the analyst -we are a family, we’ve been through unbelievable things. I can’t imagine what I do every day without one of them.  
The doctor smiled brightly.  
-That’s wonderful.  
-Besides…- the woman noticed the doubt in his voice, making her frown. Reid bit his lip and took a deep breath -my father abandoned my mom when I was just a child and I found myself obligated to intern my mom in a hospital because she suffers schizophrenia and I couldn’t take care of her. Getting in the FBI and finding that family was the best that could happen to me.  
Eva didn’t know what to say and just drove in silence until parking in front of the building where Reid lived.  
-What type of schizophrenia does your mother suffer?  
Reid was surprised by the question. Normally when he told someone, they told him they were sorry and avoided to talk about it.  
-Paranoid.  
-Then it’s normal you had to intern her. Is she in Las Vegas?  
-Yes, in Bennington. She’s really well attended there, though I want to take her to Baltimore.  
-Why?  
-She has been diagnosed with Alzheimer and they are developing a treatment there that could not just stop the illness but revert it.  
-The new study of John Hopkins?  
-Yes, I hope they choose her- Eva smiled at him -haven’t I scared you?  
-The mental state of your mother or your broken family doesn’t change my vision of you. You are still my Spencer.  
-Your Spencer?- he asked with a small shy smile.  
-Yes, my Spencer- she answered with a big one.  
They stared at each other under the pale light of a streetlight. Eva liked how his eyes sparkled, so expressive, like they could read you. Reid, on her side, had to make an effort not to look at her lips. He thought about the moment she sang for him and knew that Rossi was right, but in that moment he didn’t feel very brave. He looked away swallowing.  
-I think I should go now.  
-Yes, you have to rest.  
The doctor put his hand on the handle of the door to open it, but turned to look at her once more.  
-I call you tomorrow, and send me a message when you arrive home.  
-Of course- she moved fast and kissed his cheek -goodnight Spencer.  
-B-bye Eva.  
Reid stepped out of the car and walked to the door of his building, turning to wave at her. She winked at him and started the car again to leave. Eva drove with a big smile on her lips, the fear of having made a mistake gone. And if he didn’t take the step, she would do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid hung up his pone, looking at it perplex before starting to laugh, a small tears in his eyes.  
-What’s up?- Emily asked from her table.  
-I’ve been called from Johns Hopkins hospital, my mom has been accepted in their study.  
-Really?  
-Yes- he said with a huge smile.  
-Congratulations!- said the agent getting up to hug her friend.  
-What are we celebrating?- Morgan asked appearing with a cup of coffee.  
-My mom is going to the Baltimore Hospital I told you about.  
-That’s great!- Morgan clapped Spencer’s back.  
-Some days ago they called me to tell me she hadn’t been accepted, but it seems they had change their mind.  
-Maybe they had a place for her in the last moment- Emily offered.  
-They hadn’t told me anything, simply that she’s been accepted and that she will start her treatment in a week.  
-Then let’s thanks for the luck of your mother- Morgan smiled.  
Reid laughed nodding and a little bit later he told the good news to J.J., who hugged him excited.  
-You will be closer to your mom.  
-Yes, I can visit her more often.  
-It’s amazing Spence, I’m so happy for you.  
-I can’t believe they had accepted her. I should have asked why they have.  
-Don’t think about it and just accept it.  
But the doctor didn’t believe in such a luck, and he knew there must have a reason for them to change their opinion. He had ended some informs he had to give Hotch when something clicked on his mind. After a small goodbye to his boss and friends, he quickly picked up his things and took the subway, but not to go to his house.  
Reid knocked the door nervous, wishing to prove that his theory was right, hoping to be right, but he didn’t expect to find a paled Eva to open the door. Her red nose stood out along with her tired eyes.  
-You are ill- he blurted out.  
-Win-win for the doctor- she said with hoarsely voice before swallowing and stepping aside to let him in.  
-A cold?  
-Yes, I’ve been like this for two days.  
-If I knew before I would have come. Though I’ve been in a case.  
-It’s just a cold- she started to cough and Reid made her bend over, rubbing her back with a worried face -you should go, you are going to catch my cold.  
-I take vitamins.  
-You know that doesn’t stop the infection.  
-Not completely, but it reduces a 20%.  
-A high percent for someone with phobia of germs.  
-Not that high as not to help you.  
Eva straightened again, looking at him with a small smile.  
-You are lovely.  
Reid blushed laughing a bit.  
-Have you had fever?  
-The first day, not today, for now.  
-Okay. You should take a warm shower and put on a cotton shirt to transpire because you haven’t changed your clothes for two days.  
-I look horrible, don’t I?  
-Your t-shirt sticks to your body because of the sweat.  
-The things you notice Doctor Reid- she winked at him and sighed -okay, make yourself comfortable, my home is your home.  
He nodded and observed how she went to the bathroom, taking off her t-shirt in the process and revealing her bare back. Reid swallowed and went to the kitchen to make some soup. He was surprised when he didn’t heard her singing and that would have worried him more if she hadn’t been flirty moments before.  
A bit later, he heard how she turned off the shower so the doctor served the soup in a bowl that he found in the kitchen. Reid also mixed water with lemon and honey for her throat. He put it all on a tray that he left on the coffee table when Eva appeared in the living room.  
-Oh wow, I should be ill more often to have you pamper me.  
Reid wanted to answer that he would pamper her without a reason if she wanted, but he just laughed.  
-I have tuppers with food in the fridge, take whatever you want and have dinner with me- she commented sitting on the sofa.  
-I’m not that hungry, it’s okay.  
-Spencer, please…  
The doctor sighed and went back to the kitchen to take some food. Ten minutes after, both were eating in silence and with their eyes fixed on a cartoon series that the two of them saw when they were children.  
-Ben and I could spend hours watching this show.  
-The good thing about this series it’s that it’s educative, right now most of them are just for enjoyment.  
-We go forward in some things but we take steps back in others. The worst is that our children will live with it.  
-Do you want to have children?  
-It’s not in my immediate plans of future but I would like to have them. Yours would be little geniuses, it’s in the genetics. And they would have a nice facial structure. You have cheekbones and a jaw worthy of a Greek statue.  
Reid laughed, making her smile, and they kept watching the TV. After eating, the doctor took the plates and cleaned them even though she protested against it. He was finishing when Eva stepped into the kitchen sighing, leaning on the door frame.  
-I think my fever is rising.  
The man looked at her and, without doubting, walked to her and leaned in to put his lips on her forehead.  
-Yes, you should take some medicine and go to bed, it will be more effective if you are sleeping- he realized she was looking at him surprised for what he had done -taking the temperature with lips is more reliable than with hands because its own temperature fluctuates.  
Eva smiled and moved around the kitchen to take the medicine.  
-Then I’m going to bed.  
-And I will go to let you rest.  
Both went to the main door, the doctor turned around to say goodbye before opening the door.  
-Call me tomorrow and tell me how you are.  
-I might ask for another free day to recuperate totally- she said with a small smile -thank you very much for staying, though I don’t know what you came here for in the first place.  
Reid opened his eyes wider and smiled brightly.  
-True, I wanted to ask you something.  
-Ask then.  
-I’ve been called this afternoon from Johns Hopkins hospital to communicate me that my mom has been accepted in the study.  
-Great! Congratulations Spencer.  
-The weird thing is that they had called me previously to tell me she wasn’t. And… Well, I wonder if you had something to do with it.  
-Me?  
-I don’t believe in luck or casualties. And much less with something like this.  
-I see…- she licked her lips and smile -I meet a lot of people in the conferences and I might have called to know about the state of your mother’s solicitude and talk to Jim Marlow.  
-The director of the study?  
-Yes, he’s a really nice man.  
The doctor stared at her perplex.  
-Why… Why have you done it?  
-Because I care about you- she replied with a smile.  
Reid swallowed, moved by her words, before leaning in and hug her tightly.  
-You are going to get ill- she said wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her chin on his shoulder.  
He laughed and got the courage to give her a shy kiss on the head, making her smile.  
-Thank you…- he said in a whisper.  
-Don’t thanks me.  
They pulled away slowly, smiling at each other when they were face to face.  
-Talk tomorrow- he said opening the door -rest as much as you can.  
-Thank you Spencer, talk tomorrow.  
She waved him goodbye and closed the door behind him.  
Three days later, Reid said goodbye hanging up his phone with a small smile. That morning Eva had decided to go back to work, her cold reduced to a bit throat irritation. The following days after visiting her, he went with soup and honey, although he couldn’t stay for too long because the woman fell asleep a bit later on the sofa. Reid had to wake her up and lead her to her bedroom. He covered her with a blanket, letting her sleep peacefully before leaving the house. But Eva had improved and he was glad to hear her with such vitality again. The doctor was decided to be brave, to follow Morgan’s advice and go for it. He commented his wish to Reid and J.J. to ask for advice, although they were playing in disadvantage because they didn’t know Eva like him.  
The good news got to the cheery analyst in Virginia while the rest was in North Dakota because of a case. Penelope didn’t doubt in helping her dear friend and the fourth night, once the case was over, she called Reid.  
-Yes, Garcia?  
-Good night, doctor Reid.  
-Everything alright?  
-I’ve heard the rumor that you plan to do something special for Eva.  
Reid sighed lying on his motel’s bed.  
-Who told you?  
-I will never reveal my sources. Just tell me, how special do you want it to be?  
-Well… Mmm…  
-That special, alright. Do you know she loves instrumental music?  
-Yes, she likes original soundtracks a lot.  
-Exactly and in two days the Film Symphoney Orchestra comes to Virginia.  
The doctor sat up on his bed.  
-Really?  
-Why would I lie to my sweet brains?  
-She would love it- he murmured biting his lip -Garcia, would you mind…?  
-You must pick your girl up at 7, the concert starts at 8:30, the doors opened at 8.  
-She’s not my girl- he said with a small smile.  
-If that night ends as I think it will do, she will be your girl.  
Reid laughed.  
-Thank you very much Penelope.  
-Anything for my favorite doctor. See you tomorrow, rest my pretty friend!  
-Good night.  
The man hung up, the biggest smile on his face and he looked for Eva’s numbers. After three tones, he heard that voice that made him smile just because.  
-Goodnight, doctor Reid.  
-Hello Eva, is it a good time to talk?  
-Yes, I’m just lying on my bed with my laptop and watching a movie, and you?  
-We’ve just ended a case, we’ll come back tomorrow. I wanted to know if you have any plans for tomorrow night.  
-No, do you have something in mind?- she asked with a smile.  
-You still owe me a dinner.  
-Are we going to have dinner?  
-It’s a surprise.  
Eva laughed.  
-Oh, okey. And what have I done to deserve a surprise like that?  
-Just being you- the woman felt herself blushing -I will pick you up at 7.  
-Okey- she said sweetly.  
-Then, see you in two days.  
-I’m looking forward to it.  
Reid smiled licking his lips.  
-Goodnight Eva.  
-Dream with me Spencer- she said as a goodbye with a smile before hanging up.  
The doctor chuckled looking at his screen, he couldn’t wait that night to arrive.

Eva tried to make Penelope tell her what was the surprise because she could discover it easily, but Penelope refused. She just said Eva had to dress really nicely and the doctor opted for a simple red and long sleeved dress, it had a small peak neckline, it was tight to the waist to fall with ease to the knees. She wore black high heels and a black trench coat. She was keeping her things on her purse when the doorbell rang, Reid was waiting her in the street with his hands in his pockets, swinging on his feet. He turned, nervous, to look at her when she opened the door of the building. Eva smiled brightly and she kissed his cheek as a greeting.  
-Ups- she cleaned the lipstick stain she had left on his cheek -I’m sorry.  
-It’s okay- he smiled shyly.  
-Tell me, where are you going to take me?  
-I told you it was a surprise, so you won’t know until we are there.  
-Really?  
Reid offered his arm with a smile, without saying anything more, and she accepted it. They walked through Virginia’s streets, talking about the last books he had read, the progress in her laboratory… Until they reached the concert hall in which door was announced the concert of the Film Symphoney Orchestra. Eva squealed and turned to look at the doctor that was laughing.  
-Aren’t you joking?  
-Of course not.  
-Why?  
-Because you like original soundtracks.  
-But… B-but. Spencer…  
He took her hand, pulling her softly to the door. Without having the chance of saying anything, the woman followed him inside the building to the seats.  
-May I?- Reid asked behind her once Eva had unbuttoned her trench coat. She nodded and the man took her trench coat carefully, folding it on his forearm before the woman turned to look at him.  
He couldn’t help but looking her up and down, making her blush.  
-You are gorgeous. Well, you always are, but what I want to say it…  
-Thank you Spencer- he said putting her hand on his arm -for your compliment and for this surprise. You didn’t have to, really.  
-It’s not a problema, I wanted to do something special for you.  
-Why?- she asked titling her head.  
-Look Eva, I…  
In that moment an usher reached them, asking them to take their seats because the concert was going to start soon. They observed how the orchestra took a seat and prepared their instruments, Eva took Reid’s hand, intertwining their fingers. The doctor smiled squeezing her hand softly and she answered caressing his knuckles.  
During the two hours of concert, they did not release each other's hands until the end, in which Eva got up to applaud, along with the rest of the room, although very few had tears in her eyes like her. Reid could not stop smiling at seeing her so excited, that smile widening when she turned to look at him.  
-Guau…- she said almost without voice.  
The doctor laughed and put his hand on the small of her back to lead her through the building to get out. Once outside of the auditorium, they stayed on the side of the hall, the woman chuckled looking at Reid.  
-It has been amazing, it has been a dream!  
The man laughed and, surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her high heels making it easier for her to do so. Reid smiled wrapping his arms around his waist, pushing her closer.   
-Thank you so much- she whispered, ticking his ear.  
He didn’t answer, he just smiled when Eva pulled away a bit but still in the doctor’s arms. Reid felt butterflies in his stomach, his hand trembling a bit on her waist, and swallowing nervous. She smiled, moving one of her hands to put them over his cheek. It would have been the perfect moment to kiss for the first time, but the cheeky destiny interrupted. Reid’s phone rang, making the both of them to pull away abruptly so he could answer the call. The woman pressed her lips together thinking in the moment they almost had. A bit later, he hung up and looked at her with a small pout.  
-Eva…  
-A case?  
-They wouldn’t call me if it wasn’t too urgent because they knew how important this night was for me.  
Eva squinted her eyes.  
-Important?  
-Yes- he said looking at her eyes.  
-Did you tell them?  
-I asked them for advice because I wanted everything to go perfect, dates aren’t my thing- he said with a nervous laugh, making her smile -and Garcia got me the tickets.  
-Wow…  
-I had a rather different vision of how this night would end, I’m so sorry.  
She sighed with a sad smile and took his hand.  
-Let me called a taxi to take you to your job and take me home.  
Reid nodded looking at the floor, visibly sad of the turn of the night. He had all planed and all had gone to waste. Eva could see how frustrated he was and dropped his hand to cup his jaw. The doctor looked at her just right before she approached her face to his and kissed his lips softly. Reid took a breath and closed his eyes, feeling warmth in Eva’s lips, kissing her back shyly until she pulled away with a small smile.  
-I think the date has gone really well.  
The doctor bit his lip without knowing what to say, resting his cheek on one of Eva's hands. She smiled again and slowly moved her hands away to take his hand and lead him out of the building, where she called a taxi that parked right in front of them. First they gave Eva's address, even though the FBI building was closer, but Reid preferred to leave her at home first. During the drive, in which they were holding hands, they said nothing, but as soon as their eyes met, they smiled and looked away, still smiling.  
When they stopped in front of Eva's house, the two looked at each other, not knowing how to say goodbye.  
-I will call you when we end the case.  
-Be careful.  
She kissed his cheek before paying the taxi driver and get off of it, smiling at the doctor. When Reid appeared in the FBI building, Penelope, who had been waiting for him, approached him quickly.  
-I’m so sorry Spencer, you don’t know how much.  
-It’s okay- he said with a small smile.  
The analyst squinted her eyes before smiling.  
-What’s that lipstick on your cheek?  
The doctor opened his eyes wide and put his hand over the cheek Eva had kissed him to say goodbye.  
-I… Em…  
Penelope laughed and took a handkerchief, offering it to him.  
-I think you should go to the bathroom to clean it, and the stain on you lips too- Reid’s cheeks turned into an intense red, making the woman laugh -I’m glad to know that though we’ve interrupted your date, everything has gone well.  
-We still have to talk.  
-You’ve kissed, I think it’s clear what you feel.  
-Actually… She h-has kissed me.  
Penelope laughed.  
-Cheers girl! I like her even more know- Reid smiled -I’m really happy for you.  
-Thank you, and thank you for the tickets. She loved it.  
She winked and pushed him softly to the bathrooms where Reid cleaned his cheek and lips, smiling at his reflection. He looked forward to end the case to see her again, kiss her again, start the relationship he had been imagining for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva was having dinner of a Tupper that she had heated in the microwave while she was sat in her sofa, her feet on the coffee table while the news where on the TV. The news about the floods in Louisiana was interrupted for an alert. A journalist was in front of the FBI building saying there had been a shooting in one of the floors. Eva left the Tupper on the table and leaned in, paying all her attention to the screen. She saw how an ambulance stopped at the door and shortly after a stretcher came out of the building, with someone who got into the ambulance. The journalist informed that an agent had been injured but she didn’t say a name. Nervous, Eva took her phone to call Reid but her call wasn’t answered so she went to her room to put on her shorts because she was in her panties, and took her wallet and keys before leaving her house with her phone between her shoulder and her ear. Her calls were without response.  
She drove to the hospital where the injured agent had been transferred to, almost parking in the middle of the parking and running to the hospital reception. There she asked, begged, them to tell her where the FBI agent was, that she was family, but they didn’t believe her and didn’t let her go inside. She tried to sneak in joining a group of nurses, but the security guards caught her by the shoulders, inviting her to leave the hospital. Nerveless, a feminine voice asked the guards to let her go. Eva looked at her salvation, smiling relieved.  
Meanwhile, Reid couldn’t hear anything around him, like someone had turned off her capacity of hearing, he could just think that his best friend was being operated because of a serious wound. He didn’t hear how Morgan call him, until the agent squeezed his shoulder making him go back to the reality. Morgan pointed the end of the corridor and when Reid looked, he saw Emily with Eva next to her, whose shoulders visibly dropped when they looked at each other. The doctor stood up to receive them  
-Look who have I found trying to sneak thorough the security- said Emily looked at the members of the unit.  
-What are you doing here?- Reid asked noticing her unusual attire, she was wearing old shorts judging the color, a My Chemical Romance’s t-shirt that was too big for her and her house slippers.  
-I’ve seen the news about the shooting and I’ve called your phone and you haven’t answered and I was going crazy so here I am, who is injured?  
-J.J.  
Eva sighed and stretched her arm to caress Reid’s cheek.  
-I’m sure everything will be fine, she’s a strong woman. She will fight.  
Both sat on the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room and the rest of the agents look at each other surprised because of the closeness because of them. Except Penelope, who smiled sweetly. No one knew about what had happened in their date two night before so they were surprised that Reid let her touch him in that way.  
-Are you all alright?- Eva asked looking at the rest worried.  
-Yes, we are fine- Rossi answered.  
-Eva- Hotch called her -you should go back home, we don’t know how long is going to be the operation.  
-I don’t care, I want to be here. At home I’m going to be really nervous waiting for news.  
Hotch just nodded and Reid took Eva’s hand whispering:  
-Thank you.  
Eva intertwined their fingers, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb for a few seconds while smiling him softly, before getting up dropping his hand softly.  
-I’m going for a coffee, someone wants one?  
-I’m going with you- said Morgan putting his hand on her back leading her through the corridors.  
They got to the coffee machine and starting to take them.  
-Thank you for coming, it’s really nice of you- said Morgan with a small sad smile.  
-I’m going to be honest, first I wanted to know if it was him the injured one.  
-Understandable.  
-But I also care about you all. You’ve been really nice to me and I worry about your wellbeing.  
Morgan stroked her arm.  
-As I suspect you are staying close to this unit, I’m afraid you will have to experience this more than once pretty girl- she sighed and looked at the floor until the agent called her-if you are going to start a relationship with Reid, you have to really think what are you going to deal with.  
Eva couldn’t answer because the lights suddenly turned off.  
-What the hell…?- Morgan said out loud and both went back with the rest of the unit that where lighting the place with their torches.  
Hotch talked on the phone while the rest was alert. Eva took Reid’s hand and caressed his knuckles because she remembered he once told her he didn’t like darkness. Suddenly shoots and screams were heard from the entrance of the hospital. Immediately all the agents with guns took them out, putting themselves fore of Penelope and Eva, they only ones unarmed.  
-Sagreb has come, he’s the only one alive- Hotch informed.  
The silence was oppressive in the hospital, suffocating. People hid into rooms, behind pillars, waiting for anything to happen. The agents decided to split up to inspect the hospital and be able of arresting, they ordered to Penelope and Eva to stay inside of the nurses’ room and wait for them. They held hands and went to the nurses’ room, closing the door behind them.  
-Sagreb is playing with advantage- Eva looked at the analyst -he’s an ex-soldier who was specialized to night missions, darkness is his element.  
Eva frowned thinking before saying:  
-I know where the electricity room is.  
-Really?  
-Yes, I’ve spent a lot of time in this hospital, we collaborate with the laboratory.  
-Could you lead me?  
Eva nodded and opened the door slowly, checking there wasn’t someone around. Penelope took off her high heels, preferring to go barefoot so she wouldn’t make any noise, and followed Eva through the corridors. They stepped into the zone that was just for authorized personal and went to the inferior part of the hospital. After 10 minutes, they reached the room and Eva used her phone to help Penelope. Thanks to her abilities, the analyst could reset the electric power, the light filling the hospital again.  
-And now?- Penelope asked scared.  
-We just wait for Sagreb to be arrested, but we can try to get the civilians out through these corridors.  
-Yes.  
They went back to the main floors, looking through the windows of the doors to check if Sagreb was close. Nerveless, after passing one of those doors, Eva froze in the place. That man had a machine gun pointing to the unit and a woman caught by the neck.  
-Eva?- Penelope asked seeing she wasn’t following.  
-Keep going without me.  
-What?  
The analyst looked through the window too, seeing what was happening.  
-Oh my god…  
Eva licked her lips, thinking of what to do. Her eyes fell on a big cart full of trays and she took one of those trays, swallowing while looking again through the window.  
-Penelope, stay here.  
-What are you going to do?  
But Eva didn’t answer. She opened the door carefully and tried not to look at the agents that were pointing to that man to concentrate and what she wanted to do. Slowly, she raised the tray and with all her strength, she hit the side of Sagreb’s head, sending him a few meters away on the floor. The unknown woman fell to the floor too but she moved away quickly. Without thinking, Eva ran to Sagreb and kicked the machine gun far from his reach. She stared at the unconscious body, still with the tray in her hands.  
-Eva…- she looked at Rossi who had approached her and took the tray from her trembling hands.  
-I haven’t killed him, have I?  
-No, you haven’t- Morgan said while handcuffing him.  
The woman let the air come out irregularly, feeling a warm hand on her bare shoulder. She turned her head to fund Reid, who was looking at her worried.  
-Are you okay?- she asked in a whisper.  
But Reid instead of answering, hugged her tightly, pressing her against his body. One of his hands was in the middle of her back while the other was on her nape, Eva’s face was in the gap between Reid's shoulder and neck. She wrapped her arms around his back, breathing in deeply against his neck. The unit took care of Sagred and the machine gun, looking at them with small smiled but without saying anything. Meanwhile, they had their eyes closed, feeling each other bodies, their breathing, their strong heart beatings in their chests.  
-Don’t do something like that ever again- Reid whispered.  
The woman didn’t say anything back, pressed her hands against his back. They stayed like that, hugging, for a while until they head someone coughing near of them. They pulled away to find Hotch.  
-J.J.’s surgery has ended, everything’s fine.  
-Can we see her?- Reid asked taking a few steps towards Hotch.  
-Once she is in a room, Will is here.  
Hotch looked at them and nodded before going away.  
-Who is Will?- Eva asked next to Reid.  
-J.J.’s husband- he turned his head to look at her -if you can wait a bit, I will take you home after seeing J.J.  
-Of course- she smiled and together walked through the corridor.  
Eva waited outside for Reid while he was with J.J., who would be accompanied by her husband. A little bit later, Reid and Eva went to her car to go back home. While she was driving, the doctor couldn’t stop himself from looking at her.  
Once she parked, Reid went with her to her building. The woman went up a couple of steps of the small staircase that led to the portal, and turned to look at the doctor.  
-Do you want to stay the night? It’s late and your house is far from here- she offered.  
-Thank you, but I don’t think it would be appropriate.  
-Wow- she said with a small giggle -are you okay?  
-J.J. is stable and Sagreb is arrested, I will be able to sleep. And how are you?  
-I’ve knocked a murderer out. When the adrenaline wears off, I will feel fulfilled.  
Reid laughed lightly because of her proud face.  
-Even though you have scared me a lot, you’ve been really brave.  
-I have my moments- she said comically.  
The doctor smiled, observing her with attention. The old clothes, the goose bumps from the soft breeze that blew, the hair stuck to her neck by the sweat, dark circles under her brown eyes ... Anyone could say that she needed to sleep and have a shower, but for him she was perfect.  
Reid approached his face to hers with determination, surprising her with he kissed her. Eva closed her eyes just a second later after feeling his lips, and her hands, almost in an involuntary move, went to Reid’s cheeks. She felt how he smiled against her lips and how he put his warm hands on her waist, making her sigh. They both felt a very pleasant tingling everywhere, making them embrace instinctively but without parting their lips until their lungs screamed for air. Eva swallowed as she looked into the doctor's bright eyes.  
-Are you sure you don’t want to stay?- she asked in a whisper wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Reid smiled, looking down while saying:  
-If we reach that point, I don’t want it to be just a physic necessity.  
He looked up, finding the big smile of the woman. Eva put her hand on his right cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb.  
-Only you can give me such a great answer.  
The doctor blushed, smiling shyly. She laughed leaning her forehead on his, closing her eyes.  
-Hotch has given as free day tomorrow, we could do something together- Reid murmured counting Eva’s eyelashes.  
-Are you asking me out, Dr. Reid?- she asked without opening her eyes but with a smile. Both laughed and she pulled away to look at his eyes properly -I would love it.  
-I will pick you up at 6- he said with a smile.  
Eva smiled again and kissed him once again.  
-See you at 6 then- the woman whispered against his lips.  
-Yes…  
She laughed before kissing him one last time and pulling away.  
-Goodnight.  
-Rest well.  
Eva bit her lip and turned to go upstairs. She opened the door but before stepping into the building, she looked at Reid over her shoulder, the doctor was observing her with a small smile. She waved and finally entered in the portal while he sighed smiling brightly before starting to walk back home, still feeling Eva’s lips.

The following day, Eva waited impatient next to the door, having gotten ready with a lot of time even though she didn’t know where they would go. She opted for a skirt, a blouse and nice flip flops. Being as punctual as always, Reid called. Without answering, she went downstairs after locking her door and opened the door of the portal excited to find Reid there, one hand in his pocket and the other had a few flowers.  
-Hi- he said with a smile.  
Eva smiled and didn’t hesitate in leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Reid wrapped her waist with his arm.  
-Hello- she said laughing -what do you have here?  
-This are snow bells. They appear when the spring starts and I think they are perfect because they represent the start of something good like… Like us.  
Her cheeks turned red, a small smile on her lips.  
-Do you know I haven’t blushed like this since college?  
-People doesn’t realize that the little details make the relationships work.  
-True- she took the flowers and smell them, closing her eyes a few seconds before looking at him with a smile -thank you, I love them.  
Reid smiled and Eva pulled away taking his hand.  
-Where are we going?  
-To the Natural Science Museum.  
Eva opened her eyes wide and smiled brightly. Time ago she had told him she wanted to visit different museums because with her job she didn’t have much time and when she had, she didn’t want to go alone. Reid laughed because of her reaction and pulled her arm softly to start walking.  
In their way, they talked holding hands and Eva put the flowers behind her ear before stepping into the museum. Inside, the woman didn’t have to read any information that was next to all the expositions because Reid explained everything, and she loved it. They walked admiring everything, Eva grabbing his arm while listening everything he said. There was a zone about marine life, where an underground aquarium occupied most of it. They sat on a bench to observe the different fishes. There was a moment in which they stayed quiet and Reid watched Eva while she was observing tropical fishes. That moment would be forever in his mind, like a photograph.  
They stayed inside for two hours and a half that seemed mere minutes, then they walked around without a direction until they decided to stop at a small restaurant. They asked for dinner and Reid received a call, he went a bit away to talk. Once he returned, Eva asked him worried:  
-Do you have to go?  
-No, no- he answered sitting again -it was Garcia, J.J. is back at home.  
-That’s fantastic!- Reid nodded smiling and she knew he wanted to visit his friend -we can go to see her after having dinner, it’s not too later.  
-Don’t you mind?  
-No, of course not.  
-Thank you very much.  
Eva smiled.  
They talked about everything they had seen in the museum and more personal thing, the mood of the doctor changing.  
-Are you alright? You seem nervous.  
-It’s necessary for you to know something about me but I don’t know how are you going to react…  
-Whatever it is, I’m not going to judge you.  
-As you know, most of the people experiment their first sexual encounters during their teenage years- he started to explain looking at the table -though in the last years the barometer of age has decreased until reaching the pre-adolescence years due to social pressure, which in my opinion is totally counterproductive because it has increased teenage pregnancies and the spread of sexually transmitted diseases ...  
-Spence…- she said with a small smile because he was rambling.  
-Sorry. What I wanted to tell you is that, there’s still a percentage that experience it later or don’t experience it at all…- he looked up at her shyly, seeing she had her head titled to the right while watching him. He licked his lips, he was going to reveal something really intimate for him -and I… I-I…  
-You are of that percentage that haven’t experimented it- he just nodded biting his lips worried -okay, and?  
Reid frowned.  
-It’s not something normal for a man of my age.  
-I’ve said I’m not going to judge you, and much less obligate you to do something you don’t want to. Besides, you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it. It’s something really important and we do not give it the credit it deserves. Surely you have data on how many people regret their first time and among them I am.  
-You don’t have to tell me…  
Eva smiled shanking her head and took his hand over the table.  
-I was 20, it was my second year of college and he was the first boy that truly showed me he liked me. When we started dating I told him I needed tie and he respected him although I know that he had to hold himself a lot of times. We barely saw each other, just in the weekends, because we were from different degrees. We were in the fourth month in the relationship and I told him I was ready and choose a night to do it. Maybe it was because I created great expectations but it was anything but what I imagined. It was not abrupt but I realized that I did it for him, I needed to have more confidence. I didn’t want to sleep with him afterwards, I felt uncomfortable and we ended up breaking up after two weeks.  
-I’m sorry.  
-What I mean to say it’s that I understand you and I totally agree. If in the future you feel I’m the right person, I’ll feel proud- Eva smiled and leaned in over the table to kiss him -and I’m a very patient woman, don’t worry.  
Before she could sit again, Reid aimed for his lips, making her smile into the kiss.  
-Thank you- he said honestly.  
They had a nice dinner and took the subway to go to J.J.’s house, Reid calling her husband to check they weren’t bothering them. It was Will who received them because J.J. was lying on the sofa with a book, a big smile on her lips when she saw them.  
-Hello! Thank you so much for coming to see me, it’s really nice of you- J.J. said hugging Reid before Eva leaned in two give her two kisses.  
The doctor sat in the same sofa in which J.J. was while Eva sat on an armchair.  
-Do you want something to drink?- Will asked with an amicable smile.  
-I’m okay, thank you- Eva answered.  
-I would like a coffee- Reid spoke up.  
-A coffee for the godfather of my boys- Will said going to the kitchen.  
-How are you?- Reid asked J.J. -I went to see you this morning but you were asleep.  
-Yes, since the surgery yesterday, I’ve been most of the time asleep. The stitches bother me a bit but everything is fine- she turned her head to look at Eva -I’ve been told about what you did at the hospital.  
-Pure adrenaline.  
Both women laughed.  
-It was really brave, you saved that woman and my unit- Eva smiled and shook her head -and tell me, what were you doing before coming? I hope I haven’t troubled your plans.  
-No, it’s okay- Reid answered.  
-You’ve just made the date longer- Eva added with a smile.  
-I’ve just have been unconscious less than a day and I’ve missed this.  
-To be honest, it didn’t happen yesterday- Eva looked at Reid but kept talking -before you called him I showed him I do like him.  
The doctor smiled shyly and J.J. kicked softly his thigh but he didn’t look up. The female agent looked at Eva with a smile.  
-I’m very happy for you.  
-Thank you.  
Reid and Eva stayed an hour with the couple. On the way home, he put his jacket over her when he noticed that the air was rising, although she didn’t say that she was cold. His gentlemanly gesture won a sweet kiss from her, who didn’t stop caressing his knuckles in their interlaced hands until they reached the door of her house, where the woman surrounded Reid's neck with her arms and didn’t hesitate to kiss him . The doctor had never stopped to think about the kisses, not even the ones he had shared before, but in that moment he knew that with Eva he would not get tired of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Their first month together flew by, between planes, breakfast dates, lunches or dinners, even in the early morning… They didn’t care as long as they saw each other, especially when he was days away because of a case.  
That Saturday Reid called Eva really early and she, still half asleep, reached for her phone on the bedside table and took it without looking who was calling.  
-You must have a good reason to wake me up.  
She heard a familiar laugh that made her smile against the pillow.  
-So that warning that you are a bit… Not really nice without your first coffee in the morning, it’s true- Eva just did an affirmation noise -I’m sorry to wake you up but I would like to have breakfast together and, if you want, we can go to watch a basketball game. Morgan play and he has invited us all, I would like you to come with me.  
-Which time is the game at?- she asked turning to be on her back.  
-In two hours.  
-Okey…- she yawned -em… where are you? Because I need to take a shower before going to have breakfast and I wouldn’t like you to wait for me in the street.  
-I’m at your portal.  
The woman frowned and stood up to go to the window of her bedroom and saw him right where he said he was.  
-Am I that predictable?  
-I just thought in the possibilities and both took me here. If you were sleeping you would like to have a shower, because you always do in the mornings, and you wouldn’t want me to be waiting in the street as you’ve said. But if you were up already, you would change your clothes and come down and I wouldn’t want you to wait for me.  
-Wow… You are good, you are really good- she said laughing -I’m going to open the door.  
She hang up and went to the main door. Once Reid was at her door, he kissed her cheek.  
-Good morning.  
-Give me 15 minutes, maybe 20- she mumbled with a smile.  
-It’s okay, we have time. I…  
-You are going to read a book I bought for you- she said taking his hand to take him to the living room. She took a bag that was on the coffee table and give it to him with a smile -I’m sure you have already read it or maybe even you have a copy but I saw it yesterday when I walked by a library and it reminded me of you.  
-You didn’t have to- he said back smiling too before taking the book which made him chuckle - the complete works of Mark Twain.  
-Yep.  
-Actually I have them but in different books, thank you- he took a step towards her and kissed her lips softly.  
She smiled, stretching her arms above her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra under her t-shirt and Reid obligated himself to look away trying not to blush.  
-I’m going to the shower, it won’t be long.  
She turned to go to the bathroom while the doctor sat on the sofa opening his new book with a smile, smile that transformed in a laughed when he heard his girlfriend’s voice singing a cheerful song.  
15 minutes later Eva appeared in the living room ready, putting on a jacket.  
-Let’s go to have breakfast- the woman said with a smile.  
-I see showers have the same effect as coffee- he commented laughing while saving the book back into the bag.  
-Well, it cheers me up when I’m woken up with a kiss. Information for the future.  
Reid licked his lips and nodded with a small smile.  
-Let’s go.  
She also nodded and the two of them went to the cafeteria where the waitress, in the moment she saw them, made their coffees just like they liked, with two chocolate cupcakes.  
-You are the best Nicole- the woman said while Reid paid for the two of them as much as Eva said no.  
They had talked about that topic a couple of times that month because she didn’t want him to pay for everything but a lot of times the doctor was too quick and paid whatever they had.  
-Eva- she just looked up from her coffee -do… Would you like to spend the night at mine? It doesn’t have to be today, but I think it would be great to have dinner, watch some movie and, if you want, sleep together.  
The woman couldn’t stop herself from smiling brightly. Since his confession in their first date, she had been careful with her affection demonstration because it was obvious he wasn’t used to them. Not at least in that way. She just kissed him, hugged him and took his hand. That’s why she knew that the preposition was important.  
-Sure, I would love it.  
Reid smiled, blushing a bit while he was playing with the spoon in the cup.  
They had a nice breakfast before going to the place where the basketball game would be. There, was all the unit with their families. When they saw the couple approaching holding hands, they all smiled greeting them. Reid just waved with a smile but Eva approached them, meeting Hotch’ son and J.J.’s boys. Henry went to sit with Reid while Eva sat next to his mother, making faces to the youngest. A little bit later, Penelope appeared, as cheerful as always, and sat between J.J. and Eva so Reid could sit next to his girlfriend during the game.  
They didn’t have to wait that much for the game to start, the cheering yells for Morgan were the loudest. Reid explained to Eva that Morgan had asked him for help with the strategies, commenting in some plays while they were watching them.  
-I thought you didn’t like sports- she said with a small smile.  
-And I don’t, but I do like strategies.  
-I see…- she chuckled before kissing his cheek.  
Reid smiled talking her hand under the happy look of Penelope who slapped J.J.’s thigh so she, and Emily who was sitting behind them, looked at them, smiling.  
In the break, Morgan approached to greet them, happy to see them all, even Eva, who stood up and went to the gate.  
-I see Reid has dragged you here.  
-No, I’ve come on my own free will- she laughed.  
-And what do you think of my team?  
-You are good, but your team is nothing without a strategy and I think that Spencer’s are the bests.  
-Wow- Morgan said laughing -I don’t if I should feel offended or congratulate Reid for having such a loyal girlfriend.  
Reid, who was sitting behind her, smiled shyly. Eva turned to him, put her hands on his knees and leaned a bit.  
-I’m going to grab something for it, I should have taken something more for breakfast, do you want something?  
-No thanks, I’m fine.  
-Okay.  
She pulled away winking at him and went to a food stand to buy something while Reid followed her with his eyes. Morgan whistled to called his attention and the doctor looked at him.  
-Pretty boy, keep that woman, I like her.  
-Yes, I like her too.  
Both of them laughed. A bit later they all went back to their sits and Eva shared her fries and chicken nuggets with Henry who say between Eva and Reid.  
After the game, which Morgan’s team won, they all got together on the side of the court. They all wanted to go to have lunch together, inviting Eva to join them, and she accepted gladly. They were deciding where to go when the woman’s phone started to sound, so she went a bit away to talk. The doctor observed her meanwhile, frowning when she saw the disappointment in Eva’s face. She approached them sighing and Reid walked to her worried.  
-What happens?  
-It was the laboratory, there has been a contamination in some samples and I have to right them because tomorrow in the morning they have to be in Washington.  
-I understand…  
-I’m so sorry- she said pressing her lips into a thin line -I wanted to have lunch with all of you but I really have to go…  
-Don’t worry, I understand perfectly. And if you want, I will tell the rest.  
-You are the best- she said leaning her forehead between Reid’s collarbones, he wrapped his arms around her waist -I’m truly sorry.  
-It’s okay.  
She pulled away and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.  
-Call you when I finish? Maybe we can have dinner if I’m not called in a case.  
-Sure.  
-Perfect.  
They kissed once more before Eva had to ran to the underground to go to the laboratory.  
That night they couldn’t have dinner, not because Reid was called to a case, but because Eva stayed till late and didn’t want to bother him at those hours. She did call him to apologize but he calmed her down, understanding how she felt because normally it was him who was in that situation.  
Two weeks later, Eva looked at the clock in her phone after doing laundry to see if she could call Reid and meet that night. But he was faster and Reid’s picture appeared on the screen.  
-Hi honey- she greeted with a small smile.  
-Hello, it’s okay to talk?  
-Yes, I’ve just done laundry and I was going to lay on the sofa.  
-Maybe you should make a small go-bag- said Reid biting his lip, nervous.  
-A go-bag?  
-Yes, to spend the night at my house. If you want of course, we can just have dinner and that’s it. I should have ask you before but I didn’t want to tell you anything…  
Eva laughed interrupting him.  
-I would love to spend the night with you.  
-Perfect!- exclaimed excited -I can pick you up in half an hour, it’s okay with you?  
-Yes, of course. See you in half an hour.  
-Great, see you.  
-Bye.  
Both hang up with smiles on their faces. Reid was nervous, he had never slept with other woman than her mother when he was a child, but he knew with Eva would be no problem.  
An hour later the two of them were in Reid’s kitchen making dinner, nothing too complicated because none of them were good at cooking. The woman insisted in turning on the radio, interpreting the songs in her own way, making Reid laugh.  
-This is ready- she said turning off the fire where they had prepared a sauce.  
Eva took a spoon and blew on it before offering it to Reid that smiled shyly before tasting the sauce, nodding while licking his lips.  
-This is great, I thought you didn’t like cooking.  
-And I don’t but my grandma insisted I had to learn how to make this sauce. She invented and didn’t want it to get lost. It’s the only thing I know to impress you so…- she said laughing.  
He smiled and put some of her hair behind her ear, making her to look at him so Reid took the chance to lean in and kiss her sweetly. Eva smiled when he pulled away.  
-This is your way to tell me you don’t mind I don’t know how to cook?  
Both laughed and prepared the rest, taking all to the living room where they would have dinner. When they were sat at the table, Eva looked at him.  
-If I’m honest, I’m surprised you asked me to stay the night with you.  
-Why?- he asked confused -I asked you two weeks ago.  
-I know, but I thought it would take more time to you to ask me because I’ve observed you are really cautious with physical contact and we are going to share a bed.  
-We’ve been together a month and 17 days. The majority of couples would have slept together and had sexual encounters, and I know you are not going to pressure me into doing anything, but I thought it was time to take another step.  
-I don’t want you to do this because you feel you should.  
-I don’t, I want to sleep with you.  
Eva smiled taking his hand over the table with a smile.  
-Then get ready because I like to cuddle if I sleep with someone.  
-No problem.  
They kept having dinner, having a really nice time, until the doorbell interrupted them. They looked at each other frowning and Reid got up to open the door where Emily appeared.  
-I’m sorry to bother you Reid, but we have to go.  
-What?  
-I’ve told Penelope I would pick you up, we have to go and negotiate with the kidnap of three little girls.  
-Em… Come in, let me go to make my go back.  
He let Emily come in the house, the agent opened her eyes wide when she saw Eva standing up from her chair.  
-Oh, shit…  
Reid didn’t say a word and went to his room while Eva approached Emily with a small smile.  
-Hi.  
-I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you, it’s just that…  
-It’s okay, I’ve heard it.  
Emily bit her lip and asked:  
-Were you going to stay the night?  
-Yes…  
-Reid told me she was going to ask you son, but I didn’t know it would be today. I’m sorry.  
-It’s your job.  
The agent sighed caressing Eva’s arm just when Reid reappeared with his go-bag.  
-I’ll wait you in the car, Reid, hurry- Emily looked at the other woman -see you soon, Eva.  
-Bye Emily.  
She left the floor letting them say their goodbyes.  
-Eva, I…  
-Don’t say goodbye you too- she said with a small smile.  
-Sleep here, I don’t want you to back to your house this late and I don’t know how long it will that but…  
-Don’t worry about me.  
Reid pressed his lips into a thin line and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
-I’m sorry.  
-You have to go, come on.  
The doctor sighed and kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving with disappointment on his face. Eva sighed too and looked at the plates still filled with warm dinner.  
Meanwhile, the silence was uncomfortable in the car between Emily and Reid. The agent knew her friend wasn’t angry, but frustrated.  
-Reid, I’m so sorry.  
-It’s not your fault.  
-But I know this night was important, is, important.  
-We’ll have more opportunities. Please, don’t tell the others, I don’t want more pity looks.  
Emily sighed sad and a bit guilty for what have happened.

Reid stepped into his apartment sighing, he was really tired after the long night and wanted nothing more than sleep. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw light in the living room, Eva was sitting on the sofa in her payamas and with a book on her lap, making an effort to not fall asleep.  
-Eva?  
The woman blinked a couple of times before looking at him.  
-You are back- she mumbled half asleep -what time is it?  
-5:10, what are you doing still up?  
-I didn’t want to go to sleep without you, thought I have drunk all your coffee. I’ve made more, don’t worry.  
Reid smiled tenderly and sat next to her, closing the book and putting it on the table before cupping Eva’s cheeks.  
-You are incredible.  
-I have my moments- she said almost in a whisper, the tiredness was wining the fight.  
The doctor laughed and stood up, intertwining their fingers to lead her to the room. Eva pulled away the sheets to get in the bed, sitting in the center.  
-Left or right?- she asked yawning.  
-I don’t have preference.  
The woman nodded and laid on the left side, looking at him. She knew he had to change his clothes and it would be the first time she would see him in his underwear, although she could figure how it was Reid’s body by what she had touched. The man knew Eva was observing him, but there was something he had to go through if he wanted to reach an intimate physical relation, so he took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. Normally he would use payamas but he just put on a t-shirt. Reid got in the bed, smiling slightly at Eva when he did. The woman approached him, waiting him to do something, and the doctor wrapped his arm around her waist, getting her closer to his body. She got comfortable next to him, putting one of her legs between his and her hand over his chest.  
-Are you okay like this?- Eva asked in a whisper, he just nodded. The woman sighed and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes and murmur -sleep well.  
-You too.  
Reid turned his head to kiss her forehead, which made her smile until she felt asleep shortly after. The doctor observed her while she slept, caressing her arm, smiling because he definitely could get used to that.  
The following morning, Reid sighed hugging something warm before opening his eyes. They had moved until lay on their sides, hugging like they were magnets. Eva had her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her lips half opened and some strands of her hair on her face. He laughed lightly, pulling away those strands, caressing her cheek in the process. She mumbled something in her sleep, nuzzling him. The doctor observed her a few seconds before leaning her chin on top of her head. A little bit later, he felt how she stirred and sighed against his neck, walking up. Reid pulled away his head to see how Eva opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him closing them again.  
-How long have you been up?- she mumbled.  
-Just a few minutes.  
-Do we have to get up?- asked hiding her face against his neck again -I’m really warm.  
-Me too but… The truth is that I’m quite hungry. We didn’t have dinner and I didn’t eat anything after.  
Eva pulled away looking at him before turning to take her phone and look at the hour.  
-You haven’t eaten from 12 hours- she sat up and Reid imitated her -give me two minutes and we’ll have breakfast.  
The woman yawned again, stretching her arms over her head. Reid smiled observing her ruffled hair, her swollen eyes, but she was gorgeous anyway. It was in that moment that Reid realized he was in love with Eva, which made her smile even more. She looked at him and smiled too.  
-Let’s go?  
He just nodded and both got up to go to the kitchen.  
-Do you have any plan today?- she asked once they were sitting at the table.  
-Not really, do you want to do something in particular?  
-Stay in my pajamas- Reid chuckled -we could stay here.  
-I agree with that.  
After having breakfast and brush their teeth, they went to the living room. The doctor sat on the sofa and looked at Eva, waiting for her to do the same, but he didn’t expect her to sit on his lap. Reid opened her eyes wider, surprised, and doubted a few seconds in where to put his hands, leaving them on her hips softly. She realized and smiled putting her hands on his chest.  
-Are you okay?- she asked still smiling.  
-Yes, it’s just that I wasn’t expect you to do this.  
-If you are uncomfortable I will pull away, I want you to tell me those things.  
-No, no. It’s okay- smiled swallowing.  
The man’s cheeks were that red that she squinted her eyes looking at him.  
-Spencer, I don’t want to overreach with my question but I need to know to not make you uncomfortable with something I might do. How far have you gone with a girl?  
-I-I… Em…- he looked down ashamed -I haven’t gone further that kisses on the lips.  
Eva cupped his cheek and with the other hand she pulled away the hair on his forehead, playing with the hairs behind his ear, which made him look up at her.  
-Then we can explore together what you like and don’t like- she said with a smile -like this, you don’t mind me to sit on your lap and you haven’t pulled me away when I’ve stroked your hair- Reid smiled a bit more secure, relief after those words -but you have to promise me that you will tell me if you are not comfortable with something, I will understand, I promise.  
He nodded and Eva smiled leaning in to kiss him. The woman had already discovered that the doctor was sweet but kissed sensually when they were alone. He also liked to hug her, press their bodies until there was not space, so the doctor wrapped her arms around his neck, making Reid hugged her by her waist. Eva pulled away her lips to land them on the left corner of his mouth, on the cheek, on his jaw. Her kiss lasted a few seconds and, before going to his neck, she looked at his eyes to check if she could or not. Reid had his mouth half-opened and she thought she saw curiosity in his eyes, so she slide her right hand to his chest and titled her head to press her lips on his neck, right under his ear. Slowly she left a trail of small kisses from there to his adam’s apple, to reach his carotid where she opened her mouth. Reid’s hands made pressure against Eva’s back and she heard the change in his breathing. She pulled away and looked at him, caressing his cheeks with a playful smile. The doctor licked his lips and swallowed before talking:  
-Did you know that the neck is one of the most erogenous parts in the human body? Nerveless, there’s a 25% that don’t like kisses there.  
-You are of the 75% that like it- she approached her lips to his and whispered -your heartbeat is frenetic now.  
The man couldn’t help but chuckle before kissing her, although she pulled away again to say:  
-I’m of the 75% too- they smiled and kept kissing for a while.  
Eva didn’t dare to go farther, they had slept together and kissed each other necks, which was a big step. They spent the day between kisses, movies, talks, laughs… Wishing that weekend not to end.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later Reid was on his way to work at 11 am. He had arrived to Virginia the night before, at 2am, so he could go later to work that morning. Nerveless, the doctor wanted to see his girlfriend because he didn’t want to bother her that late, so he decided to go to the laboratory first. When he got there, a young man approached him.  
-May I do something for you?  
-Hello, I’m looking for Evangeline Sanders.  
-Eva is in a meeting right now, but you can leave a message for her if you want.  
-Don’t worry, I will call her later.  
-Okay.  
-Thank you.  
The young man smiled and Reid nodded as a goodbye and turned to leave, frowning a bit thinking in how attractive was that young man that worked with Eva. He was almost as tall as him, good shape, big blue eye… A man that you would turn to look at in the street.  
Reid was going to leave the building when he heard a door that was opened at the end of the hall. He turned his head to see a group of men stepping out of the room, and Eva with them. Those men looked at the woman, laughing for something Reid hadn’t heard. One of them put his hand on her shoulder, making Eva smile. Reid pressed his lips into a thin line uncomfortable of seeing that, how they all looked at her, making her smile like he wanted to do. Shaking his head because of the thoughts he was having, he opened the main door and left before Eva could see him.  
While Reid walked to the unit, he couldn’t stop thinking of all those men and he didn’t realize he was frowning until he reached his table because Morgan called his attention.  
-Are you okay?  
-Yes, why?  
-You seem a bit worried- Morgan said touching between Reid’s eyebrows.  
-No, I’m just a bit tired. I haven’t slept that well.  
-Hotch has said that he won’t accept any case today, you could have asked to stay at home.  
-It’s okay- Reid said with a small smile.  
Morgan nodded, not too convinced of his friend’s explanation, and went back to his table.  
Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Richard approached Eva who was already sat at her table.  
-Eva, someone came to see you while you were in the meeting.  
-Who?  
-I don’t know, he hasn’t told me his name.  
She frowned, confused, but kept working in her new project. A bit later, Reid called Eva during her lunchtime not to bother her.  
-Love! Hi!- Eva greeted excited -when have you arrived?  
-Yesterday night but it was too late and I didn’t want to bother you.  
-You never bother me Spence, actually, I would have been relief to now you were here okay already.  
-I’m sorry.  
Eva laughed.  
-Don’t apologize darling, see you tonight?  
-Yes, sure. Hotch has said that he wouldn’t take any case today.  
-Perfect, do you want me to pick you up?  
-Something’s wrong?- she asked a bit confused with his tone.  
-No, why?  
-You seem a bit off, is because of the case? Has it affected you?  
He was torn between lie to her or tell her that he had been in her laboratory that morning and saw her surrounded by man, which wasn’t bad, nor that all of them seemed better than him, but that it made him feel a bit bad. Eva could think he was an idiot, and he felt like one, but he couldn’t avoid to feel like that. Reid coughed.  
-A bit.  
-Then we could go to my house, something chilled. If you want, you can stay and sleep with me.  
-I would rather go to my house.  
-Then you house- Eva said with a small smile, she knew he felt more comfortable in his own house -can I stay?  
-Yes, of course.  
-Okay… Then I see you in a few hours.  
-Yes, see you.  
-Bye…  
Reid hung up sighing, Eva looked at the screen of her phone frowning a bit. It wasn’t the first time the doctor was affected by a case, but he never was that cold. She sighed pressing her lips before returning to her salad, eating without wanting, worried about her boyfriend.  
That night, Eva decided to step into the building instead of waiting outside, but she didn’t have to take the elevator because Reid appeared in the hall. In the moment their eyes met, the woman smiled and the doctor walked to her, kissing her without even greeting. That surprised her enormously, but accepted with satisfaction, kissing him back with the same excitement.  
-Wow- she said when they pulled away -I’ve missed you too.  
He laughed shyly.  
-Sorry, I wanted to see you so much.  
-Never apologize for kissing me, ever- she said while drawing his lip with her finger.  
-Okay- he said back with a sincere smile.  
-Let’s go?  
The doctor just nodded and both left the building, holding hands while walking through Virginia’s street till reach Reid’s apartment where they had a nice dinner without talking about the case or work at all. They simply talked about anything and nothing. When they went to sleep, it would be the fourth time they shared a bed, Reid didn’t doubt in hugging Eva once they were on the bed. Eva put her head over his chest and he caressed her hair.  
-Are you okay?- she asked in a whisper while put one of her legs between his, hugging his waist.  
-Yes, but having you close makes me feel better.  
Eva laughed and raised her head, looking at his eyes before kissing him tenderly. Reid sighed into the kiss, pressing her against him. The woman leaned her cheek on his shoulder, her lips grazing his neck.  
-I like this- she murmured tickling him -I like when you hug me, you are always warm.  
The doctor smiled and kissed her head. They didn’t say anything more, falling asleep a little bit later.

The fact of Eva was always surrounding by perfect man still followed Reid’s mind the following day, even though he knew that thouse feelings, that jealousy was just his own paranoia.  
Days after, both of them were eating in her apartment when Eva decided to take another step in their relationship.  
-Spencer, this weekend is my dad’s birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come with me.  
Reid looked at her and titled his head.  
-Meet your parents?  
-Only if you feel comfortable, I know it’s something important.  
-Your parents… did they meet your other boyfriends?  
-No. They knew about them, but as I told you, with the college one it didn’t last too much and about Paul… Well, I didn’t feel the necessity but with you- she looked down nervous -I would like them to know the amazing man that is my partner.  
The doctor couldn’t help but smile and took her hand over the table, making her to look at him again.  
-I would love to.  
-Yes?  
-Of course.  
Eva laughed happy and stood up from her chair, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.  
-I will call them tonight to tell them.  
Reid smiled at her, kissing her knuckles with a look of pure adoration. That petition was another prove that his fears were stupid.  
The news of Reid going with Eva were well received by the woman’s parents, who looked forward to meeting him. On the other hand, Reid was quite nervous as the date was approaching because it was going to be the first time they had to face in-laws. He knew he was a person that caused impression in the first meeting, but not a good one. All in the unit knew something was going on because Reid wasn’t too good hiding when he was worried, but they didn’t press him to tell them. But, Penelope couldn’t put up with her curiosity and called Eva, who told her the news excited.  
It was the morning before they had to go, Evangeline stayed with Reid to go together to the airport. Instead of being woken up by the alarm, the couple woke up because of Reid’s phone. Even before he took it, she knew she had to cancel one of the plane tickets.  
Reid gave her his back to talk to J.J., while Eva stood up and took her phone to leave the room. Once the doctor ended the call, he sighed looking at the door. He knew she already knew and the man didn’t want to go to her and see the disappointment in her face. But it wasn’t necessary, Eva appeared through the door, leaning on the door frame.  
-Is it serious?- she asked with soft voice.  
-Murders of two families of four members.  
Eva sighed pressing her lips into a thin line and looked down thinking. Reid bit his lips and stood up from the bed, approaching her slowly.  
-Eva, I’m so sorry.  
-It’s okay- she said with a small sad smile while looking up -I understand. And they will too.  
They looked at each other a few seconds until he took the last step towards her and hugged her, leaving his lips on her forehead. It took her a few seconds to hug him back, and he noticed it. But he didn’t blame her. She had been so excited all the week, smiling even more than usual and it had been a disappointment al thought he couldn’t do anything.  
After a while, Eva pulled away and smiled at him before stepping into the room to dress and take her suitcase.  
-I… I have to go now- he said -I can’t go to the airport.  
-Don’t worry- she said without looking at him.  
Reid felt helpless but changed too in silence. A silence that lasted until they reached the street and he took her arm to call her attention. Eva looked up and sighed before speaking:  
-Be careful, okay?  
-Always. Apologize for me with your parents.  
-Of course- he leaned in to kiss her lips shyly but breathed in relief when she put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him more passionately -see you soon.  
-Enjoy with your family.  
She smiled and kissed him once more before stepping away and walked to her car. Reid waited until she disappeared and, once he reached the unit, Penelope was waiting him with a worried face.  
-Is she too angry?  
-Excuse me?- he asked confused.  
-Eva, is she too angry? I know she was really excited for this weekend.  
-She told you?  
-Well, you weren’t going to tell us, so I asked her.  
-Garcia- he sighed licking his lips -I’m glad to know Eva and you get along that well but, please, don’t get into our relationship.  
-B-but…  
-I would appreciate if you don’t tell the others. I don’t want advances, not when we have a case.  
-Sure.  
-Thank you- nodded before going through the glass doors and changing his face for his friends.  
Meanwhile, Eva played with her phone, but she didn’t dare to call her parent to tell them she was going alone. They discovered hours later in the airport. They were compressive and understood it wasn’t Reid’s fault, his job was like that. They also knew, her daughter tried to seem okay when she wasn’t. They could make Eva forget the absence of her boyfriend that weekend, but when the time of going back arrived, Eva meditated about her reaction with what have happened. She realized she was being selfish, she realized she had to face the situation in another way because she was sure it wouldn’t be the first time it would happen.

The afternoon of the fourth day after she went back home, Reid appeared at Evangeline’s house with a small bouquet of flowers. When the woman opened the door and found her boyfriend, she couldn’t help but smile brightly.  
-Hello stranger- greeted standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.  
-Hi, can I come in?  
-Of course- said letting him enter into the house and close the door behind him.  
Reid offered her the bouquet which she accepted with a smile, kissing his cheek as a thank you. Both sat at the sofa in the living room.  
-How it was the case?  
-Long. We had to end sudes’ life, he became too aggressive.  
-And are you all okay?- she asked worried.  
-Yes, don’t worry- he assured with a small smile -how it was the weekend? I hope your parents didn’t feel too disappointed.  
-They wanted to meet you but they understand your work.  
Eva pressed her lips looking down. The doctor swallowed nervous because he had to ask and he put his index finger under her chin to raise her face softly.  
-And you? Did you feel too disappointed?  
-Yes- she said with sincerity, taking his hands and caressing them with her thumbs -I wanted so bad to come with me but I understand your job is going to reclaim you in a lot of occasions.  
-I’m so sorry.  
-Forget it- she said with a small sad smile -in another occasion. My father admires your job, admired a lot where you have gotten because I told them about your doctorates- the man blushed a bit -he would have liked to be a police but his love for cooking was stronger.  
-You told me your mother supported him to follow his dream.  
-Yes… He was training for the physical tests but he met my mom and confessed his love for cooking. She supported him and cheered him instead of being ashamed of it.  
-That’s wonderful.  
-Yes… That’s why my father has always supported what my brother and I wanted.  
Reid looked at her sad, feeling really guilty for disappointing her and Eva noticed it so she cupped his cheeks.  
-Everything’s fine.  
She smiled at him before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reid closed his eyes and sighed against her lips.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the night talking about Eva’s weekend, remembering her childhood… It was late and Eva asked him to stay but he refused.  
-Spence, I don’t… I don’t want to pressure but I’m curious. We’ve slept together but never her, there’s a reason?  
-Because in my house, in my bed, I don’t feel that insecure.  
-Insecure.  
-If we have sex.  
Eva looked at him with curiosity. They had kissed with passion, she had been sat on his she had been sitting on his lap and it had not gone unnoticed that he liked that contact, even Reid had ventured to slide his hands over her buttocks, but they had not reached more. She wondered if the times they had slept together, he had thought of doing it.  
-And why do you feel insecure?  
-It’s obvious- he said looking again -my inexperience.  
The woman sighed and interlaced her fingers in Reid's hair, stroking his head tenderly, making him look at her. She knew that no matter what she said, he would still feel insecure. She kissed him on the forehead, on the eyelids, nose, cheeks and jaw, but without kissing him on the lips. Reid knew she was doing it to distract him from his thoughts, which made him smile and it was he who sought her lips before leaving the apartment.  
That Friday Reid found some tickets to the theater on his table. Frowning, he asked Emily if she knew who had left them, but his friend didn’t know how to answer him. He watched the tickets carefully, until he smelled the scent of a perfume, a perfume he knew. He got up and went to the room where Penelope worked. He entered without knocking, smiling with his lips closed when the analyst turned the chair to look at him.  
-Hello Reid, can I do something for you?  
-I think you’ve already done it- he walked to hear and sat on the other chair of the room, showing the tickets which made Penelope to blush and look away -may I ask why?  
-I… After what happened… I didn’t want to get into your relationship- she looked up at him -I like Eva and I saw you nervous and I didn’t know what I do… I care about you and I didn’t want to bother you, I won’t do it again.  
-Garcia, I appreciate you care for me and I’m glad to see you two get along that well. I was angry because I wanted to meet her parents, I didn’t want to talk to you like that.  
Penelope sighed and smiled.  
-I thought you would like to spend an afternoon in the theatre, although I don’t know if she likes it.  
-Yes, she does- he said with a small smile.  
-YES!  
Reid laughed.  
-Thank you very much.  
-Don’t thanks me- she kissed her our fingertips and put them on Reid’s forehead making him smile.

That evening, Reid and Eva went to the theater in their best clothes. Despite being able to take the credit for that date, Reid was honest and confessed to his girlfriend what had happened, that Penelope felt guilty. Eva could not help but laugh and called her on the way to the theater to thank her. The analyst begged them to take a picture and send it to her so that, once they were in their seats, they made a 'selfie' to send it to Penelope who, asking not to betray her, sent the picture to J.J. and Emily.  
Both enjoyed the play, deciding to go to a French restaurant that had opened recently and had good reviews. It was expensive, but both knew they would not have many opportunities to go. In addition, this way Reid compensated, although very slightly, what had happened the weekend.  
They were waiting for the waiter to take his order, when the restaurant door opened, making the woman to look and see how her old boyfriend appeared with the woman he had cheated on her.  
-Oh, come on…- she murmured looking away.  
Reid frowned confused but understood her when he saw Paul with a woman going to the other side of the restaurant.  
-Do… Do you want us to go?- he asked worried.  
-No- she smiled sweetly -I’m not going to let him ruin this night.  
When they left the restaurant they talked about Eva going to Reid’s house. Unfortunately, Paul and his partner left right behind them and the eyes of the ex-couple found the other. The man smiled slightly and approached Eva and Reid.  
-Goodnight Evangeline.  
-Paul- she said pressing her lips for a couple of seconds -how are you?  
-Good, much better. They recommended me to go to a psychologist to control the nightmares and I’ve improved a lot.  
-I’m glad to hear that- she said with sincerity.  
Paul looked at Reid who put his arm around Eva’s waist.  
-You were one of the agents that night, right?  
-Yes, I’m doctor Reid, you were interviewed by my unit.  
They stayed in an uncomfortable silence so Paul’s partner apologized she was cold and wanted to go back home. The ex-couple looked at each other again, without rancor, just compassion.  
-I’m happy to know you are well and you are happy- said the man nodding to Reid who returned the gesture -goodbye Eva.  
-Bye Paul.  
They walked away while Reid and Eva stayed there for a bit.  
-Are you okay?- he asked almost in a whisper.  
-Yes- she looked up at him and smiled -I think we both needed that closure.  
The doctor squeezed her waist gently, starting to walk in silence to Reid’s apartment.  
Once there, they both change into their pajamas, Eva put on Reid’s sweatpants and a t-shit of him. They got into the bed and talked instead of doing so in the living room.  
-Hey Spence…- she put her leg on him and played with one the buttons of his pajamas -may I ask with how many women have you been before?  
After what have happened with Paul, the woman remembered she had told him about her love life, but he hadn’t said anything and she would lie if she said she wasn’t curious about it.  
-I’ve had just one girlfriend before you, but she died three years and a half ago.  
Eva wasn’t sure about wanting to know the story but if Reid was willing to open up, she would listen with attention.  
-W-what happened?- she asked a bit nervous.  
The doctor took a deep breath before telling her his tragic love story, making her get emotional but she was strong and took his hand, act that he appreciated squeezing her hand. Nerveless, she realized he didn’t same a name.  
-What was her name?  
-Maeve Donovan.  
Eva stayed speechless for a moment.  
-Doctor Donovan? Genitist?- Reid frowned nodding -I met her when I got to my laboratory because she worked in a project with who was the boss at that time. She was surprised to find me there working, a young woman in that position… She congratulated me. Later we saw each other in some conferences, she was always really nice. And brilliant. Once she proposed me to work together but I couldn’t because my dad was sick and I went back home…- Eva looked at Reid -I went to her funeral but I never knew what happened. I’m really sorry, Spencer.  
He sighed and stayed in silence, a comfortable one but filled with surprise because the both of them had met Maeve Donovan.  
-She…- Reid started to talk a bit later -she was one of the two persons who knew what happened to me in the high school before telling you. The other person is Morgan. And Maeve promised me that when we met each other, she would make blindfolds funny- he said with a small smile.  
-Well- she meditated playing with his fingers without looking at him -I think she would like that promise to come true and, if you let me, I would change that meaning that blindfolds have for you.  
Reid stared at her for a bit in completely silence. Because of that silence, Eva looked at him, thinking she had messed up because it was a promised made by his first love. But, after a few seconds, the doctor smiled slightly.  
-I would love it.  
Eva smiled and kissed his forehead and whispered:  
-Thank you for telling me.  
The doctor wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him, hiding his face on her neck. Eva sighed and kissed his head, caressing his back until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

-Dra. Sanders?  
Eva turned to find an agent looking right at her.  
-Yes, it’s me.  
-I’m agent Stone, I have to take you home and stay with you until doctor Reid arrives.  
-I’m sorry?- she asked confused.  
-There’s been an incident and you must be under vigilance.  
Eva knew it had to be something important if Reid has asked someone to protect her. Without a word she picked up her things and followed the agent that lead her to the back door instead of the main door. That it scared her even more.  
-What have happened?- Eva asked worried.  
-I can’t tell you, doctor Reid will tell you once he joins us.  
-At least tell me if he is okay- Eva begged.  
-He is, don’t worry.  
-You’ve taken my out of my work and you are going to stay with me until Spencer arrives so I think it’s a bit late to tell me not to worry.  
The agent looked at her sighing but didn’t say anything more. Once they reached the house, Eva couldn’t concentrate in anything. She tried to work from her laptop but she just couldn’t. It didn’t help that agent Stone didn’t stop looking through the windows.

Two hours and a half later the bell ringed. Eva looked at the agent who looked through the window and nodded, letting Eva go to open the door. The doctor went upstairs as fast as he could and it was the agent Stone who opened the door and both agents nodded at each other before Reid’s eyes found Eva. He left his go back on the floor and took big steps toward her, engulfing the woman in his arms. She sighed and caressed his back whispering:  
-What have happened?  
But Reid didn’t answer and hugged her tighter. When he pulled away, he left his arm around her waist while telling the agent that she could go.  
Once they were alone in the house, Eva cupped his cheeks to make him look at her.  
-Are you okay? What has happened?  
-I’m okay- he said wrapping his arms around Eva again. They stared at each other eyes for a few seconds until he sighed -this morning Pavlov escaped, a serial killer that I locked up in 2009 and he left a note for me- he licked his lips and swallowed -‘you took away my liberty, I’m going to take away your future’. I knew he was going to go for you so I ordered Stone to pick you up.  
-How did he know…?  
-He had been keeping an eye on me- he said interrupting her -we’ve found it all in a flat near mine.  
-Have you caught him?- she asked swallowing.  
-Yes, an hour ago. I would have come before but I wanted to see how he was locked up and I wanted to take some clothes too- Eva looked at the bag on the floor -I would like to stay tonight here. With you. If it’s alright with you.  
She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
-You are always welcomed to share my bed.  
Reid smiled lightly but she noted he was still scared. Eva stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek but before she could pull away, Reid turned his head to kiss her lips. A sweet and short kiss that made both of us sigh.  
-I didn’t count with a guest for dinner, I was going to look for something in the fridge.  
-I’m sure we can make something, and I can always buy whatever we need.  
-Great- she pulled away a bit -I’m going change my clothes. I was so nervous I’ve not moved from the sofa. Get comfortable, like you are in your own home.  
-Okay- he caressed her hair before letting her go.  
When Eva went back to the living room, in yoga pants and a big t-shirt, Reid was sitting on the sofa playing with his own fingers.  
-Do you want something to drink or…?  
-I wanted to ask you something- he said and Eva sat next to him -may I read your doctoral thesis?  
Eva squinted her eyes at him.  
-I’m sure you could have asked Penelope for it.  
-I wanted to ask you.  
The woman smiled and went back to her room to take her thesis before sitting next to him again, leaving the book on his lap while she took her laptop.  
-I have to end a document, then we can do whatever you want.  
Reid nodded and opened the thesis to start to read. He didn’t realize when the sound of the laptop’s keys stopped, but he felt observed, so he looked up to find Eva watching him with a small smile.  
-What’s up?- he asked confused.  
-Nothing, I just like when you are concentrated.  
He smiled shyly and kept reading while she kept watching at me. She realized in that moment that she truly loved him, but she didn’t voice her feeling because she didn’t know how her boyfriend would react, it could be too soon.

After having dinner and watching T.V. for a while, they decided to go to bed because they were quite tired. Reid put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt while Eva just stayed in shorts and a tank top without a bra underneath. The doctor couldn’t stop himself from following the course of her legs and abdomen to her chest with his eyes, making her laugh when she saw how he swallowed.  
-I always sleep like this, I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable at your apartment so I put on some pajamas.  
-You don’t make me uncomfortable- he said trying to sound confident.  
Both got into the bed and it was Reid who approached her, intertwining their legs and hugging her to his chest.  
-Are you okay?- Eva asked caressing his collarbone with her pointing finger.  
-I can’t get that note out of my head.  
-I’m here and I’m fine. That’s what matters.  
Reid sighed, brushing his lips against her forehead and daring to caress her skin that was exposed because the tank top had risen slightly. Eva raised her head and kissed him gently on the lips, caressing his cheek. The doctor continued the kiss and, embracing her, rolled both bodies until he was half on top of her. The woman knew that those kisses were far from romantic, but that they were provoked by necessity. The necessity to make sure that she was there, with him, that nothing had happened to her. It was Reid who pulled away and hid his face in the crook of her beck, ticking her when he sighed. Eva hugged his back with one arm and stroked his hair with the other, resting her cheek on his head.  
-I love you Spencer- she confessed, without caring about the consequences, she needed to say it out loud.  
Reid tightened his grip on her and moved his head just a bit to kiss her neck and whisper clearly:  
-I love you too Eva.  
The following day, the doctor was the first one in waking up, pulling away carefully because Eva was still sleeping. He observed her a few seconds, kissing her cheek before covering her with the duvet and left the room. He decided to make breakfast for the both of them, but seeing that Eva didn’t have too much in her fridge, he changed and went to buy some things.  
A little after he was back, Reid heard how Eva was getting up, her footsteps entering the kitchen and, when she reached him, she hugged him from behind.  
-Good morning- she murmured pressing her cheek against his back.  
-Good morning- he answered with a smile -you’re fridge is almost empty, you so do some groceries.  
-I will this afternoon, I promise.  
-I have taken the liberty of buying some donuts to have breakfast while you were still sleeping.  
-Chocolate donuts?  
-Sure.  
-You are the best.  
Eva tightened her grip to stand on her tiptoes and kissed his neck, making him shiver. She realized and smiled while caressing that place with her nose. The woman pulled away and stood by his side, seeing how he made coffee. Reid looked at her with a small smile, raising his hand to put her hair behind her ear and caress her cheek.  
-Sit at the table, I’ll take the coffees.  
Eva smiled and sat in one of her high chairs, her legs in full display. Reid’s eyes went to them for a few seconds before leaving the coffees on the table and sat next to her.  
-Have you slept well?- she asked -I know you are used to sleep out of your house because of the houses but I want you to be comfortable.  
-I’ve slept really well, you have a good mattress and pillows. And your sheets are soft.  
-I’m glad to know that- she said with a funny smile.  
Nerveless, the woman realized that there was still a bit of worry on his face.  
-Spencer, I’m fine. Nothing’s going to happen to me.  
-I can’t help but think that this is going to happen again, that someone might want to hurt you for me.  
Eva stood up and went to him, placing herself between his legs and took his face softly so he would look at her.  
-I’m not scared, but if you’ll be more relaxed I can learn how to shoot and train in personal defense. Whatever it takes.  
Reid sighed pressing his lips together.  
-I’m sorry you have to go through this- the doctor whispered.  
-Shhh- she pulled away a bit, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs -I’m not going anywhere.  
The woman leaned in kissing his forehead, his nose and lastly his lips, making him smile.  
-Ey, Eva…- he put his hands on her hips, a bit nervous -what you said yesterday night, you… were you serious?  
-About what?- she asked playing dumb -what did I say yesterday night?  
Reid swallowed looking at the floor, which made her laugh and he looked up again.  
-Yes, I was serious. I love you.  
The smile in his lips was the brightest that she had ever seen. She kissed him again and sat on his lap before keep having breakfast.

Although both were enthusiastic in the step they had taken in their relationship, they could barely enjoy it. Large executives in Washington had decided to have the Behavior Analysis Unit to resolve cases that were outside their jurisdiction, causing the unit to have twice as much work. Eva understood, but every time she received a call to cancel a date, she couldn’t help but feel frustrated and a little angry. Eva knew it was not Reid's fault, and she hated to feel that way, but she couldn’t help but being hurt by every rejection because she missed him. They had never spent so much time without seeing each other like that month, even when they were both in Virginia, they couldn’t meet.  
A whole month passed since Washington decided to count with the help of the unit and, despite the fact that all the members asked for partial assistance, it was not granted. Meanwhile, Eva advanced in her research, drawing the attention of some eminences in the field of nanotechnology, since the woman had decided to focus her research on the use of nanotechnology in cancer tumors and their use in the pancreas to be able to advance in the study of a cure for diabetes.  
That morning Dr. John Neumann, Eva’s boss, approached her with a big smile.  
-Evangeline, can you come to my office?  
-Sure.  
The woman followed his boss and was surprised when she saw some of the top business leaders with whom they were associated.  
-Sit, please- Neumann asked sitting in this own chair -I’m going to be clear, you know I’m going to retire next month and I want you to be the next director of this laboratory.  
-Sorry?- she asked with her eyes opened wide.  
-It wasn’t a secret that you were one of the choices for this position.  
-B-but…  
-Your last researches are risky, but you show a born character for leadership. You are disciplined and put your greatest passion into this, what more can I ask for?  
-But sir…  
-Don’t you want this position?  
-No! I mean, of course I want it, but everyone expected Alteri to be the director.  
-No, everyone wants YOU. We’ve talked with workers, with our associations, even with the Ministry. We want you to be the laboratory head of this university.  
Eva stared at him, feeling her eyes filling with happy tears.  
-I… It would be an honor sir.  
Neumann stood up offering his hand to Eva, who also got up and shook it with a big smile. Then she was congratulated by the rest of the people in the office, who invited her to celebrate it at lunchtime. She accepted delightedly and left the office still shocked by the news. Arriving at his table, Richard looked at her confused.  
-What’s up?  
-I… I’ve been named head of the laboratory. Well, once Neumann retires.  
-No…- he said perplexed.  
-Yes- she said back with a smile.  
Richard laughed and hugged her.  
-CONGRATULATIONS!  
-Thank you- she replied laughing.  
The man pulled away but left his hands on her shoulders.  
-I still can hug you, can I? At least until you are named the boss here- he pulled away his hands -boss! Is it too soon to ask for a pay rise?  
Eva laughed and pushed him softly.  
-Idiot- both laughed -I’m going to call Spencer.  
Richard smiled and sat back down to his table while Eva picked up her cell phone. She went out to the street to call. She knew that at that moment Reid was in Canada, she didn’t remember the city, and she hoped she didn’t disturb him. After dialing the number, it took only two tones before listening to the voice of that man she longed for.  
-Eva, everything alright?  
-Yes- she said with a small smile although he couldn’t see it,  
-For the tone of your voice, it’s not something bad. What happens?  
Eva laughed.  
-Less than 10 minutes ago Neumann has called me to his office to tell me I’ve been promoted.  
-Head of the lab?- he asked with a hug smile, leaving the room where he was to talk calmly even though Hotch watched him go.  
-Yes!!  
-Wow, congratulations! It’s great!- he laughed happily for his girlfriend -if I was there right now I would hug you and kiss you- he heard Eva chuckle at the other side -I’m really proud of you.  
-Thank you honey.  
-When I go back, we will go out to celebrate it.  
The woman lost her smile for a moment but tried her voice to sound normal.  
-Sure!  
But it was difficult to fool an agent of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Reid bit his lip, he knew what she was thinking. He swallowed feeling guilty.  
-Luckily I will go there soon.  
-I hope so, I miss you a lot.  
-And I you… Hey, I have to go back. Congratulations again, you deserve it more than anyone.  
-Thank you love, be careful.  
-Always. Talk soon, I love you.  
-Love you too.  
When they hung up, Eva leaned on the building’s wall sighing while Reid licked his lips thinking he should surprise her to celebrate her promotion.

Two nights later, Reid got off the jet and, almost without saying goodbye, took a taxi to go to Eva’s house. He rang the intercom with a smile that transformed in a chuckled when he heard her at the other side.  
-It’s one in the morning, I should throw you a cub filled with ice water.  
-May I go upstairs and meet my girlfriend?- he asked with innocence.  
He didn’t have an answer, but the door was opened and stepped in the building getting upstairs to find a just woken up Eva who was leaning on the doorway of her apartment.  
-You are lucky I love you- she mumbled still half asleep, leaning her cheek against his chest once he was close enough.  
The doctor laughed and hugged her, kissing her head.  
-I wanted to see you, I’m sorry for waking you up.  
-It’s okay, I like you want to see me- she answered hugging him back -but I was warm in my bed, come in with me?  
-Sure.  
Eva pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her to her room, where she threw herself on top of the bed and returned to her place without even looking at him. Reid laughed and put on his pajamas quickly, crawling into bed and watching the woman with her eyes closed for a few seconds.  
-Stop looking at me and hold me- Eva murmured making him laugh.  
Reid laid next to her and hugged her before falling asleep, not before hearing the relaxed breathing of his girlfriend against his neck.  
The next morning, Reid was sitting on the bed reading, his back resting on the head of the bed while Eva made calls from the living room. The woman entered with a big smile and jumped on the bed, crawling to where her boyfriend was to stand between his legs and arms, the book in front of them both.  
-What are you reading?  
-Julie William’s book about the discovery of three new gens related to the Alzheimer. This discovery could reduce the incidence rates of the disease in the future up to 20%.  
-Oh, it’s out already? Rebecca Woods was still negotiating with the French team.  
-It came out two weeks ago, I asked an acquaintance at Interpol in London to let me know when the book came out.  
-I see ... I have two news for you- she said taking the book and marking the page before leaving it on the bedside table, turning around in Reid's lap, putting her arms around the doctor's neck -first, I’ve just called my parents and they are going to arrive this afternoon. They decided to come when they heard about the good news.  
-Really?- he asked with a small smile, putting his hand on her hips.  
-Yes- she answered smiling big -if everything goes right, you can meet them.  
-I’m really looking forward to it- he pecked her lips but before he could pull away, she kissed him passionately making him laugh -which is the other new?  
-Oh- he took his hand in hers -I didn’t want to tell you anything in case it didn’t go well but we’ve associated with Pennsylvania University and Butler Providence University.  
-They are pioneers in the study of Alzheimer.  
-That's right- she said with a smile. Reid looked at her curiously -while Johns Hopkins makes advances in terms of medication, we want to approach from the field of nanotechnology. The drugs usually available for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, include drugs that are inhibitors of the enzyme acetylcholinesterase, which possess poor solubility and low bioavailability. In addition, you already know that the applications of nanotechnology in cellular biology have a challenging DNA focus- she realized that she was rambling and took a breath -what I mean is that if we delve into the nanostructures of DNA, in the nucleus of the genes in which the disease manifests, we could create complex synthetic vaccines that not only delay the symptoms, but could stop them and in the future reverse them.  
-That’s really ambitious- he mumbled thoughtful.  
-Yes, but it could turn into a reality- she whispered cupping Reid’s cheeks -we don’t guarantee that immediate results will be seen, but we could be facing the greatest advance in the Alzheimer's study of the last decade.  
Still in shock, Reid licked his lips.  
-I didn’t know your laboratory was interested in those studies.  
-I proposed it- she confessed with a smile -I have as a priority the studies of tumors and diabetes but I will advise the people in charge of my laboratory and I will have my place in the work once I finish with the ones I’m right now.  
Reid sighed hugging her tightly, kissing the spot under her ear, whispering ‘thank you’ a few times. Eva laughed, intertwining her fingers in his hair. The doctor pushed her softly making her laid on her back and he laid on top of her, while leaving kisses all over her face.  
-Spencer! Get off!- she begged between laughs.  
Reid stopped and stared at her eyes with a big smile. He pulled away the hair from her face and stroked her cheek.  
-I love you a lot Dra. Sanders.  
The intensity of his words made the woman raise a bit and kissed him. He kissed back with passion, pressing her against the mattress. They were interrupted by Eva’s phone, which made her whine. Reid laughed and pulled away, standing on his knees and taking the phone to give it to her.  
-It’s Ben!- she exclaimed sitting -he has read my message.  
-Hurry, take it!  
Eva smiled and kissed him once more before attending the call.

That afternoon both decided to go to the airport to pick up Eva’s parents instead of let them take a taxi.  
-Are you nervous?- she asked with half a smile while she drove.  
-Actually, I am.  
-You don’t have to.  
-I-I know, but I can’t help it.  
The woman laughed and took his hand. They were stopped in a traffic light when Red’s phone started to ring. Eva opened her eyes wider and looked at him, seeing how he took his phone and attended the call. She prayed she was wrong, but when she heard him say ‘I’ll be there’, she felt her stomach turn. The doctor ended the call and looked at her guilty, he licked his lips before murmuring:  
-Eva, I…  
-Do you really have to go?  
-It’s really important. It’s in Mexico, there’s been murderers…  
-No, I don’t want to know- she interrupted sighing -Spencer, please stay. You arrived yesterday.  
-I can’t Eva, they need me.  
-Me too!- she licked her lips shaking her head -it doesn’t matter.  
She tightened her grip on the wheel, changing the route to go to the FBI building. She felt how Reid watched her, surely with the puppy eyes she already knew, but she concentrated in driving.  
-Be careful- she said once she had parked in front of the building.  
Reid raised one of her hands and caressed her hair sighing.  
-I’m really sorry.  
-Me too- she whispered back.  
The doctor leaned in and kissed her temple before getting off the car, staying close to see how his girlfriend started the car and left.  
Eva swallowed feeling tears in her eyes, but she didn’t want to cry, she didn’t want to cry because she felt weak and that behavior wasn’t proper of an adult like her. Nerveless, a rebel tear burnt her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

None of them stopped thinking in what had happened, Reid didn’t stop sending her messages filled with apologies and care during the days he was away. She tried to reply like she would usually do, but actually she felt rejected.  
The day Reid arrived back to Virginia after the case, he went directly to Eva’s house, surprised when he didn’t find her. He called her, scared that she didn’t want to see him, and Reid heard music at the other side of the call.  
-Spence?  
-Eva, where are you?  
-The boys has surprised me with a dinner for the promotion, I’m in a bar.  
-Ah- even her work mates had done something special to celebrate her promotion while he had gone to Mexico -that’s great.  
-Yeah…- she felt a bit weird -why don’t you come?  
-It-it’s a moment you have to enjoy with your coworkers.  
-But I haven’t seen you in 9 days.  
-I don’t want to bother.  
-If you bothered I wouldn’t suggest it- she said losing her patience a bit.  
Reid heard laughs at the other side and clenched his jaw murmuring:  
-It will be better if we meet tomorrow.  
-Excuse me?- she asked incredulously. She stood up to have more privacy.  
-I don’t think I would feel comfortable with your coworkers.  
-We don’t have to stay too much, we are with the dessert. Or if you want me I can go to yours and spend the night together after ending here.  
-I’m going to go directly to sleep, enjoy with your friends- he said the last word with a different tone -see you tomorrow.  
Eva opened her eyes wider and hung up without saying goodbye. She went back to the table, her mood so different that her coworkers asked her if she was alright. She said she was tired, but Richard, who was sitting next to him, knew she was lying. The young man didn’t want to push her but insisted in walking her home.  
-Spit it, what happens?- Richard asked worried.  
-Nothing- she sighed.  
-I don’t believe you, what has happened with Spencer? Because it was him who has called.  
Eva swallowed  
-I told him to come but he didn’t want to. In another circumstances it wouldn’t have bothered me but…  
-Is it because you haven’t celebrated your promotion?  
-I don’t care about that, it’s just that I feel rejected. In the last month I’m always the second plate, the wildcard, I’m never a priority.  
-Have you told him?  
-He’s specialist in the human behavior, he knows what’s going on and it’s what angers me the most. He knew it hurt me he went away again when he was going to meet my parents and I offer him to meet and rejects it? I don’t know…  
Richard sighed and hugged her.  
-Talk to him- he suggested while hugging her.  
Eva didn’t answer but sighed hugging him back. They said goodbye and Richard waited for her to step into the building.  
Reid, who had decided to wait on a bench at the other side of the street because he had recognized his mistake, saw their display of affection, feeling again that awful jealousy. He knew it didn’t mean anything, but he couldn’t help but compare himself with that young man. Though he was younger than Eva, Richard was in really good shape, bright eyes, shiny hair and a smiled of toothpaste advertisement. Besides, because of what Eva sometimes said, Richard was a charming man. Frustrated, Reid got up from the bench and, instead of calling her and spending the night with Eva as he had planned, he went to his house, where he didn’t fall asleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about Eva surrounding by men greatest than him while he was away.  
The following morning, the woman waited Reid to call her, he to make contact after last night, but he didn’t. Angry, it was her who took the step. But instead of calling, she went to Reid’s house. Eva didn’t expect to have an answer, she wished Reid was in a case and that’s why he didn’t call, but the doctor opened the door. Eva felt the anger return and tried to calm down before speaking.  
-Hello- she greeted trying not to sound too harsh.  
-Hi- he replied softly.  
Reid let her step into the house, following her to the living room where she left her purse and jacket. She turned to look at him, crossing her arms while observing him.  
-You look back…- she commented frowning -are you okay?  
-I haven’t sleep that well, don’t worry… How it was yesterday with your coworkers? I hope you had a good time.  
-Yes, yes I did. Although I would rather had you there with us.  
-I told you yesterday night- he sat on the sofa sighing -it was your moment with your friends and I was really tired.  
-I see them all days, I don’t think they would mind my boyfriend who travels all the time, to come. Not because of the promotion, but to be with me.  
Reid and Eva stayed in silence, just staring at each other eyes. They both felt the tension but none of them knew how to make it disappear. Eva took a breath to control herself and sat next to Reid.  
-Spencer, do you see us having a future together?  
-Sorry?- he asked opening his eyes wider. He knew she was angry but he didn’t expect her to question their relationship.  
-From days I’ve been wondering where this relationship is directing us.  
Reid swallowed worried.  
-You don’t think we have a future together?  
-I do, and I would love it to be true, but I don’t think it will be possible if your work gets in the way continuously.  
The doctor frowned.  
-I’ve apologized already, what more do you want me to do?  
-I want you to put me on the first place sometimes.  
-Eva…  
-I feel like the second choice Spencer. This last month… This last month it’s like you don’t care.  
Reid was speechless. He knew that spend that much time away had stained their relationship but he couldn’t believe she accused him of that because he tried to show his love in every kiss, every hug, every message…  
-You can’t say that, you are being selfish- said standing up to go to make coffee.  
-Selfish?- she stood up, following him -it seems I’m always behind your work. If one day we have children, it would happen the same?  
-It’s not a question of priorities- he turned abruptly in the corridor between the living room and kitchen -the persons I love are always first, but my decisions could mean the life or death of someone.  
-And if with your actions you mark the future of this relationship?  
-Don’t do that- he sighed frustrated.  
-Do what?- she crossed her arms.  
-You are making me choose between my job and you. My job is perfectly compatible with a relationship, almost all my friends have one.  
-Hasn’t Rossi got married three times?  
-I’m not like Rossi. I don’t spend more time than necessary at work, as soon as I can I come with you.  
-But you are not there in the most important things- she turned to go to the living room and pick up her things before going to the main door.  
-Eva- he followed her -we have to talk about this.  
But the woman knew that in that moments she was too angry to have a conversation, so she opened the door quickly and left the flat, going downstairs.  
-Eva!- Reid yelled in the stairs but he didn’t follow her.  
Frustrated, he closed the door and sat on the sofa hiding his face between his hands. He had the feeling it would happen sooner or later after the cancelation of meeting her parents twice and their dates in the last month. At least Evangeline had exploded.

An hour later someone knocked on his door, he thought it could be Eva so he stood up quickly and opened the door, but it wasn’t his girlfriend but Penelope.  
-Wow, I’m glad to see you too- she joked seeing the disappointment in his face.  
-I’m sorry Penelope.  
-Have you forgotten that we were going to see the last chapter of Doctor Who?  
Reid closed his eyes sighing.  
-Forgive me, come in.  
Penelope stepped in staring at him.  
-What’s up Spencer?  
-Nothing.  
-I might not do profiles but spending that much time with all of you influences. Besides, there’s no need to be a specialist to know something’s wrong.  
-Garcia…  
-You avoid to talk about it, then something about Eva, have you argue?- Reid licked his lips before looking at the floor -oh dear, what has happened?  
Reid didn’t usually share his worries, he closed himself in, but at that moment he was so lost that he told him what had happened to Penelope, omitting the insecurities that were caused by the fact that Eva was mainly surrounded by men.  
Penelope advised him as best she could and when she left, instead of going home, she decided to go to Eva's house despite knowing that she could get into a mess with Reid if he found out.  
-Penelope?- Eva asked worried opening the door -what are you doing here?  
-I need to talk to you, can I come in?  
Eva suspected the reason behind Penelope’s visit, but nodded and let her in. The analyst sat on the sofa while Eva made two teas that left on the table once she was back in the living room.  
-Spencer has told you what have happened?  
-Yes, but he hasn’t asked me to come. Actually he would be mad if he knew I was here. He was really nervous when we have talked, he’s not sure if you are still together.  
-It was just a fight.  
-It doesn’t seem just a fight to me- Eva pressed her lips together -I haven’t come to defend him, knowing the parents of your partner is something really important and he should ask for a day, but you too should be more tolerant with our job- Eva looked up -I know it’s hard, I know, but I assure you that since you started dating he’s striving to be with you. He’s faster with the paperwork, he doesn’t stay after the work hours, he calls you all night when he’s in a case… Believe me, he’s putting a lot of effort because he loves you.  
-I think that… I think that I’m so used to look at my boyfriend when I want that the fact that I can’t do it with him…  
-You should talk about this with calm and look for a balance that works for both- Eva nodded -I like you for him but if you don’t support each other, it’s not going to work, empathize with him. I’m not calling you selfish but I think that you don’t understand his situation. Nor he understands yours. So talk having in mind the situation of the other.  
Eva looked away so Penelope didn’t see the tears in his eyes but closed his eyes letting the tears ran down his cheeks. She heard Penelope stand up to cup her cheeks, wiping away her tears.  
-I know it’s hard to with an FBI agent, but it’s not impossible.  
-I don’t know how to balance it… Because I would love to sleep every night in his arms and be able to kiss when I can or just share stupid things of the day, but I can’t.  
-But think in those moments when you can do it, they are more special. Spencer’s work is very important, you can’t imagine the amount of people that are alie thanks to him, the times he has saved the rest of the unit, the things he has gone thought and he’s still smiling and ready to give the best of him.  
Eva started to cry, feeling as a complete ass because she didn’t have into consideration Reid’s point of view and just thought about her own feelings.  
Suddenly Penelope’s phone started to ring, making the analyst to pull away to look at the message she had received.  
-Oh no, poor boys…- the Penelope looked at Eva with sadness -I have to go back to the unit, we have a case in Texas.  
-Claro- Eva said wiping away her tears, standing up to walk her to the door -be careful, okay? And… Em…  
-I will keep an eye on a genius.  
-Thank you.  
Penelope smiled slightly, hugging her for the last time before going. Eva sat on the sofa again with her phone in her hands. She kept crying, in silence, she couldn’t call him in that moment because he had to concentrate in the case, so she opted to send a message:

I’m really sorry for leaving in that way, but I didn’t think I could have a proper conversation being that altered. I admit that I got carried away with the frustration of not meeting my parents, I’m truly sorry. I hope to talk soon and find a solution to this. I will understand if you need time after my scene. Be careful, thank you. I love you.

Reid sighed after reading the message, without knowing what to answer. He licked his lips, insecure, finally closing the message without replying. Penelope observed him and approached him when Hotch announced they would travel in 20 minutes.  
-It was her?  
-She wants to talk, I guess that’s good.  
-She’s a passionate woman, I’ve told you before, I’m sure she got carried away.  
-Yes, I know. But what scared me the most it’s that she feels I don’t count on her.  
-I think you should talk calmly and say what you feel.  
-Yes…- said looking away.  
-Answer the message, because she’s going to get paranoid- she suggested while caressing his arm before leaving him alone in the room.  
On the way to the jet he answered the message, telling her not to worry and that they would talk when he returned from his case. He weighed Penelope's words, wondering if he should also talk about his insecurities. But his reflexion was soon replaced by the case in which he focused completely, largely to avoid thinking about Eva and the possibilities that existed as a result of their future conversation.

The case of Texas took four days, deciding to spend the night of the fourth day there to rest because it had been a very hard case. However, Reid remained awake most of the night, sleeping only three hours due to a blow received in the ribs during the detention of the sudes but, above all, because of the Eva’s theme. Everyone noticed the tiredness of his friend but none asked him what was worrying him, because they deduced that it was related to Eva and they shouldn’t pressure him in such a case.  
He decided to return home and take a shower before going to meet Eva, to whom he had sent a brief message about his return home. The woman had agreed to meet for lunch, so she waited in their cafeteria, the cafeteria where everything had started. It was almost ironic if Reid decided to break up with her. While she waited, a lab partner came into the cafeteria, approaching to greet her when he saw her sitting alone. They were saying goodbye, with friendly smiles, when Reid came in and saw them there, the man giving Eva an affectionate squeeze on the arm before going to the bar. The doctor followed the man with his eyes, analyzing him, highlighting his virtues. He heard his name and turned to look again at Eva, who smiled at him slightly as he approached.  
-Hello- he murmured once he was in front of her.  
-Hello… Do you want something to eat?  
-No, thank you, I’m fine. But you should eat, don’t worry about me.  
Eva observed him with a sad look.  
-Spencer, I wanted to apologize again for what happened. I know it’s out of your control but…- she took a deep breath -but in this last month I’ve missed you so much. And I wanted you to meet my parents so bad, and it was a disappointment, yes, but I knew I shouldn’t have said what I said.  
Reid pressed his lips feeling a bit guilty. He moved to take her hand over the table, but while doing so, the bruise on his ribs made him complain, holding his hands to his side.  
-Are you okay?- she asked worried.  
-Perfectly.  
-Are you sure?- asked again raising an eyebrow.  
-Yes, sure.  
Eva was quick, moving in her seat to stand by his side and touch his side, making him pull away with a pain face.  
-No, you are not okay. What has happened in your ribs?  
-It’s nothing.  
-You are hurting, I could have gone to your house so you wouldn’t move that much- Reid sighed but didn’t say a word -why didn’t want you to tell me?  
-It wasn’t anything serious. I don’t see the reason to worry you without a motive.  
-I would like to know if my boyfriend is okay. I know you don’t want to share your cases, and I respect that, but this is important and you shouldn’t hide it from me- she saw how Reid pressed his lips together -there’s something more you want to tell me? It’s the moment, I’ve showed all my cards.  
Reid thought for a moment if he should say the truth but he knew that if he kept hidden it, he would explode and it would be worse.  
-Actually there’s a thing that bothers me. Well, bothered, I don’t really know how to describe it.  
-Tell me- she said ready for whatever he wanted to say.  
In that moment her lab partner of before approached them.  
-I’m sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to say goodbye- he smiled at Eva -see you in two weeks.  
-Enjoy your holidays Bob.  
-Thank you, bye- he smiled at the couple.  
The woman waved goodbye before turning again to Reid, seeing how his mood had changed.  
-That’s what I meant.  
-Excuse me?- she asked frowning.  
-You are always surrounded by men. In the laboratory, the meetings, conferences… And you seem comfortable.  
-They are my coworkers, I don’t understand your reproach- Reid was going to answer but looked away and she understood -do you really think I could cheat you?  
The seconds that the man stayed silence, served as an answer for her.  
-Very good- Eva swallowed pressing her lips together for a moment -I thought our relationship needed work in the physical trust ambit, I never thought that you would accuse me of something like that. Especially when I know how much it hurts to be cheated on.  
The words filled with disappointment and sadness were like a punch of reality that made him react.  
-Eva, I…  
-Take care of those ribs.  
She stood up from the table but Reid took her wrist stopping her.  
-I’m scared that you realize what they can offer you, like be there when I can’t.  
-I know what they can offer me- said first without looking at him, but then she looked at him with tears in her eyes -but I’ve choose every day to be with you, without a doubt- she pulled away slowly, Reid didn’t retain her -I thought that today we would talk about how selfish and idiot I’ve been and that we could fix it but I see I’m not the only one that gets carried away because of… Stupidity. But the fact that you could think that I would be able to do that to you…  
They stared at each other before Eva walked to the door and left the cafeteria, leaving Reid by himself, feeling a hole in the stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

After what had happened in the cafeteria, Reid went to Eva’s laboratory, he couldn’t leave things like that, but he couldn’t see her because she was in a meeting. He had to go back to the unit to do paperwork of the last case and he tried to call Eva when he finished, but his call wasn’t answered. He went to her house, but the door wasn’t opened. Frustrated the doctor knocked on the door a few times until a kind woman told him Eva had left two hours after with a suitcase. Reid called Penelope so she could look where Eva has gone, he was scared she had gone with her parents because, if she had gone to San Francisco, it would be a signal of how bad things were. To his surprise, Eva had been called to Pittsburgh.  
Penelope, worried, asked what was happening and, after her insistence, Reid ended up telling her the argument.  
-Oh Reid… Where are you? You are going to come to my house and tell me everything. We’ll find a solution.  
-García…  
-No, if I have to, I will drag you here and you know I can do it, where are you?  
-Eva’s street.  
-Okay, give me 10 minutes. And if you move from there I will search through your phone.  
In another circumstances he would have laughed, but he couldn’t think in another think if it wasn’t Eva. Reid spent that nigh with Garcia, telling her everything. From the feelings of abandonment of Eva to his own insecurities.  
-I’m sorry you have to stand this- he commented once he ended explaining what was happening.  
-I’ve asked you to do so Spencer, I’m your friend and I want to help you. I know that normally you would go to anyone before me but I love you and…  
-I love you too Penelope- he interrupted her with a small smile.  
The friendship between them had always been strong and they had a lot in common but they hadn’t shared too many teary moments by themselves only. She was cheerfulness, she made him always smile. But he knew Penelope was much more, and if he needed it, she would be there instantly.  
Penelope smiled back taking his hand.  
-Everything will be fine. I’ll investigate when she comes back so you can talk, face to face.  
-I hope so.  
-She loves you, I know. It’s just that, she was shocked you could think that. You two just have to let things cool down a bit, you know she is a bit passionate.  
-Yes, I know- said with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, Eva was offered a really tempting proposition, anyone would have said yes immediately but she asked a bit of time to think because Reid was in her head. During her days in Pittsburgh she thought in which he had revealed, his insecurities, that she had taken to the heart. She didn’t have much time to look at her phone between meetings and conferences. Besides, she knew she didn’t want to talk things through the phone.  
Luckily, she just spent two days and a half there, the third arriving to Virginia in the afternoon. Tired, she decided to have a shower before calling Reid. Nerveless, a bit after leaving the bathroom, she heard someone knocking at her door. She pulled her bathrobe and looked through the peephole, smiling when she saw it was Reid. Eva didn’t want to think how he knew she was back, because she suspected Penelope had been spying her, but she didn’t care in that moment. Eva took a deep breath before opening the door and she couldn’t say a word because he blurted out:  
-You’ve been offered the leadership of nanotechnology in Alzheimer. You’d have to move to Pittsburgh.  
Eva realized it wasn’t a question, it was an affirmation.  
-That’s correct.  
-Are you going to accept?- he asked staring at her.  
-I haven’t replied yet.  
-It’s… It’s a great opportunity.  
Reid knew it wouldn’t be fair for her if he asked her to give up that chance for her, and even less after what have happened. But he wanted to be selfish and ask her to stay.  
-I know, but I have priorities that obligated me to rethink my reply- she said with honesty.  
The doctor didn’t expect that answer, it seems she was willing to fight for their relationship and that filled him with hope. But he still thought that it could be the greatest achievement of her career and he couldn’t get in her way.  
-Eva, I… I don’t want to stop you from an opportunity like that.  
The woman’s face changed from one of curiosity to one of sadness.  
-Wow…- Reid swallowed realizing she hadn’t taken his words as he wanted -why have you come Spencer? To push me to accept?  
-No, it’s that… I don’t want you to resent me in the future for letting this opportunity pass after your hard work.  
-Before I didn’t care if there was someone next to me to celebrate my achievements, but that changed when I met you. I don’t want to be the director of a big project if I can’t share that happiness with someone- she smiled wiping out a tear on her cheek -what I want to say it’s that I wouldn’t mind stay where I am if I can be with you. But seeing that you had given up what we had, I should package. Bye Spencer.  
She started to close the door but Reid made her stop saying ‘I love you so much that it terrifies me’. Eva opened the door again and looked at him.  
-You are an intelligent woman, successful, kind, funny, beautiful… And you can have any man you want, why betting for me?- Eva was going to answer but Reid kept talking - and I know that my jealousy has been unfounded, you have not given me any reason to doubt you but the irrational part has blinded me. I have seen so many cases driven by jealousy that I should know how to handle them, but I have not been able to and I am very sorry. I am sorry, I can’t help but feel that I am little for you.  
-Spencer…- she whispered emotional and sad for his confession.  
-And right now I don’t know what to do- he said with teary eyes looking at the floor -there’s part of me telling to let you go because you deserve it, but my selfish part just want you to stay with me because I love you and I want this to work out.  
Eva took his face to make him lean in and be able of kissing him. Reid closed his eyes letting a tear to roll down her cheek, and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her back.  
Suddenly they heard a small sob that made them pull away and looked at the door that was at the right. There was Eva’s neighbor, an old kind woman, wiping out her eyes.  
-Forgive me, but that was so wonderful- the woman mumbled.  
-Mrs. Cowell- Eva said shyly -forgive us.  
-Don’t you dare, that was so wonderful- the woman sighed -love can shake your world completely, right? That's what my Harold told me, that I was shaking his world in the best possible way- the couple looked at each other with a smile -I’m sorry, I will let you keep going with your reconciliation.  
The woman smiled at them and went towards the elevator. Eva took Reid’s hand softly, pulling him inside of the apartment.  
-Stay with me tonight.  
-Sure- he said quickly, letting her drag him inside.  
In the moment the door was closed, Reid surprised her hugging her from her waist and pulling her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. The doctor went to the living room and sat on the sofa with Eva on his lap.  
-Spencer, I’m not wearing underwear under the bathrobe, it would be better if I put something on- she said starting to pull away.  
But Reid didn’t say anything and hugged her, really tight, while smelling the aroma of her hair.  
-I never doubt your fidelity, Eva, never- he mumbled against her hair.  
The woman pulled away slightly and put her hands over his cheeks.  
-And I know your work is important, but I know I am too because you demonstrate it to me- said with a big smile -and I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to choose because I couldn’t make you do that. Your job is part of you and I wouldn’t like it in another way.  
Reid pressed his lips and leaned his forehead on hers.  
-I promise I won’t let my insecurities blind me because at the end of the day I’m the one who hugs you while we sleep.  
-I like that thing of sleep hugging.  
They smiled at each other and it was Eva who leaned in to kiss him. The doctor kissed her back with energy. Eva sighed against his mouth, moving her hips involuntary against him. Reid made a small noise of satisfaction moving his own pelvis, which made Eva pull away with her eyes wide opened.  
-What happens?- he asked a bit nervous.  
She smiled at him and caressed his cheeks before stroking his lip with her thumb.  
-I don’t want you to rush you just for the euphoria of the moment and believe me, I would have no problem doing it here on the couch- she said laughing -but I don’t want your first time to be like this.  
Reid smiled and kissed her once more before letting her go to put on some clothes. Once she went back to the living room, she sat next to her and put her legs over Reid’s lap.  
-Are you okay?- he asked still a bit worried, caressing Eva’s leg while looking at her.  
-Yes- she took his other hand and play with his fingers -I’m not going to lie to you. It hurt me what you told me, but I didn’t stop to think that those insecurities don’t mean you doubt me.  
-Of course I don’t.  
-But you don’t have to doubt yourself. There are men who are more muscular or more accesibles, but they are not you. And I’m in love with you- she said with a big smile -but I’m more worried about what’s going to happen now.  
-What do you mean?- he asked being alerted again.  
-I mean that I have to learn that I won’t sleep with you all nights and it’s going to be the hardest lesson to face for me. But you know that I try my best in the lessons that interest me.  
-Our relationships is a study for you?  
-Our relationship is my favorite subject- Reid couldn’t help but chuckle, making her laugh too -now seriously, I promise to be more compressive and support you, although I’m sure I will whine again about missing you, so you’ll have to put up with me.  
-‘Put up with’ has negative connotations and nothing related with you has those connotations.  
-The things you say to me- she said laughing before kissing him -I’m going to call to turn down the leadership of the investigation.  
-Isn’t there a chance to be the head of the project but stay here?  
-The investigation is there. But my name will be in the project- Reid frowned -it’s okay. I’m going to be the head of my laboratory where I know everyone. I will end my other investigations and I will collaborate with Pittsburgh.  
-Alright…- he sighed -talking about being head of the laboratory, we haven’t celebrate our promotion, you and I, I mean.  
-It’s okay, I think I’ve had celebrations enough.  
-But…  
-Shhh…- she put her hand over his mouth -we have Italian takeaway, I lit some candles and a good bottle of wine. Romantic dinner, what do you say?  
He smiled kissing her forehead.  
Reid came back from the bathroom, wearing only the pajama pants and walked to her. Eva smiled at him tenderly and they looked at each other for a few seconds until he leaned towards her and hugged her. The woman hugged back, sighing on his neck, staying like that for a while. They climbed into the bed and Reid did something she didn’t expect, grabbed her by the waist and turned her to turn her back before hugging her from behind. Eva smiled and caressed the arm that was around her waist gently. Reid stroked Eva's skin under the navel with the tips of his fingers, venturing slowly to slide them down her belly underneath the shirt, going up until it reached under her breasts. The woman held her breath, curious to know what he would do, a smile drawing on her lips as he caressed the scar that began beneath her breast. He dared to follow the path through her sternum, but not beyond. Reid pulled his hand away, caressing her skin back to her navel and kissing her on the side of her neck. Eva sighed and pressed her back against his chest, causing the doctor to hug her tightly before they both fell asleep.

The following morning both woke up with Eva’s alarm at 7 am. The doctor whined when she stretched to take the phone and turn it off.  
-We have to get up- she mumbled turning around to be face to face with Reid, who pushed her against him, making her sigh cuddling him.  
-Five minutes more- the doctor said against her hair.  
-Don’t you have to go to the unit?  
Reid just made a small noise. A few minutes later, Eva pulled away her head to look at him. He was relaxed, mouth a bit opened, his eyelashes against his cheeks.  
-A lot of people think that admire someone who is sleeping it’s weird but it’s seeing someone in their most vulnerable and innocent state- Reid said without opening his eyes -and it’s proved that observing the person of your affections in that state makes de endorphins to grow, like when you eat chocolate.  
-I see- she smiled before kissing his nose, which made him open his eyes and smile shyly -I’m going to take a shower, you know where things are to prepare breakfast.  
-I’ll wait for you.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes, I will be 12 more minutes in your comfortable bed.  
Eva laughed and got up to go the bathroom. They had breakfast together and said goodbye at the metro station before they parted ways to go to their works.  
Five hours later, at 1pm to be exact, Reid stepped into the laboratory where Eva worked, smiling at the view of Eva’s face of surprise when she saw him.  
-Spencer, something’s wrong? What are you doing here?  
-No, I’m here to pick you up- Eva frowned -I asked Hotch a free afternoon and I’ve reserved a table.  
-But honey, I have to come to work after eating lunch.  
-No, future boss- both of them looked at Richard, who smiled -I have all under control, enjoy the rest of the day.  
The woman, very confused, observed how Reid nodded to Richard that chuckled.  
-What have I missed? What happens here?- she asked.  
Richard laughed.  
-Nothing, just enjoy.  
-Okay…- she mumbled picking up her things.  
She let Reid to lead her and said goodbye to Richard. Eva was even more surprised when they got in his car knowing how little he liked to drive.  
-Where are we going?- she asked.  
-You’ll see.  
-Don’t get me wrong, I love the fact that you want to surprise me, but why are you doing this?  
-Because both of you have to put effort to make this work, so I have to start doing things right.  
-What do you mean?  
But the man didn’t answer and drove in silence to a well known restaurant.  
Once they reached the restaurant, Reid let Eva in, as he always did. The woman looked around the restaurant with a curious look, getting frozen when her eyes fell on two well-known figures. She turned her head to Reid when he stood by her side, smiling at her before guiding her to the table, from which the two people rose to greet them.  
-Mom, dad, what are you doing here?- she asked hugging them.  
-Spencer has invited us- her mom answered with a smile.  
Eva looked at Reid surprised, he just smiled before they all sat at the table.  
-Your boyfriend called us yesterday- started to explain Eva’s father -he introduced himself properly and wanted to apologized for not getting to know us before. He told us he wanted to compensated the three of us and he has paid both flights. I would say he’s doing quite well.  
The couple looked at each other, Eva leaning in to kiss him softly.  
-I have to say, Spencer, that you are more handsome in person.  
-Mom!- Eva exclaimed making the woman laugh.  
-I don’t want to break this idyllic moment but I’m hungry- said her father raising her arm to call the attention of the waitress.  
While Eva’s parents asked for the food they wanted, Eva took Reid’s hand under the table, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb.  
-Eva told us you were bullied too- Eva’s father commented with kind eyes.  
-Yes, I was younger than the rest of the students in high school and I was always in the library or laboratory. Adults always said I was a genius and it did a little favor to me because I was even a bigger target. Luckily that changed when I got to college.  
-Like our Evangeline- the woman smiled at her daughter before looking at Reid -I’m really relieved to know that she’s with someone who can understands her. Both of you love your jobs and had worked hard to get where you are. Don’t get me wrong, her partners have supported her, but you truly understand her.  
-When I met your daughter in a really not favorable condition, it called my attention her passion. And she has done nothing but confirmed since then that she puts all her heart in all the topics of her life and I think that’s extraordinaire.  
The family stared at him a few seconds until her father interrupted the silence.  
-He has the gift of the word. Just with what you said, you have my approval.  
Both women laughed while Reid just smiled shyly. A bit after their food arrived and the doctor answered Eva’s parents’ questions.  
Reid commented he had prepared a small tour to see the most important places although the last stop was a personal choice.  
Eva couldn’t stop smiling, her fingers intertwined with Reid’s while they listened to him talk, debate and even make little jokes. In a moment when they all were walking through a small park, Reid and Eva’s father were talking while Eva and her mother were behind.  
-Sweetie, one thing is compensate not knowing us before, and another is doing what Spencer is doing- Eva smiled observing her boyfriend -I imagine how hard must be travel all the time and that you are not together as much as you would like but he loves you, not a lot of people would do what he’s doing.  
-I know mom.  
-Don’t let him go.  
Eva laughed before kissing her mother’s cheek.  
The last stop was in the astronomy museum, chose by Reid to remember the night in which Eva’s father asked for marriage to her mother under the stars. Eva looked at him in shock.  
-Spencer…- she whispered taking his arm before he could stepped into the big room -I… I-I…  
The man just smiled brightly at her, satisfied to see her reaction. Eva sighed and took his face softly to kiss him, wrapping her arms around Reid’s neck, pulling him to her while he smiled against her lips. They pulled away when they heard a coughed coming from her father. Her mother, nerveless, smiled happily.  
-Sorry- Reid said blushing while Eva laughed hiding her face into his chest.  
-It’s okay- Eva’s mother said taking her husband’s hand -do you know about astronomy too, Spencer?  
-Oh, yes- Reid took Eva’s hands before walking to the marriage couple and stepped into the room -the stories behind the name of the constellations are based in the Greek mythology.  
Reid dazzled Eva's parents once again, telling the mythology behind the names, the history of astronomy and some of his theories, as well as answering the questions of Eva’s parents. She just listened and watched Reid, feeling that she was falling in love again.  
After the astronomy class, Eva's father insisted on inviting the couple to dinner before they should go to the airport to catch the plane and return home. At first the doctor refused to let him pay but, after much arguing politely, Reid gave up in spite of himself. They had dinner in a small typical American restaurant where they enjoyed the last few hours together before Reid took them to the airport.  
-Spencer, dear- Eva’s mother started to talk -when do you have holidays?  
-I can choose when to have them.  
-Perfect! We would love you to come to San Francisco.  
-I…  
-Love- Eva’s father interrupted -don’t push him.  
-It’s not my intention.  
-No!- Reid said quickly -she’s not pushing me, I would love to.  
Eva’s mother smiled brightly before hugging him, surprising him. But he kept his posture and hugged the woman back shyly.  
-See you soon, take care of my little girl.  
-Mom…- Eva whined but smiling at her before hugging her also.  
Both said goodbye to her father and they waited the married couple to disappear in the terminal. Going back home, Reid drove to Eva’s house but asked her to stay at his so she went to her apartment and took some things to spend her night with Reid, who couldn’t stop smiling because of how well the afternoon had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT SMUT SMUUUUUT

Eva panted taking off her earrings and necklace while wearing a culottes and a sleeping t-shirt, when she felt Reid’s arms wrapping around her waist, which made her smile at the feeling of his naked torso against her back.  
-Are you going to sleep in your underwear?- shed asked, but he just hid his face on the crook of her neck, tickling her with his breathing -I have to say, that I’m not against this new habit of yours.  
The doctor caressed her neck with his lips, from under her ear to her shoulder but without giving kisses, just a touch of lips. The woman sighed leaning her head on his shoulder, putting her hands on his arms, noting he was trembling slightly.  
-Are you okay?  
In that moment he pulled away his lips to kiss the place where the neck and shoulder meet. Eva turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking at him confused. Before she could ask what was happening, Reid leaned in to kiss her, but It wasn’t one of his delicate and sweet kisses, no, that kiss was urgent, frenetic, his hands making their bodies to get closer while his fingers spread on her back making a bit of pressure. Eva couldn’t help but moan against his mouth, pulling away in the moment she realized the sound she had made.  
-Honey, I’m a patient woman, but I’m not made of stone- she licked her lips with her eyes fixed on his pink lips.  
-I don’t want you to stop yourself- he whispered with adoration.  
Those words made her to look at his eyes, the meaning after them had a huge importance for both.  
-Are you sure?- she asked also in a whisper.  
Reid didn’t answer, but put one of his hands on her nape and pulled her in to kiss her again. She answered sighing and burying her fingers in his hair. Slowly, the doctor’s fingers travelled to the end of Eva’s t-shirt, slipping them under, caressing her skin slowly and creating goosebumps. His hands caressed all her naked back, with decision but the slight tremble was still on his fingers. Reid pulled his lips away to put them over her neck, she titled her head to the side and exposed her neck more, while his hands went to her sides, next to her breast but without touching them. Eva gasped when he kissed her sweet spot, she took his jaw softly and kissed him again on the lips. His hand went down again, caressing her ribcages, her waist, her hips, until he left them shyly on her butt cheeks. The woman looked at him while she kissed his chin, his Adam apple, between his collarbones, but she closed her eyes when she started to kiss his chest, her hands caressing his abdomen, feeling how his muscles contracted under her touch. The doctor sighed and, without doubting, pulled down Eva’s underwear, which dropped to her toes, and she kicked it away while she kept kissing him. With her fingertips, Eva followed the V of his hips, making him squeeze his hand on her waist. She pulled away slowly to look at him, seeing a special shine in Reid’s eyes. He cupped her face and she pressed her cheek against his hand before kissing the inside of her wrist.  
-I love you- he sighed with such a sincerity that made her heart beat crazily.  
She looked at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, that time softly, pushing him to the bed and he didn’t resist. He ended sitting on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard, Eva sitting on his lap. Reid’s hand went back under her t-shirt, caressing her waist with his thumbs while she played with his hair and gave him kissing all over his face, making him smile. After a few minutes, he took her t-shirt and pulled it away. Reid had felt her breast against his torso but it was the first time he saw them. It was the first time he saw the scar without the bra, and he didn’t doubt in direct his lip towards it, kissing the scar softly from start to end. Eva sighed, kissing the crown of his head.  
After an eternal minute, Reid ventured to use his mouth in the most sensitive part of a women‘s breast while his hand took care of the other. Eva moaned softly, which made him keep going with confidence.  
-Did you know that the stimulation of the breasts can bring the woman to orgasm?- he murmured against her neck.  
She laughed and kissed his forehead and then his lips, caressing his collarbones.  
-We have lot of nights to show me.  
The man smiled and kissed her again, pressing her torsos while their lips danced passionately and their hands caressed each other’s back. Lost in the kiss, Eva moved her pelvis slowly, feeling how Reid would need to take off his underwear soon. She pulled away biting Reid’s softly, before backing up on the bed on her knees and grabbing the waistband of his underpants to get rid of them. Reid lifted his body slightly to let her take them off completely, but the moment he found himself exposed in front of her, he felt shyness. Nerveless, Eva put her hands on his thighs, looking at his eyes all the time, and caressed his legs. Reid swallowed while she approached him again, but without sitting she pressed their pelvises together, making Reid to take a deep breath with his eyes opened wide. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist.  
-Are you okay?- Eva asked caressing his cheeks.  
Reid stared at her a few seconds before nodding with a big smile and kissed her on the lips. With his free arm, he man reach the drawer and took a condom, letting her go to open it. His hands kept trembling and she put hers on his, taking the condom and opening it to giving back to him again. Knowing he felt uncomfortable, Eva started kissing his cheek and jaw. When she felt Reid’s hands over her hips, she looked at him, putting one of her hands on the side of his neck. They pressed their foreheads together, still looking at each other, while her other hand took him softly and filled herself in the most pleasant way possible. Reid closed his eyes and he enjoyed the feeling for the first time, parting his lips as little by little Eva made being joined.   
-I love you- Eva whispered once he was completely inside her.  
Reid opened his eyes to look at her, the precious brown color of his eyes almost gone because of the dilatation of his pupils. Without looking away, she started to move, slowly to make him enjoy every second. Eva supported herself with one hand on the headboard, her other hand tangling in his hair and kissing his neck while he hugged her, closing his eyes, just getting lost in the sensations. Not long after, Eva picked up speed, even the doctor put his hand on her hips to help her while her hands went to his shoulders.  
-Eva…- he moaned between gasps -I-I, won’t l-last…  
-Shhh- she cupped his cheeks -just let it go.  
The man frowned and licked his lips before wrapping his arms around her waist to move her, without pulling out of her, to make her lie down on her back while he was on top. He pulled away one of his hand to take one of Eva’s hands, intertwining their fingers, and putting their hands on the pillow. Reid was on his knees and, with the arm that was still around her waist, he lifted her pelvis from the bed. It was him who moved then and leaned in to kiss her. The new angle made her moan loudly, her free arm went to Reid’s back. While his movements were careful, they were also energetic, confident, with a confidence that she could not believe but thanked God for it. The doctor went to kiss her neck, feeling the warm breath of his girlfriend on the cheek, whispering his name as if it were a prayer.  
-Fuck…- she moaned squeezing their intertwined hands and the other scratching his back -Spence…  
Eva's legs trembled, a warm sensation broke loose in the lower part of her belly, tickles were spread to the rest of her body. She felt her muscles relax seconds after that shock, and Reid gasped at her neck with intensity, just before feeling the same, making him stop for a few seconds before moving slowly, very slowly, not trusting his own body that was shaking over hers. When he stopped, he pulled his face away from Eva's neck and looked at her, swallowing hard. She looked at him with adoration and she hoped to continue seeing that look for the rest of his life. They unhook their fingers and Reid pulled his arm away from the waist of the woman, who was still breathing hard, letting her support the pelvis on the bed and holding his own weight on his forearms although Eva hugged him making him lie on top of her carefully.  
During a few minutes they stayed in silence, their quick breath filing the room while their heart beats hammered in their chests. After what seemed an infinite moment, Reid moved his head to look at her.  
-I think I’ve never had the endorphin level so high and active.  
Eva burst into laughs, covering her face with her hands that Reid pulled away to smile and kiss her. He got up with effort and left the room to get rid of the condom in the bathroom. Reid went back to the room and to the bed, taking the sheets that had been under them to cover both.  
The two of them laid on their sides, looking at each other with smiles.  
-How do you feel?- she asked putting one of her legs between his.  
Reid got closer to her and sighed.  
-On the clouds… And tired.  
Both laughed and the doctor kissed her forehead. She answered kissing his neck until he fell asleep. Eva pulled her head away slightly to look at him, kissing his lips softly before she fell asleep too, cuddling him.

Eva opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times. She was on her back, the sheet at her hips but she didn’t miss it because Reid was glued to her side. He had put his left arm under the pillow, while his right arm was around her waist. He had his chest next to her arm and had put one of his legs on top of the woman's, who turned her head and her nose almost touched that of a very sleepy Reid. With a smile, and carefulness, she pulled the sheet to cover them to the torsos because it was growing cold. She took his arm around her waist gently so she could turn and face him. She put the doctor's arm back where it was and stroked that arm with the tips of her fingers. Seconds later, she watched as he frowned before opening his eyes. Eva laughed and leaned in to kiss his frown, causing it to be replaced by a sleepy smile.  
-Morning- he mumbled closing his eyes again.  
-I’m sorry for waking you up but I think we should get up to have breakfast- Reid opened just one eye -it’s 11.  
-Five more minutes- he said closing his eyes, and pulling her closer.  
Eva sighed but didn’t close her eyes, but started to kiss all his face until he moved his face to find her lips. It was sweet, innocent, but made them smile.  
-What happen yesterday night- he started licking his lips -it was different from what I have imagined.  
-Different good or different bad?- she asked worried.  
-I didn’t think my body could react like that, I thought I would get too nervous to truly enjoy the kisses and touches, especially because you have experience, but I didn’t think about it, I just let myself go and… And I can’t imagine something better than what you made me feel.  
Eva smiled and kissed him, pushing him with her body until he was on his back and she was on top.  
-Well, you didn’t have to worry because lifting my pelvis from the mattress was amazing.  
-It’s easier to access your g point in that angle.  
She laughed and leaned down to kiss him and whisper:  
-And if we skip breakfast and stay the rest of the morning here?  
-I think that’s a great idea.  
He hugged her and rolled them again to be on top.  
-Have I woken a beast?- she asked biting her lip.  
Both laughed and, before he could answer, his phone started to ring. Reid stretched to take it from the bedside table and frowned seeing it was Morgan.  
-Hi, what happens?… No… Oh, I forgot…- Eva caressed his neck with her nose before kissing him, making him shiver -ye-yes… Yes… What?… Sure… Bye.  
He hung up and looked at her.  
-Morgan is coming to have breakfast.  
-Oh…- said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
-He’ll be here in 15 minutes more or less.  
-Then… Dr. Reid, can a woman be made to reach an orgasm in less than 15 minutes?  
-If I do it well, I just need 7- he said approaching his face to hers.  
-Oh, really?  
Reid nodded with a smile just before kissing her, although more than a kiss it was a clash of lips and teeth because they laughed before sharing a fun time together.  
Eva swallowed trying to calm down her breathing, a layer of sweat covered her naked body while Reid watched her lying on his side next to her.  
-Tell me something Spence, and don’t misunderstand me- she said breathless -how the hell you do it?  
-I guess studying anatomy is of great help. I knew the appropriate places to satisfy a woman, I just needed to put it in practice.  
-Well, let me tell you that I am delighted that you put your theoretical knowledge to test with me- she said laughing.  
Reid caressed her cheek looking at her with adoration. She turned her face to kiss his palm. They were interrupted by the doorbell that rang at the other side of the apartment.  
-Morgan is here already?- she asked opening her eyes wider.  
-That’s what it seems- he answered getting up from the bed.  
-Then I’m going to take a shower, you can start without me- she got up too, without caring about being naked -hey Spence, would you lend me a t-shirt?  
-Sure.  
Eva smiled and grabbed a clean shirt from one of the drawers before approaching him to kiss him and run to the bathroom. The doorbell rang again, causing the doctor to get up and dress as quickly as possible before opening the door to his friend. Morgan smiled at him as he crossed the front door, analyzing the state of his companion that made him expand his smile.  
-I see you got lucky yesterday night. And this morning. Agh, I didn’t interrupt you, did I?  
Reid blushed but said nothing, grabbing one of the coffees Morgan had and then going to the kitchen, followed by his friend who chuckled. Once they were seated, Morgan asked how the experience of knowing the in-laws had been and, above all, how the test had gone. The doctor did not hesitate to tell him all afternoon, praising the parents of Eva, but omitted what happened at night, although Morgan already knew.  
Shortly after Eva joined them, giving Morgan a cheek kiss in greeting before sitting on Reid's lap, who swallowed nervously, before wrapping an arm around her waist. Morgan laughed when he saw the t-shirt that the woman was wearing and that obviously was not hers.  
-What were you talking about?- she asked taking her cup of coffee.  
-We were talking about your parent’s visit, it seems pretty boy passed cum laude- Morgan winked at his friend.  
-Yes, yes he did- she said turning to smile at Reid.  
-So, everything fine?  
Eva looked back at Morgan and smiled brightly.  
-Really great, we have to find a balance but I have the confidence that everything will be fine.  
-I’m glad to hear that.  
They spent a good morning chatting the three of them about everything and nothing, but once Morgan left, Reid and Eva started a weekend in which the clothes were not too necessary, full of touches, laughter, moans, and showers.

FIVE MONTHS LATER  
Reid leaned on the doorway of the bathroom, watching how Eva while she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.  
-It’s really good- the doctor mumbled observing her face -how do you do it?  
-I watch tutorial videos in YouTube- she laughed -and I have always liked make up although I don’t use it that often.  
-I didn’t know your talent.  
-I still can surprise you.  
He laughed while she turned and smiled at him.  
-Do you want me to paint you too?  
-I don’t know…  
-Yours is easier, it won’t take me long, I promise you. I just have to give you a white base, you already have bags under your eyes.  
The man sighed and sat on the toilet. Eva laughed and in less than 10 minutes he was painted.  
-Perfect, you are the perfect Jack.  
-Remind me why did I accept to disguise as these characters of Tim Burton? Although the film is of Henry Selick.  
Eva wrapped her arms around his neck with care not to stain his white shirt.  
-Because you love me.  
Reid sighed putting his hands on her hips.  
-That’s true.  
-I would kiss you but we don’t want to mess the make up.  
He laughed and stood up taking her hand.  
-Come on, I’m sure everybody are at Rossi’s.  
It was the night of Halloween and Rossi had decided to give a party after the concession of his bosses to give them the day off, without cases. The only requirement was to go in disguise and Eva didn’t miss the opportunity to suggest the doctor to go dressed as a couple, specifically, Jack and Sally of Nightmare before Christmas.  
While Eva was driving towards Rossi's mansion, Reid checked his mobile phone, smiling.  
-Great!  
-What happens?  
-They authorize my mother to leave during the week that I have requested. I really want to go to Paris, she will love it.  
Eva laughed.  
-I’m so glad for you, love.  
-Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?  
-That trip is for you.  
-My mother loves you, you know.  
-And I love her, but you have to enjoy that trip by yourselves.  
Reid smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek, making her laugh.  
-I will take you somewhere special this summer, after visiting your parents, of course.  
-I thought that… We could go to Italy- she suggested nervous -to visit my brother and his wise, if it’s okay with you. We could always go to another place, it’s not problem.  
-I would love to visit your brother, the talk we had when he was here 56 days ago was really gratifying.  
-I know, I was in the dark while you two talked about art.  
Reid laughed at the pout the woman made and took her hand, stroking her knuckles until they parked in front of Rossi's door. The host opened the door, dressed as Dracula, a very distinguished Dracula with fake blood stains at the corners of his mouth.  
-Forgive me for asking but, what are you exactly?- Rossi asked letting them go inside.  
-We are characters of an animation film.  
-JACK AND SALLY! YOU ARE FANTASTIC!- the couple looked at the other side of the corridor where a sexy Penelope appeared disguised as a witch -you are fabulous, I have to take a picture of you.  
Rossi laughed, telling them that the rest were already in the leaving room before leaving while Penelope took out her mobile phone. Reid didn’t like the photographs too much but he smiled wrapping an arm around the waist of his girlfriend, before they all entered the room. There Morgan and Savannah were dressed as devils; Hotch as Dark Vader and his son as a Jedi warrior; J.J., her husband and the two little ones were dressed as the Monster family, something that made Eva laugh; and Emily dressed as Harley Queen in her harlequin form.  
The party had everything: food, drink, music, candles and cobwebs, and Reid told scary stories to the little ones, although they always ended with a happy ending. Jack and Henry laughed listening to the doctor while the rest chatted or danced. J.J. and Emily sat with Eva who was on the couch watching her boyfriend with the children.  
-Did you know that when I met him children cried with him?- J.J. told her laughing.  
-And don’t forget about the dogs barking- commented Emily with a smile.  
-I would say he’s good with kids- Eva sighed looking at the two women.  
-I think that being a godparent to Henry has influenced him a lot. You can’t imagine how many times they had played together, the stories, magic tricks… Same with Michael. He would be a great father one dat.  
-I’m sure of that- Eva smiled drinking from her glass.  
-You’ve being together almost for a year but- the brunette talked -have you ever thought about having kids with Reid?  
-Of course- Eva answered without a doubt, without realizing that Reid was close to them with Henry in his arms -before we started dating, we talked about our desire to have kids in our future and I won’t lie, it has crossed my mind. We’ve been living together just for a month but if I’m honest, I’m seeing myself having a family with him.  
J.J. smiled brightly when Reid stayed paralyzed behind Eva.  
-Spence!- the blonde exclaimed getting up -is everything okay?  
-N-no… Henry it’s a bit tired, that’s all.  
Eva turned and looked at him, but she wasn’t worried about the doctor listening to her. J.J. took his son half asleep.  
-I think we are going home, it’s late for the little ones.  
He said goodbye to the small group and went to look for Will to be able to say goodbye to the others. Reid sat next to Eva, holding her hand, intertwining their fingers, without saying a word. Emily decided to tell a story of past Halloweens while the couple laughed.  
Not long after, Hotch and Jack left too, Penelope catching Emily and Eva to dance with Savannah and Morgan while Reid helped Rossi clean the living room a little and leave the dirty glasses and dishes in the kitchen.  
-Why don’t you dance with them?- the older man asked taking off the cape and leaving it on the kitchen.  
-You know it’s not my thing.  
-Are you okay?  
-Just a bit tired, this last week has been exhausting.  
-Think we have three days ahead.  
-Eva is going to work from home to be with me.  
-What a nice gesture of her.  
-Yes, yes, it is- he said looking at the living room where he saw Eva laughing with Savannah -we manage to spend all the time we can together.  
-And that’s perfect Spencer- Rossi put his hand on his shoulder -I’m really happy to see you like this.  
-Thank you Rossi.  
-And think- he chuckled serving himself another glass of wine -that she started being a suspect of murder… I still feel bit bad about how I treated her.  
-Don’t worry, Eva likes you all and you already got her with that dinner you prepared for us.  
Rossi laughed and Morgan appeared through the door with Penelope and Savannah.  
-We are going, we are tired- said Savannah with a small smile.  
-You are not sober enough to drive, stay in one of my rooms- Rossi offered.  
-AGREE!- Penelope yelled before burst into laughing.  
-You are in your home- Rossi smiled at them before the trio disappeared into the mansion.  
Reid went to the living room when he found Emily laying on the sofa, Eva covering with a blanket. Rossi joined the doctor and commented:  
-I'm going to have to do a lot of home remedies for tomorrow's hangovers.  
Eva laughed and approached them.  
-I think the party ends here, thank you Rossi, it has been great.  
-Thanks to you for coming- Rossi kissed her cheek -rest.  
After saying goodbye, the couple went to the car, but before they could get on it, Reid took his girlfriend’s arm softly.  
-I drive, you are tired.  
She said nothing, just smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
When they got home, Eva laughed when Reid took her by her waist from behind, lifting her slightly before walking through the house.  
-What are you doing?  
-We are going to the shower to clean the make up.  
-But it’s late and I want to go to bed.  
But the doctor ignored her requests and went into the bathroom. As soon as he left her on the floor, Reid stripped Eva's clothes and his own, then dived into the hot water. The woman sighed as she felt the water on her skin, closing her eyes and raising her face to the shower head. Reid, who was behind her, turned her so that they were facing each other, but she still didn’t open her eyes, so the doctor took the opportunity to wipe the makeup from her face.  
-Hey, Eva…  
-Yes?  
-What you’ve said at Rossi’s, about having children, has you really imagine it?  
-Little ones running here? Yes, I have.  
-Even with the time we spend apart?  
-Yeap.  
He didn’t say anything so Eva opened her eyes and looked at him to find Reid smiling brightly.  
-I love you- he whispered finally.  
-And I you- she said back before cleaning Reid’s face.  
They didn’t say anything else the rest of the time they stayed under the hot water, nor when they dried each other out. Not even when they put on their pajamas and went to bed. Reid hugged Eva against him, kissing her forehead before making her lie on her back and be on top. Eva wrapped her arms around his neck smiling.  
-Are you sure want to start a family with me?- he asked still a bit incredulous.  
She pulled away the face from his eyes before caressing his cheek.  
-Spencer Walter Reid, you and I are going to have beautiful babies that are going to adore you as much as I do.  
The doctor laughed and kissed her sweetly on the lips, although that kiss turned into passionate without pretending.  
-Maybe we can start making babies tonight- he suggested with half a smile -if we try to find the perfect moment to have a child, things will get in the way because with my job you’ll never know and you are really involved in your investigations and…  
Eva kissed him again to shut him up.  
-Shut up and let’s make babies- said before pushing him to be on top -and I have an idea.  
She reached for the bedside table and picked up a red handkerchief she used to wear for her neck. Reid looked at her curiously, stroking her thighs with his fingers. Eva smiled at him playing with her handkerchief.  
\- I told you I would change the meaning of the handkerchiefs for you. I got one for your surprise birthday party and I think we can use it in this context, if you feel comfortable.  
Reid took the handkerchief, sliding it over his fingers and feeling its soft touch. As for intimate relationships, Eva was expressive of what she wanted, but she always made sure that Reid was comfortable and prepared. The doctor looked at her and offered her the handkerchief.  
-I trust you.  
The woman took the handkerchief and put it over his eyes carefully, leaving kisses all over his face before kissing his lips.  
-I love you doctor Reid.


End file.
